


Nyolc alkalom, amikor Viktor Nyikiforovra rányitottak

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2005 European Figure Skating Championships, 2005 Russian National Figure Skating Championships, 2005 World Figure Skating Championships, 2007 European Figure Skating Championships, 2007 Skate America, 2007 World Figure Skating Championships, 2008 European Figure Skating Championships, 2008 World Figure Skating Championships, 2010 Winter Olympics, 2010 World Figure Skating Championships, 2011 World Figure Skating Championships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Bottom Christophe Giacometti, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Closeted Character, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Desperation, Drug Use, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Locker Room, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Top Victor Nikiforov, Training Camp, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Victor's Backstory, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Viktor feledékeny, és nem mindig tanul a hibáiból. Az például rendszeresen nem jut az eszébe, hogy ráfordítsa a kulcsot a zárban, és ennek köszönhetően annyian nyitottak már rá szex közben, hogy - Chris szavaival élve -,„lassan jegyeket árulhatna”.Avagy:Hét alkalom, amikor Viktort rajtakapták - plusz egy, amikor kifejezetten örült neki.





	1. Az edző

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proszpekt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825114) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami). 



> _„Tudod milyen ficcet kéne írnod extraként? Négy alkalom, amikor Viktor Nikiforovra rányitottak.”_  
>  Hát tessék, itt van. Egyenesen **nyolc** alkalom, mert négy semmire sem elég. ;"3
> 
> A történet a _Proszpekt_ c. ficemhez tartozó ráadástörténet, de annak olvasása nélkül is teljesen érthető lesz.
> 
> Mivel eddig senki sem tiltakozott ellene, a következetesség jegyében itt is megtartottam az orosz nevek magyaros átírását. Továbbra is fenntartom, hogy ha sokakat zavarna, hajlandó vagyok változtatni, csak szóljatok. :)
> 
> A tageket bővíteni fogom, mindig az aktuális fejezetnek megfelelően, úgyhogy érdemes lesz néha rájuk nézni. Az életkori besorolás nem véletlen, és ígérem, hamar elérkezünk majd az igazán izgalmas részekhez. Saját szereplők csak az első két fejezetben kapnak főszerepet.
> 
> A már szokásos fontos megjegyzés: a magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem (de ezt szerintem már egyre jobban titkolom - legalábbis írásban). A bétám pedig még mindig myvision4free, aki az első fejezet javításának kedvéért a disszertációját dobta félre egy röpke félórára, úgyhogy nagy-nagy-nagy köszönet illeti.

**Szentpétervár, 2002. február**

Viktor, mint minden délután az edzés után, ma is úgy döntött, levezetésként nyújt egy kicsit a pálya szélén. Bár ilyenkor a jég már a hokicsapaté volt, soha senki nem küldte el, hiszen csak csendben hajlongott ott, nem zavarta meg jelenlétével a tréninget. Legalábbis ő így hitte, egészen ma estig, amikor is az egyik fiú - egy nála talán két-három évvel idősebb, piszkosszőke hajú, kék szemű tinédzser -, odakiabált neki, hogy ne mutogassa már a hátsó felét nekik, inkább menjen ki az öltözőbe, és ott csinálja a műsort. Viktor teljesen megdöbbent, nem számított ilyen kemény hangnemre, és dobogó szívvel, a zavartságtól kipirult arccal kullogott ki a csarnokból. Tizenhárom éves volt, és még soha senki sem hívta _seggnek_ a fenekét.

Az öltözőbe érve sóhajtva húzta ki a hajgumit hosszú, fényes hajából, amire olyan nagyon büszke volt. Azt mondogatta, hogy az előadásai kedvéért növesztette meg, hogy minél jobban passzoljon a rutinjához, de valójában megszállottan imádta a haját. Órákat volt képes eltölteni a tükör előtt fésülgetve, pakolásokkal és olajokkal kenegetve az ezüstös hajkoronát. Mamocska is mindig megdicsérte, milyen jól áll neki, és az sem zavarta, hogy - főleg hátulról -, sokszor nézték lánynak miatta az utcán.

Kinyitotta az öltözőszekrényét, és előkereste a hajkeféjét. Mindig kibontotta a haját zuhanyzás előtt. A hokis fiú szavaitól még mindig kissé zavartan nézett bele a szekrény ajtajának belső oldalára erősített tükörbe, és elfintorodott, mikor meglátta, milyen vörös még mindig az arca a szégyentől. A szíve is még mindig olyan hevesen dobogott, mintha alig egy perce fejezte volna be a kűrjét a jégen - pedig ma azt még csak nem is gyakorolta, az edzés legnagyobb részében az iskolafigurákat kellett unalomig ismételgetnie, mert a legutóbbi versenyén Jakov szerint azért nem kapott elég pontot, mivel hanyag volt a lábmunkája.

Dühösen kezdte el fésülni a haját. Nem értette, mégis miért zaklatta őt fel ennyire egyetlen gonosz megjegyzés - hiszen sportolóként a versenyeken hideget-meleget kapott a bíráktól, a többi korcsolyázótól és az anyukáiktól is, hozzá volt szokva, hogy nem mindenki kedves vele. Gyakorlatilag hatéves kora óta folyamatosan csak kritizálták, de ezt már rég elfogadta, mert tudta, kikerülhetetlenül hozzátartozik az élethez, főleg, ha az ember sportol.

Annyira dühös volt, hogy szinte tépte a haját a kefével, nem törődve vele, hogy így töredezett lesz a szálak vége, és kénytelen lesz megkérni Mamocskát, hogy vágjon belőle - mert fodrászra most biztos nem futotta volna -, mígnem halk kopogtatás zavarta őt meg. Pislogva fordult a csukott ajtó felé, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól hallotta-e, de ekkor újra kopogtattak, ezúttal hangosabban.

\- Öhm… izé… szabad - mondta kissé zavartan. Mégis ki lehetett az ilyenkor? Hiszen mindenki hazament már rajta kívül a műkorcsolyázók közül, csak a hokisok és az edzőik voltak az épületben, ők pedig sosem jöttek át Viktorék öltözőjébe.

Vagy mégis…?

Az ajtó kitárult, és ott állt mögötte az a fiú, aki elzavarta Viktort a jégpálya mellől.

\- Szia - motyogta a hokis, és tétova mozdulattal átlépte a küszöböt. - Bejöhetek?

Viktor nem tudta, mit kéne mondania, így csak sután bólintott, és visszatette hajkeféjét a szekrényébe.

\- Szóval… - köszörülte meg a fiú a torkát. Viktor figyelmét nem kerülte el az enyhe pír, ami a két orcáját díszítette. - Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, amiért… bunkó voltam az előbb.

Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy a fiút az edzője küldte utána, nem magától jött elnézést kérni. Ennek ellenére magára erőltetett egy mosolyt - azt a hamis mosolyt, amit olyannyira tökélyre fejlesztett, hogy úgy hitte, senki sem láthat át rajta.

\- Semmi gond. Ha tudom, hogy zavarok, akkor nem…

\- Nem zavartál - vágott a szavába a fiú. A korábban enyhe pír már sötétvörös színben tündökölt az arcán. - Illetve… igen, de nem a te hibád. Nem a te hibád, hogy _engem_ zavartál.

Viktor homlokráncolva, tanácstalanul nézett a hokisra. Nem értett semmit sem abból, ami az imént elhangzott.

\- Szóval, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy… - motyogta akadozva a fiú -, hogy nem szeretném, ha… rosszul éreznéd magad, vagy ilyesmi. Én voltam a hibás.

Viktor oldalra döntötte a fejét, és mutatóujját a felső ajkához biggyesztette. Egy hosszú percig csak bámult a fiúra, még mindig tanácstalanul, a szavait ismételgetve a fejében, hátha végre azok értelmet nyernek számára, de hiába - így végül sóhajtott egyet, vállat vont, és közelebb lépve a másikhoz, kezet nyújtott neki.

\- Viktor - mondta. A másik fiú döbbenten bámult le rá. Több, mint egy fejjel magasabb volt Viktornál, és - ezt a fiatal korcsolyázó nem tudta nem észrevenni -, gyönyörű, sűrű és hosszú szempillái voltak.

\- Mihail - mutatkozott be a fiú is, és megrázta Viktor kezét. A tenyere enyhén izzadt volt.

Egy újabb hosszú percig bámultak egymásra, végül Mihail száján kiszaladt valami, amire Viktor a legkevésbé sem számított:

\- Olyan gyönyörű vagy.

A két fiú egyszerre kapta a szája elé a kezét. Mindkettejük szeme hatalmasra tágult, és mielőtt Viktor bármit mondhatott volna, a másik fiú kiviharzott az öltözőből.

 

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy gyönyörűnek nevezték Viktort. Tisztában volt vele, hogy még szláv mértékkel mérten is szép fiú volt, hiszen amióta csak az eszét tudta, mondogatták neki - de mindig csak anyukák, vagy óvó- és tanító nénik, sohasem egy nála alig néhány évvel idősebb gyerek. Főleg nem _egy fiú_. Viktor nem igazán tudta hová tenni a dolgot, és még napok múlva is rágódott rajta. Márpedig ő nem szeretett dolgokon rágódni, így, miután egy hétig tanácstalanul figyelte Mihailt a szeme sarkából, amikor az edzés végeztével ugyanúgy a pálya mellett nyújtott, mint addig is mindig, úgy döntött, rákérdez a dologra.

Az öltözőben várta meg, hogy vége legyen a hokis fiúk edzésének, azután kiült a jégcsarnok bejáratához, a lépcsőre, nem törődve a csípős téli hideggel. Mikor Mihail - szerencsére egyedül -, a sporttáskájával a vállán kilépett az épületből, Viktor felpattant.

\- Szia! - szólította meg. A két fiú egymásra nézett, és megint kínos csend telepedett rájuk, pontosan úgy, mint néhány nappal korábban az öltözőben. Viktor most döbbent rá, hogy fogalma sincs, mit is kéne mondania a másiknak.

\- Szia - motyogta végül Mihail. Legalább két perc telt el azóta, hogy a műkorcsolyázó fiú köszönt neki.

\- Hazakísérsz? - kérdezte Viktor hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. - Az anyukám nem tud értem jönni, és nem szereti, ha sötétben egyedül lófrálok a városban.

Nem tudta, mégis mi mondatta ezt vele. Hatéves kora óta egyedül járt haza, amikor Mamocska nem ért rá érte jönni, sokszor sötétben is - hiszen Szentpéterváron a téli hónapokban szinte nem is volt világos -, és soha semmi baja nem történt. Az apja egyenesen támogatta az ötletet, hogy ne kísérgessék, azt mondogatta, így legalább önállóságot tanul - és valóban, Viktor már régóta nagyon önálló volt. Hiszen nemzetközi versenyekre járt, legutóbb például Torinóban, ahol sikerült eltévednie egyedül a belvárosban, és ahol végül mégiscsak megtalálta valahogy a hotelt, a fenébe is!

Mihail megütközve bámult rá. Újabb percek teltek el kínos csendben, végül a hokis fiú lassan, nagyon lassan bólintott.

\- Jó. Persze.

A kínos csend újra közéjük telepedett, miközben lassan elindultak a közeli proszpekt irányába.

Viktor a szeme sarkából figyelte a másik fiút. Mihail arca ki volt pirulva - Viktor nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a hidegtől, a nemrég befejezett edzéstől, vagy attól, hogy ugyanolyan zavarban van, mint ő maga.

A fiatal korcsolyázó vett egy mély levegőt, bent tartotta néhány másodpercig, majd kieresztette. Jakov tanította neki ezt a technikát, hogy így nyugtassa meg magát a versenyek előtt, amikor izgult. Manapság már nem igen volt lámpalázas, még a fontos megmérettetések előtt sem - már pontosan tudta magáról, mennyire jó -, de most igazán kapóra jött neki ez a trükk. Izzadt a tenyere még a téli hideg ellenére is, annyira ideges volt. Összeszedve minden bátorságát megszólalt:

\- Azt mondtad, gyönyörű vagyok.

Mihail megtorpant, és elsápadt.

\- Én… én… - habogta. - Én csak…

Viktor felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- Tényleg…? Tényleg gyönyörűnek tartasz? - kérdezte ő is habogva.

Mihail úgy nézett rá, mint aki attól tart, hogy bántani fogja, vagy kiabálni kezd. Viktor azonban semmi ilyenre nem készült.

\- Nem… - kezdte, de elfúlt a hangja, így megköszörülte a torkát. - Nem haragszom, ha komolyan mondtad. Akkor sem, ha nem. Csak… tudni szeretném.

Mihail egy hosszú percig mérlegelte magában a dolgot. Végül lassan bólintott, és Viktor pillantását kerülve belesuttogta Szentpétervár sötétjébe:

\- Komolyan mondtam.

Viktornak hirtelen olyan melege lett, mintha nem is egy északi sarkkör közeli városban lenne, hanem valahol a trópusokon ácsorogna nagykabátban.

\- Értem - bólintott lassan, pedig igazából még mindig nem volt számára teljesen tiszta a dolog. Egy percig még habozott, azután továbbindult a járdán. Mihail azonban nem követte azonnal. Viktor a válla felett nézett hátra rá. - Nem jössz?

Az elképedt hokis fiú megrázta a fejét, mint aki ettől várja, hogy magához térjen, majd kocogva felzárkózott a másik fiúhoz.

Az út hátralévő részében nem beszélgettek, csak sétáltak egymás mellett, a szemük sarkából figyelve a másikat. Csak amikor végre befordultak az utcába, ahol Viktorék laktak, fordult végre a műkorcsolyázó Mihail felé.

\- Holnap is hazakísérsz?

A hokis megütközve nézett rá, de bólintott.

\- Nagyon szívesen - mondta halkan. Viktor rámosolygott, majd megállt.

\- Itt lakok - mutatott a régi bérház kapujára suta mozdulattal. Mihail ugyanolyan sután torpant meg, és nézett előbb a kapura, azután Viktorra.

\- Jó. Akkor… akkor én megyek - motyogta.

\- Jó - mosolyodott el újra Viktor, majd hirtelen, magát is meglepve vele, odahajolt Mihailhoz, és finom kis puszit nyomott a fiú jéghideg orcájára. - Köszönöm, hogy hazakísértél! Szia! - suttogta, majd gyorsan sarkon fordult, előkapta a kulcsát, és kinyitotta a kaput.

A hokis fiú pislogott kettőt, majd ő is megfordult, és elindult vissza az utca eleje felé. Alig tett meg azonban néhány lépést, amikor Viktor hangja megállította.

\- Mihail? - A fiú félrebillentett fejjel fordult vissza. Viktor csak a fejét dugta ki a ház kapuján. - Szerintem te is gyönyörű vagy - mondta, majd gyorsan becsapta maga mögött a kaput, ám még volt ideje látni, hogy Mihail arca milyen piros volt. Azt azonban megint nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a hidegtől vagy a szavai miatt pirult ki ennyire, de - és ez csak akkor jutott el a tudatáig, amikor már felfelé caplatott a lépcsőházban -, merte remélni, hogy az utóbbi okból.

 

\- Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy kinek szurkolsz, de azt hiszem, már felesleges - nézett végig Mihail a Viktor szobájának falára ragasztott posztereken, melyek többsége Alekszej Jagugyint ábrázolta, míg a szeme meg nem állapodott az ággyal szemben függő, bekeretezett, dedikált képen. Közelebb lépett, hogy jobban megnézze magának.

A hokis fiú most először járt Viktorék lakásán. Az elmúlt két hétben Viktor minden áldott nap megvárta őt az edzés után, hogy együtt sétáljanak haza, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem búcsúztak el a bérház kapujában: a fiatal műkorcsolyázó meghívta őt, hogy hajnalban együtt nézzék az olimpiai közvetítést. Mihail szülei először nem akarták engedni, hogy a fiú hétköznap egy barátjánál aludjon, de Viktor anyukája meggyőzte őket.

\- Még azelőtt szereztem, hogy Amerikába ment volna. Négy éve, pont az Olimpia előtt - lépett Viktor is közelebb a dedikált poszterhez, amiről a tinédzser Jagugyin mosolygott rájuk. - Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem vagy Pljuscsenko rajongó, mert akkor ki kell, hogy hajítsalak innen!

Mihail felnevetett.

\- Őszintén szólva, nem sokat tudok a műkorcsolyáról - ismerte be. - Még egyetlen versenyt sem láttam. A korcsolyázókat is csak a sportújságokból ismerem.

\- Komolyan? - pislogott rá döbbenten Viktor. - De akkor miért voltál olyan lelkes, amikor áthívtalak megnézni a versenyt?

\- Talán, mert a társaság vonzott - vont vállat könnyednek szánt mozdulattal Mihail, de a hangja megremegett.

\- Ó… - Viktor pironkodva nézett félre. - Nos, a szabályokat azért csak ismered?

\- Nem - ismerte be Mihail. - Úgyhogy majd el kell nekem magyaráznod őket. Azt sem tudom, hogy hívják az ugrásokat, meg az ilyesmiket.

\- Ha előbb mondod, megmutattam volna neked az elemeket. Eljöhettél volna a mai edzésemre, úgyis egy csomó fiúnak ott voltak a testvérei meg a szülei - motyogta Viktor. - Mindegy, majd meglátod őket a tévében…

\- Azért egyszer, ha van kedved, te is megmutathatod őket nekem. Biztosan nagyon szépen korcsolyázol - mondta a hokis fiú, mire Viktor még jobban zavarba jött. Nem is igazán értette magát, hogy miért, hiszen szeretett szerepelni, imádta mások előtt villogtatni a tudását, és igen, ha valaki, hát ő _tényleg nagyon szépen korcsolyázott_ , és ezt tudta is magáról.

\- Jó, de előre szólok, azért ne számíts tőlem olyasmire, mint amit az élmezőnytől fogsz látni hajnalban a versenyen. Még nem vagyok annyira jó.

\- Még - bólintott Mihail -, de majd leszel.

\- Hogy lehetsz ebben ennyire biztos, ha még nem is láttál soha korcsolyázni? - pislogott rá Viktor.

\- Korcsolyázni nem láttalak, de azt tudom, hogy te vagy a korosztályos országos bajnok, és az újságban azt is olvastam, hogy decemberben nyertél valami nagy nemzetközi versenyt - vont vállat Mihail. - Különben is, nem tűnsz olyannak, aki cél nélkül, csak puszta kikapcsolódásból sportolna. Már abból, ahogy koncentrálsz, amikor a pálya szélén nyújtasz az edzéseitek után, látni rajtad, mennyire komolyan veszed az egészet.

Mihail szavait hallva Viktor szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám az anyukája éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy bekopogjon a fia szobájába, és bejelentse, kész a vacsora.

 

Viktor fintorgott, amikor egy évvel korábban megörökölte a nagy, kétszemélyes franciaágyat a nagymamájától, hiszen az a kicsiny szobájának majdnem felét elfoglalta, ám ma este először végre örült neki, hiszen így egy ágyban alhatott Mihaillal. Mamocska szokatlanul korán ágyba parancsolta őket azért, hogy néhány órát még tudjanak aludni, mielőtt hajnalban felkelti őket. Viktor legalább négyszer kötötte az asszony lelkére, hogy át ne aludja az ébresztőjét, és hogy ha kell, rángassa őket ki a takaró alól, mert _„ezt a versenyt élőben kell látnia”_. Mihail próbálta a nevetést visszatartani, miközben a fiú türkizkék pizsamájában bemászott a takaró alá, és újra elismételte az anyukájának, immáron legalább huszadszorra az este, hogy mennyire fontos ez neki.

\- Nyugodj meg, Vityenka, felkeltelek titeket, a szavamat adom - mosolygott az asszony -, de most már tényleg próbáljatok meg egy kicsit aludni. Háromnegyed háromkor kezdődik a verseny, az pedig borzasztóan korán van!

\- Jó, jó! De tényleg kelts fel! - mondta még utoljára Viktor, mielőtt a fejét a párnára hajtotta volna. Mamocska nevetett egyet, majd lekapcsolta a villanyt.

\- Jó éjt, fiúk!

\- Nem is fogok tudni aludni - jelentette ki Viktor, amikor az anyukája léptei már elhaltak a folyosón. - Túlságosan is izgulok! - azzal közelebb vackolta magát Mihailhoz, és a fiú nyaka hajlatába hajtotta a fejét. Nem vette észre, hogy a hokisnak egy pillanatra még a lélegzete is elakadt.

Mihail nyelt egy nagyot, majd lassan, óvatosan Viktor fejére tette a kezét, hogy remegő ujjakkal belesimítson a fiú hajába. A fiatal műkorcsolyázó jólesően sóhajtott egyet.

\- Mindig ilyen hosszú hajad volt? - kérdezte suttogva Mihail, mire Viktor felemelte a fejét.

\- Nem, de mindig ilyen hosszút szerettem volna, csak az apukám régebben nem engedte - motyogta, és ő is belesimított Mihail hajába. Az ezerszer puhább volt, mint amire számított. - Most sem szereti, de Mamocska elmagyarázta neki, hogy a korcsolyázáshoz kell, úgyhogy már nem zavar el folyton levágatni.

\- A korcsolyázás miatt?

\- Ühüm - bólintott Viktor. - Tudod, olyan programjaim vannak, amikhez jobban illik a hosszú haj. Majd, ha megnézed egyszer őket, látni fogod, miért.

\- Alig várom - mosolygott Mihail, még mindig Viktor haját simogatva. A két fiú szeme már hozzászokott annyira a sötétséghez, hogy ki tudják venni egymás alakját. - Hívhatlak Vityának?

\- Persze - suttogta Viktor, és elbűvölten végigsimított Mihail arcán. - Hívhatlak Misának?

\- Igen - sóhajtott Mihail. A következő pillanatban a hokis fiú ajkai finoman Viktoréira tapadtak.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Viktort megcsókolták, sőt, tavaly nyáron az edzőtáborban az egyik moszkvai műkorcsolyázóval, Alekszandrával sokkal többet is csináltak a csókolózásnál - a lány egy hosszú hajszálát Viktor egy héttel később olyan helyen találta meg, amire a legkevésbé sem számított -, de még sohasem csókolta meg őt egy másik fiú. Viktor először megdöbbent, ám hamar belefeledkezett a csókba: Mihail ajkai puhák voltak, a szája finom fogkrémízű, a nyelve óvatosan kutakodó. Szinte nem is volt különbség aközött, amikor egy lánnyal csókolózott, és aközött, amikor Mihaillal, mégis… mégis annyi különbség volt a kettő között! Viktor zavartan húzódott el a másiktól, amikor a gondolat, hogy mit szólna az apja, ha megtudná, könyörtelenül befurakodott az agyába.

\- Ne… ne haragudj! - Mihail hangja elcsuklott. - Én nem…

Viktor megrázta a fejét, és a másik fiú ajkaira tapasztotta a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa. Gondolkodnia kellett, márpedig azt nem tud úgy, ha Mihail hebeg-habog. Viktor visszabújt Mihail nyaka hajlatába, és mélyen beszippantotta a hokis fiú illatát. Igen, az apja nem örülne. Sőt, mások sem. Ha megtudják, abból hatalmas botrány lehet, hiszen az ilyesmit senki sem tartotta helyénvalónak. Ugyanakkor… ugyanakkor Mihail csókja annyira jól esett, és a fiú annyira gyönyörű, és kedves, és okos, és Viktor úgy érezte magát mellette minden pillanatban, mintha pillangók repdesnének a hasában…

\- A szüleim nem tudhatják - mondta végül halkan, és elhúzta a kezét Mihail szájáról.

\- Az enyémek sem - suttogta Mihail rekedten.

\- Senki sem - motyogta Viktor.

\- Senki sem - visszhangozta a másik fiú. Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot, és újra belesimított Mihail puha tincseibe.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - suttogta, és közelebb hajolt Mihail arcához. - Megint… Csináld megint!

Mihailnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, újra megcsókolta Viktort, ezúttal kicsivel bátrabban.

 

Amikor Viktor anyukája hajnalban felkeltette őket, Viktor Mihail karjaiban feküdt. Az asszony, ha sejtette is, hogy mi történt köztük az este, nem tett megjegyzést, mosolyogva tett le két csésze gyenge tejeskávét nekik az éjjeliszekrényre.

\- Még van tíz perc, mielőtt elkezdik a közvetítést - mondta a szemeit dörzsölgető Viktornak. - Ne nézzétek azért túl hangosan a tévét, apád is, én is szeretnénk még aludni egy kicsit!

\- Jó - motyogta Viktor, és ásított egy nagyot, majd kikászálódott az ágyból.

\- Este csináltam pár szendvicset, ott vannak a hűtőben, ha éhesek vagytok, és rágcsálnivalót is találtok - mondta még az asszony, mielőtt elindult volna vissza a saját ágyába. - Én most visszafekszem! Jó szórakozást!

Mihailnak nem sok kedve volt felkelni most, amikor olyan jól aludt, de azért kikászálódott ő is a takaró alól, és belekortyolt a kávéjába. Viktor, miután kócos, laza lófarokba fogta a haját, mellé telepedett, és ő is iszogatni kezdte a forró italt. Annyira közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy összeértek a combjaik és a könyökük. Viktor a másik fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét, és ásított egy nagyot.

\- Nagyon korán van - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót.

\- Ja - bólintott Mihail. - Ajánlom, hogy jó verseny legyen, mert ha a semmiért keltem fel, akkor…

\- Akkor? - nézett rá játékosan csillogó szemekkel Viktor a szeme sarkából. Mihail felmordult.

\- Nem tudom. Túl korán van ahhoz, hogy értelmes fenyegetéseket találjak ki.

Viktor vállat vont, felhörpintette a maradék tejeskávéját, majd nyomott egy cuppanós puszit Mihail szája szegletébe. A két fiú azután a kanapéra telepedett, és bekapcsolták a televíziót. A közvetítés elején csendben nézték végig a két nappal korábbi rövidprogram összefoglalóját, azután Viktor a szabályokról kezdett folytott hangon magyarázni. Az ugrások közötti különbségeket nem magyarázta el Mihailnak, tudta, azt inkább megmutatni kéne, és nem a tévé képernyőjén. A hokis fiú csak úgy csüngött minden szaván, és Viktornak ez a figyelem igencsak imponált.

A közvetítés közbe iktatott rövidke reklámszünetek alatt aztán előkerültek a szendvicsek és a rágcsálnivalók - Viktor szép, egyforma csíkokra vágott sárgarépát eszegetett, míg Mihail egy csomag burgonyaszirmot rágcsált élvezettel -, és még egy nagy kancsó teát is főztek maguknak - sajnos nem a szamovárban, mert azt Viktornak nem volt szabad Mamocska nélkül használnia.

Viktor, amikor már az éremesélyesek léptek jégre, izgulni kezdett. Hevesen dobogó szívvel, szinte pislogás nélkül nézte a korcsolyázók produkcióit. Nem vette észre, de a keze megtalálta Mihailét, és szorítani kezdte, egyre nagyobb és nagyobb erővel. Amikor Jagugyin lépett a jégre, már szinte levegőt sem vett. A korcsolyázó minden ugrásánál összerezzent, és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és mikor véget ért a kűr, lelkesen tapsolni és ujjongani kezdett, nem törődve azzal, hogy ezzel felzavarja szüleit a legszebb álmukból.

\- Annyira csodálatos volt, igaz? - fordult Mihailhoz csillogó szemekkel. Nem tudhatta, hogy valójában Mihail egyetlen pillanatot sem látott az orosz korcsolyázó kűrjéből, hiszen végig Viktort figyelte, és az ő arcában gyönyörködött.

\- Csodálatos, igen - motyogta halkan a hokis. - Bár, bevallom, kissé féltékeny vagyok a pasasra, ha így nézel rá, miközben szurkolsz neki.

\- Mikor lesz a következő meccsed? - kérdezte a fiatalabb fiú.

\- Két hét múlva. Miért? - pislogott Mihail.

\- Hát, mert el akarok menni, hogy neked is szurkoljak! - Mihail ezt hallva gyorsan körbenézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, a másik fiú szülei még véletlenül sincsenek ott, majd magához rántotta Viktort, és megcsókolta.

\- Elárulhatok egy titkot, Misa? - kérdezte suttogva Viktor, miközben visszafordult a képernyő felé, hogy megnézze, ahogy kihirdetik a példaképe pontjait.

\- Persze.

\- Ne mondd el senkinek, de egyszer szeretném legyőzni őt.

\- Szerintem le is fogod - mondta Mihail. Viktornak nagyon imponált a meggyőződés, amit kihallott a szavaiból. A két fiú visszafordult a tévé képernyője felé, és némán várták meg az érmek átadását. Mikor felhangzott az orosz himnusz, Viktor újra Mihail keze után nyúlt, ám ezúttal nem szorította erősen, helyette gyengéden simogatta az ujjaival.

\- Egyszer én is ott fogok állni, azon a dobogón. - Viktor csak akkor jött rá, hogy hangosan is kimondta, amikor Mihail halkan megszólalt:

\- Én is. - A korcsolyázó érdeklődve fordult felé, mire Mihail felnevetett. - Mármint… én is meg fogok nyerni egy Olimpiát. Nyilván nem műkorcsolyában, hanem a hokiválogatottal.

\- Már kezdtem félni, hogy a babérjaimra törsz - viccelődött Viktor, ám hirtelen komollyá vált a tekintete. - Tudod, mit fogok csinálni, ha megnyertem az aranyat?

\- Mit?

\- Veszek egy olyan óriási üveg Nutellát - a kezével mutatta, mekkorára gondol -, és befalom az egészet. Babapiskótával.

Mihail prüszkölve nevetni kezdett.

\- Komolyan, Vitya? Egy üveg Nutellát?

\- Ez nem vicc, Misa - ráncolta a homlokát Viktor, és a nyomaték kedvéért még bólintott is egy nagyot. - Minket, műkorisokat, nagyon szigorú diétán tartanak. Évek óta nem ettem Nutellát, úgyhogy, amint megnyertem az Olimpiát…

\- Bepótolod az elvesztegetett éveket? - kérdezte még mindig kacagva a hokis.

\- Igen, képzeld - mondta Viktor kissé sértődötten. Mihail, talán, hogy kiengesztelje, átkarolta a vállát, és belepuszilt a hajába.

\- Jó. Ha megnyered az olimpiai aranyat, én fogom megvenni neked azt az üveg Nutellát, rendben?

Viktor lelkes mosolya már-már komikusan nagy volt.

 

Néhány nappal később Mihail elkísérte Viktort az egyik edzésére, a műkorcsolyázó fiú pedig nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vágjon fel előtte egy kicsit. Nem érdekelte, mit mondanak neki az edzői, ő mindenáron meg akarta mutatni a barátjának, hogy mire képes a jégen, ezért sorra, fáradhatatlanul ugrotta a triplákat egymás után, sőt, még egy négyfordulatossal is megpróbálkozott, igaz, csúnyán kilépett belőle. Nem csoda, hogy valamikor az edzés közepén Jakov magához intette, és ordibálni kezdett vele, amiért nem követi az utasításait - de Viktor meg sem igazán hallotta a fejmosást, mert a dühös férfi mellett elnézve a lelátón helyet foglaló, őt csodálattal bámuló Mihail arcát figyelte.

Miután vége volt az edzésüknek, és átadták a jeget a hokisoknak, Viktor, ahogy szokta, levezetésként nyújtott egy kicsit, azután az öltözőbe ment, lezuhanyozott, és amíg Mihailt várta, megírta az angol háziját - azt is csak azért, mert a tanára kilátásba helyezte, hogy ha legközelebb is hiányozni fog a leckéje, megbuktatja. Annyira koncentrált a feladatra, hogy észre sem vette, mennyi idő telt el, ahogy azt sem, hogy már nincs egyedül, míg hirtelen valaki meg nem szólalt az ajtóban:

\- Hihetetlen voltál ma.

Viktor felkapta a fejét, és széles, boldog mosollyal ajándékozta meg Mihailt. A hokis fiú közben becsukta az ajtót, majd leült Viktor mellé a padra.

\- Én is szívesen megnéztelek volna téged. Nem értem, miért nem engedted - mondta szemrehányó hangon a korcsolyázó.

\- Azért, mert túlságosan izgulnék, ha tudnám, hogy figyelsz, és tuti bénáznék. Akkor pedig nem csak leégnék előtted, de az edzőm is megbüntetne, márpedig az ő büntetései nagyon fájdalmasak - sóhajtott Mihail, majd beletúrt Viktor hajába. Imádott a fiú hajával babrálni, aki ezt, természetesen, a legkevésbé sem bánta. - Apropó, az edződ ma nagyon mérges volt rád. Nem lesz bajod belőle?

\- Mármint Jakov? Ugyan, ő csak hangos, de egyébként teljesen ártalmatlan - nevetett Viktor. - A legtöbbször oda sem figyelek rá.

Mihail úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy csak viccel, vagy komolyan beszél, de nem firtatta a dolgot, helyette finoman megragadta Viktort a nyakánál fogva, és megcsókolta. A fiatalabb fiú lelkesen csókolt vissza; mostanra már olyan természetesnek tűnt számára a Mihaillal való csókolózás, mint a levegővétel, pedig alig néhány napja gyakorolták a dolgot.

Viktor belecsimpaszkodott a másik fiú nyakába, és közelebb húzódott hozzá, miközben egyetlen pillanatra sem szakították meg a csókot. A fiú annyira belefeledkezett a másik fiú ajkainak ízlelgetésébe, hogy mire feleszmélt, már Mihail ölében ült, és a fiú a derekát simogatta, közvetlenül a feneke felett. A szőke megszakította a csókot, és szabad kezével gyengéden végigsimított Viktor orcáján, majd a fiú nyakára hajolt, és ott kezdte el csókolgatni. Amikor egészen finoman beleharapott az ádámcsutkájába, Viktor ajkait apró, jóleső kis nyögés hagyta el.

\- Szólj, ha hagyjam abba - suttogta rekedten Mihail, és a keze Viktor derekáról a fiú ölébe csúszott, hogy elkezdje kioldani a madzagot a melegítőnadrágján.

\- Ti meg mi a jó büdös francot műveltek itt?! - csattant fel egy dühös hang, mire a két fiú úgy rebbent szét, mintha égetné őket a másik érintése. Az öltöző nyitott ajtajában egy dühös edző állt.

\- Jakov… - nyögte Viktor.

\- Mi… mi csak… - motyogta Mihail.

\- Kifelé! Takarodj innen! Azonnal! - üvöltött Jakov, ujját a döbbent hokis fiúra szegezve, aki azonnal felpattant, és eliszkolt onnan. Viktor sosem szokott megijedni az edzőjétől, ám ebben a pillanatban halálra volt rémülve. A férfi most nem egyszerűen vörös volt: úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten felrobban. - Te pedig - fordult tanítványa felé -, most azonnal rendbe szeded magad, és öt perc múlva kint vársz a parkolóban. Ma én viszlek haza.

Viktor nem mert ellenkezni. Olyan gyorsan igazította meg magán a ruhát és kezdett el szedelőzködni. Még három perc sem telt bele, és ő már ott toporgott nagykabátban, az egyik kezében az iskolatáskájával, a másikkal a gurulós bőröndje fogantyúját tartva Jakov régi, ütött-kopott Moszkvicsa mellett a jégpálya mögötti parkolóban.

\- Hányszor mondtam már neked, hogy vegyél fel sapkát télen, te kölyök?! Aztán majd tíz év múlva csodálkozni fogsz, hogy miért hullik ki az összes hajad! - morrant rá az edző, amikor ő is a parkolóba ért, majd kinyitotta az autó csomagtartóját, és betette oda Viktor bőröndjét és táskáját. A fiú mindvégig csak állt a kocsi mellett, lehorgasztott fejjel, a szégyentől kivörösödött fülekkel, míg Jakov rá nem pirított, hogy szálljon végre be.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy az edző hazavitte, de többnyire csak akkor fuvarozta őt, amikor versenyről tartottak hazafelé, vagy ha valamiért nagyon későn fejezték be a napi gyakorlást. Általában ilyenkor Viktor egész úton csacsogott Jakovnak mindenféléről, ami csak eszébe jutott, és az edző legtöbbször talán oda sem figyelt rá, mert csak néha-néha, egy-egy morranással válaszolt neki. Most azonban a fiú meg sem mert szólalni, de még Jakovra nézni sem.

Viktor nem értette, miért nem üvölt vele az edző, mint mindig, ha rossz fát tett a tűzre? Ez a csend rosszabb volt, mint bármilyen kiabálás. Vajon mi lesz most? Elmondja a szüleinek? Ha az apja, aki folyton azon zsörtölődött, hogy a műkorcsolya lányoknak és buziknak való sport, tudomást szerez Mihailról, akkor biztos nem engedi le többé az edzésekre - már he nem üti azonnal agyon. Mamocska pedig… Mamocska biztos csalódott lenne. Egyáltalán Jakov… Jakov akar még vele együtt dolgozni azután, amit látott? Mi lesz, ha a szülei is és az edzője is kidobja? Akkor mégis hová menne?

\- Egy felelőtlen, idióta kölyök vagy, Viktor Andrejevics! - szólalt meg hirtelen Jakov, mire a fiatal műkorcsolyázó felszisszent. - Mégis mi a franc ütött beléd?!

Viktor akaratlanul is egészen apróra húzta össze magát. Az ujjaival belemarkolt a nadrágja anyagába a térdénél, és olyan erősen szorította, hogy az öklei egészen elfehéredtek. Elfordította a fejét, és kinézett az ablakon. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy épp az ellenkező irányba tartanak, mint ahol Viktorék laknak.

\- Nem erre kell menni. - Most először szólalt meg azóta, hogy Jakov rájuk nyitott az öltözőben. A hangja halk és cérnavékony volt.

\- Először nem haza viszlek - jelentette ki Jakov.

_Akkor hová?_ \- akarta kérdezni Viktor, de inkább úgy döntött, most jobb, ha csöndben marad, és újra az ökleit kezdte el bámulni. Néhány perccel később leparkoltak egy ismerős utcában. Viktor rengetegszer járt már itt, azonnal felismerte, hogy Jakovék házánál állnak.

\- Kifelé! - morrant rá az edző. A fiú szó nélkül nyitotta ki a kocsiajtót, és szállt ki. Jakov is kikászálódott, majd bezárta az autót, és elindult a ház bejárata felé. Viktor nyelt egy nagyot, majd utána lódult, és elkapta a karját.

\- Edző!

\- Mi van, kölyök? - fordult hátra felvont szemöldökkel Jakov. A tekintetük most először találkozott, mióta rajtakapta Viktort Mihaillal, és a műkorcsolyázó fiú nem is tudta sokáig állni, szinte azonnal lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Kérlek, ne mondd el apunak! - motyogta remegő hangon.

\- Ugyan már, Vitya, nem ment el teljesen az eszem! - forgatta a szemét Jakov. Viktor arckifejezése láttán ellágyult a tekintete, és óvatosan vállon veregette a fiút. - Ha apád megtudná, biztos, hogy az életben többé le nem engedne korcsolyázni, márpedig nem fogom a legtehetségesebb növendékemet elveszíteni egyetlen dühös szülő miatt sem. Különben sem az én dolgom lenne elmondani neki. Majd te megteszed, ha valamikor szeretnéd. Rendben?

Viktor sután elmosolyodott, és megölelte a férfit, nem törődve annak tiltakozásával.

\- Tényleg te vagy a világon a legjobb edző, Jakov - motyogta a férfi mellkasának.

\- Te meg a legidegesítőbb, legproblémásabb tanítvány, aki valaha megfordult a kezeim alatt - zsörtölődött Jakov, miközben lehámozta magáról Viktor karjait. - Na gyerünk, befelé! Azért ne hidd, hogy ennyivel megúszod a dolgot! Az a fiú vagy három évvel idősebb nálad, ki tudja, mit csinált volna, ha nem nyitok rátok!

\- Csak két és féllel - mondta Viktor lebiggyesztett ajkakkal. - Különben is, semmi olyat nem csinált, amit én nem akartam volna.

Jakov erre fejbe kólintotta a fiút, bár az ütés egyáltalán nem volt fájdalmas.

\- Kuss! És befelé végre, mielőtt itt fagyunk meg a küszöbön! - mutatott a bejárati ajtóra.

Miután levették a kabátjukat és a bakancsukat, Jakov a nappaliba vezette a fiút, és morcos arccal a kanapéra mutatott.

\- Leülni!

Viktor meg sem próbált ellenkezni, nyomban lenyomta a fenekét a kanapéra.

\- Egy felelőtlen idióta vagy! - kezdett el fel-alá járkálni a szobában a dühös edző. - Túl fiatal vagy még ahhoz, hogy olyanokat csinálj, amit ma láttam! Az a fiú ki fog téged használni, Vitya!

\- Jakov, hidd el, tudom, mit csinálok! - tiltakozott a fiú maga elé emelt kezekkel és kipirult arccal. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg erről beszélget az edzőjével. - Bízz már bennem egy kicsit!

\- Hogyan bízhatnék abban, hogy tudsz magadra vigyázni, ha még sapkát sem húzol télen? - ráncolta a homlokát a férfi.

\- Azért nem húzok sapkát, mert akkor hamarabb bezsírosodik a hajam - motyogta Viktor, újra lebiggyesztve az ajkait.

\- Közben meg megfázik a fejbőröd, és pont úgy meg fogsz kopaszodni, mint én - kiabláta Jakov. - Na jó, most pedig szépen gondoskodunk róla, hogy nem csinálsz semmi baromságot azzal a hokizó taknyossal!

Azzal az edző eltűnt a helyiségből, hogy alig fél perccel később visszatérjen, nyomában a feleségével.

\- Lilija, kérlek, beszélgess el a fiúval! - mondta az asszonynak, mire Viktor nyelt egy nagyot, és akaratlanul is hátrébb húzódott a kanapén. Jakovot sosem tartotta ijesztő embernek, de a feleségétől egyenesen rettegett.

Azután az este után Viktornak jó időre elment a kedve attól, hogy néhány szájra adott puszin kívül mást is csináljon Mihaillal.

 

**Szentpétervár, 2002. augusztus**

\- Moszkva, mi? - Viktor fintorogva nézett le a Néva vizére, áthajolva a híd korlátja felett.

\- Moszkva - bólintott Mihail. Ő is a lassan hömpölygő folyót nézte maguk alatt, hogy ne kelljen a másik fiú szemébe néznie. - Apu majdnem kétszer annyit fog keresni, mint most, és anyukám is talált ott munkát magának.

\- Esélytelen, hogy itt maradj, mondjuk egy koleszban? - A műkorcsolyázó fiú hangja érzelemmentes volt, de Mihailt nem tudta megtéveszteni vele. - Mi lesz a hokival? Csak nem hagyod itt a csapatodat!

\- Az az igazság, hogy voltam próbajátékon három moszkvai egyesületnél is - ismerte be a hokis. Viktor egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, csak ennyi árulkodott a csalódottságáról.

\- Kitalálom: mindháromnak kellesz.

\- Igen - bólintott Mihail. Végre ránézett Viktorra, és finoman a fiatalabb fiú vállára tette a kezét.

\- Sejtettem. Hiszen nagyon jó vagy.

\- A CSKA olyan ajánlatot tett, hogy ha a szüleim nem költöznének Moszkvába, én akkor is elmennék - ismerte be a fiú, mire Viktor végre felé fordult. - Meg kell értened, Vitya, hiszen te is sportoló vagy, te is tudod, hogy egy ilyen lehetőséget nem hagyhatok ki…

\- Tudom - sóhajtotta Viktor. Igen, ő valóban értette, hiszen, bár más sportot űzött, mint az idősebb fiú, ugyanolyan sikerekről álmodtak mindketten. - Nagyon fogsz hiányozni - mondta, azzal visszafordult a folyó felé. Az ujjaival előrefésülte a haját a bal válla felett, és nekilátott, hogy befonja a hosszú tincseket.

\- Bárcsak te is velem jöhetnél! - motyogta Mihail.

Viktor összeszorított ajkakkal bámulta tovább a Névát, és közben némán gondolkodott. Ő is szeretett volna Mihaillal menni. Valószínűleg ő is hamar találna magának edzőt a fővárosban, és szponzorokat is, hiszen a korosztálya legjobb műkorcsolyázójaként tartották számon. Csak Mamocska hiányozna neki, meg nyilván nem lenne olyan kényelmes több tucat fiúval összezárva, egy sportiskola kollégiumában lakni, de Mihail kedvéért ennyi áldozatra hajlandó lett volna.

\- Én nem mehetek most Moszkvába - mondta halkan. - Már augusztus van, az első versenyem alig három hét múlva lesz, ilyenkor nem lehet edzőt váltani.

\- Vitya… - kezdte Mihail, de Viktor egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta, majd folytatta:

\- Misa, az utolsó versenyem a szezonban márciusban vagy áprilisban lesz, ezt még nem tudom biztosan, mert nem csak tőlem, hanem a szövetségtől is függ, hogy hová küldenek el versenyezni. Addig tudsz várni rám?

\- Viktor, ezt nem kérhetem tőled! - tiltakozott a fiú, de a korcsolyázó csak vállat vont.

\- Nem te kérted. Én akarom. Szóval, tudsz rám addig várni?

\- Persze, hogy várnék, de Viktor, ez nem... - próbált volna érvelni Mihail, de a másik fiú újra belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Jó, akkor várj! Jövő tavasszal utánad megyek, Misa, ígérem!

Mihail, ha akart is még vitatkozni, nem mondott semmit, csak magához ölelte a fiút.

Két héttel később, miután Viktor könnyes szemekkel búcsút intett Mihailnak a pályaudvaron, és szomorúan hazabaktatott, leült a konyhaasztalhoz, hogy segítsen az anyukájának krumplit pucolni. Egy ideig csendben figyelte az asszony fürgén dolgozó kezeit.

\- Mamocska? - szólalt meg végül cérnavékony hangon. Az asszony egy bólintással jelezte, hogy figyel. - Mondd csak, szerinted találnék magamnak edzőt Moszkvában?

\- Vityenka - sóhajtott az asszony, és letette a burgonyát, amit éppen hámozott, és a kezébe vette Viktor kezét. - Mihail után szeretnél menni?

Viktor lassan bólintott.

\- Butaság, igaz?

\- Nem, nem butaság - mondta gyengéden az édesanyja, és nyomott egy puszit a fia fejére. - Ha szeretnéd, de csak ha _tényleg ezt szeretnéd_ , én segítek neked Moszkvában edzőt keresni.

\- Tényleg? - kerekedtek el Viktor szemei.

\- Tényleg - bólintott a nő mosolyogva -, de ezt nagyon, nagyon alaposan át kell gondolnod. Jakov kiváló szakember, az olyan, mint ő, nem terem minden bokorban, neked pedig nagy terveid vannak, nem csak szórakozásból korcsolyázol, igaz?

\- Azt mondod, hogy Jakov nélkül nem lehetek olimpiai bajnok? - kérdezte Viktor csüggedten.

\- Ezt nem tudom biztosan. Az életben nem sok dolgot lehet biztosan tudni előre - vont vállat az asszony. - Én csak azt mondom, hogy most úgy tűnik, nagyon jó helyen vagy. Ha Moszkvába mész, lehet, hogy nem találsz azonnal edzőt magadnak, vagy ha igen, az nem lesz olyan jó, mint Jakov. Úgyhogy ezt is vedd figyelembe, mielőtt döntesz.

Viktor lassan bólintott.

\- És, ha mondjuk azt mondom, hogy ez nem érdekel?

\- Megegyeztünk, igaz? A karriered a tiéd, így az azt érintő döntések is. Én csak tanácsokat adhatok - mosolygott a nő, és elengedte Viktor kezét, hogy folytassa a krumpli hámozását.

\- Na, és mit tanácsolsz, Mamocska?

\- Azt, hogy gondold át, mi a legfontosabb dolog az életben számodra, és az alapján hozz döntést. Néha az ember szíve kétfelé húz, és olyankor nagyon nehéz választani, de szükséges megtenni - tárta szét a karjait az asszony. - Nem kaphatunk meg mindent egyszerre, amire vágyunk.

Viktor a következő tavasszal nem költözött Moszkvába. Mihail soha nem kérte rajta számon, hogy miért.

 

**Szocsi, 2014. február**

Viktor fáradtan, ám a diadaltól még mindig dobogó szívvel tért vissza az olimpiai faluba. A nyakában ott himbálózott az az aranyérem, amiről annyi éven át álmodozott, amiért a végsőkig hajtotta magát, amiért erején felül dolgozott nap nap után… Még mindig úgy érezte magát, mint abban a pillanatban a Jégpalotában, a pálya közepén, amikor a zene elhallgatott a kűrje végeztével, és ő már tisztában volt azzal, ami csak két perccel később, a pontjai kihirdetésével vált hivatalossá: hogy olimpiai bajnok volt. Hiába tudta, hogy most fáradtnak és éhesnek kéne lennie, nem érezte annak magát. Mégis úgy döntött, hogy a kantinba megy, és bekap legalább néhány falatot, mielőtt lefeküdne, és megpróbálna aludni egy kicsit.

Az étkezdében sokan voltak, de Viktor egyetlen ismerős arcot sem látott a sok sportoló között, így, miután magához vett egy adag reszelt sajttal megszórt blinit, leült az egyik üres asztalhoz, és falatozni kezdett. Már az étel felét elfogyasztotta, amikor hirtelen megszólalt mögötte egy hang:

\- Vitya! Úgy örülök, hogy megtaláltalak!

Viktor meglepetten nézett hátra a válla fölött. Természetesen azonnal felismerte az orosz egyenmelegítőt viselő, jóképű fiatal hokist - az évek alatt sokszor futottak össze Mihaillal, és még többször látta őt az újságokban vagy a tévé képernyőjén, de a közösségi média platformjain is követte őt. A műkorcsolyázó ajkaira széles mosoly kúszott.

\- Örülök, hogy látlak, Misa!

Mihail ugyanolyan széles mosollyal az arcán bólintott egyet, majd Viktort és az asztalt megkerülve leült a férfival szemben.

\- Kint voltam a Jégpalotában. Mindkét nap. Valami eszméletlen voltál! Gratulálok! - mondta, és átnyújtott Viktornak egy nagyméretű bevásárlószatyrot. A műkorcsolyázó szemöldöke magasra szaladt, amikor megérezte, milyen nehéz a zacskó. - Nem csomagoltam be, remélem, nem baj.

\- Nem, dehogy, de igazán nem kellett volna... Köszönöm - pislogott rá Viktor. Belenézett a szatyorba, és amikor meglátta, hogy mi van benne, felnevetett. - Hogy a fenébe… hát emlékszel?!

Mihail költőinek ítélte a kérdést, és nem válaszolt, csak mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Viktor kiveszi a zacskóból az óriási üveg Nutellát és a két nagy csomag babapiskótát, majd habozás nélkül ki is bontja őket.

\- Kilenc éves korom óta nem ettem Nutellát - mondta Viktor ámuldozva, és, akár egy kisgyerek, belemártotta a kisujját az üvegbe, majd a szájához emelte, és lenyalta róla a finom mogyorós krémet. - Finom! Olyan finom!

Ezúttal Mihailon volt a sor, hogy felnevessen.

\- Semmit sem változtál - csóválta a fejét. Ha Mihail máskor mondja neki ugyanezt, Viktor talán vitatkozott volna. Hiszen ő igenis sokat változott, az eltelt évek nem suhantak át felette nyomtalanul, mind kívül, mind belül más volt már, mint tizenkét évvel ezelőtt; ám most, ebben a percben ő maga is úgy érezte, hogy újra az a csillogó szemű kisfiú, aki egy régi szentpétervári bérházban ül egy a szocializmus legsötétebb évtizedében készült kanapén, és arról álmodozik, hogy egy napon majd megnyeri az Olimpiát, és akkor magába töm egy egész üveg Nutellát.

\- Egész héten csak banánt ettem, meg üres zöldséglevest - biggyesztette le az ajkait, majd belemártott egy babapiskótát az üvegbe. - Jakov közvetlenül a verseny után megtömött ugyan hamburgerrel, de azért ez sokkal jobb.

\- Örülök neki.

\- Nem kérsz? - Viktor Mihail felé billentette az üveget, de a hokis csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, kösz. Edd csak meg az egészet!

\- Ha én ezt mind magamba tömöm, meg fogok halni - vagy cukormérgezéstől, vagy mert Jakov öl meg érte. Még van egy versenyem a szezonban, nem kéne meghíznom…

\- Ha Jakov meg akar ölni, csak küldd hozzám - kacsintott rá Mihail. - Vállalom a felelősséget. Te most ezt, Vitya, _kurvára megérdemled_ , érted?

Viktor szívét melegség öntötte el Mihail szavait hallva. Nem mondott semmit, csak belemártott egy újabb babapiskótát a mogyorókrémbe, majd jóízűen beleharapott. Mihail egy darabig csendben nézte, ahogy eszik, majd beszédbe elegyedtek, ám a hokisnak hamarosan el kellett mennie lefeküdni, hiszen az ő Olimpiája még nem ért véget. Búcsúzóul megölelték egymást, és Viktor mosolyogva, a Nutellától maszatos szájjal figyelte, ahogy a másik eltűnik a helyiség ajtaja mögött. Ahogy a kezébe vette a következő, sokadik babapiskótát, nagyot sóhajtott.

Vajon most itt lenne, ha akkor régen megtartja a Mihailnak tett ígéretét, és követi őt Moszkvába?

Nem, biztosan nem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egyébként a 2014-es szocsi olimpiai keretben nem volt Mihail keresztnevű orosz hokijátékos.


	2. Az apa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos hát, ez indokolatlanul és feleslegesen hosszúra sikeredett. Nem is értem, amikor a vázlatot írtam hozzá, azt hittem, négy-, maximum hatezer szóból megoldom. Tévedni emberi dolog, a sün is megmondta - lássuk be, borzasztóan elszaladt velem a ló, ilyen túlzó lelkesedéssel már régen vetettem bele magam bármibe is, ami nem emberi agyakkal kapcsolatos. Ráadásul annyi Easter egget sikerült belegyömöszkölnöm, hogy azt egy húsvéti nyuszi is megirigyelhetné. Ja, meg még mindig szappanoperákat írok, nyilván, hiszen csak ahhoz értek.
> 
> Akiket nem érdekelnek a saját szereplős részek, ezt még nyugodtan ugorják át. A következőben majd érkezik végre Chris is, teljes tizenöt éves valójában. ;)
> 
> Szeretném előre jelezni, hogy a tizenhat éves Viktor a korcsolyázáson kívül még egy dolgot sportszerűen űz: a vállvonogatást. Meg úgy alapjában véve is kissé(?) idegesítő, gügye és tökkelütött. Csak úgy mondom. :"D

**Szentpétervár, 2005. január 8.**

\- Már megint feleslegesen téptem a számat egész álló héten, mert te képtelen vagy odafigyelni arra, amit mondanak neked! - tajtékzott Jakov. - Nem tudom, mit képzelsz magadról! A te korodban nem lehet felelőtlenül ugrándozni, mert megsérülsz, de minimum megrövidíted a karriered. Évekkel. Ezt akarod? Hogy neked is huszonkét évesen vissza kelljen vonulnod a versenyzéstől?!

Viktor meg sem próbált bűnbánó arcot erőltetni magára, de azért elhátrált a falig. Jakov követte őt, és egészen közelről folytatta az ordibálást. A fiatal korcsolyázó alig tudta visszatartani a fintorgást, mikor megérezte a férfi nem túl kellemes leheletét.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy négyfordulatosokat ugorj, amíg még növésben vagy!

Viktor ezt hallva félrebillentette a fejét, és megeresztett egy mosolyt edzője felé. Nem szánta ugyan pimasznak, de annak hatott.

\- Azt mondtad, Jakov edző, hogy addig nem ugorhatok kvadokat, míg a junior mezőnyben versenyzem - tárta szét karjait. - Ez viszont a _felnőtt_ nemzeti bajnokság.

\- Kurva okosnak képzeled magad, mi?!

\- Ugyan, Feltsman úr, inkább dicsérje meg a fiút! - szólalt meg mellettük egy öltönyös alak, akiben Viktor felismerte az orosz szövetség egyik képviselőjét, akit gyakran látott a junior versenyein is. Edző és növendéke érdeklődve fordult a férfi felé. - Viktor Andrejevics épp most nyert magának egy jegyet az Európa-bajnokságra.

\- Komolyan? - csillantak fel a fiatal korcsolyázó szemei, mire a férfi bólintott.

\- Ha hozod a formád, akkor akár a felnőtt világbajnokságról is beszélhetünk.

Ennek hallatán Viktor ajkai olyan széles mosolyra húzódtak, hogy belefájdult a szája szeglete. Levette a nyakából az alig pár perce kapott bronzérmet, és Jakov nyakába akasztotta, majd nyomott egy cuppanós puszit az idegességtől egyre csak vörösödő edző jobb orcájára.

\- Megyek, átöltözöm, aztán megkeresem Mamocskát! - jelentette ki, majd mielőtt bárki akár csak szólhatott volna, hóna alá csapta azt az óriási plüss uszkárt, amit egy csillogó szemű kislány nyújtott át neki a kűrje után, és elindult az öltözők irányába.

\- Egyszer ki fog téged dobni - jegyezte meg Georgij percekkel később, amikor éppen mindketten a melegítőnadrágjukat húzták magukra. - Ki fog dobni, és utána nem lesz olyan hülye az egész országban, sőt, az egész világon sem, aki hajlandó lenne edzeni téged.

\- Ugyan már, Gosa, Jakov sosem hagyna el engem! - tiltakozott Viktor bárgyú vigyorral az arcán, a vállát vonogatva. - Ő nem az a fajta, aki csak úgy kihajítana bárkit is.

\- Hát, nem tudom, szerintem csak türelmesebb veled, mint a korábbi edzőid, de amikor véglegesen a felnőtt mezőnybe kerülsz, és nem szállítod sorra az aranyakat úgy, mint most, majd megnézheted magad - csóválta a fejét homlokráncolva a másik fiú. - Hányan is dobtak ki, mielőtt Jakovhoz kerültél? Négyen? Öten?

Viktor felhúzta a sliccét, hátrarázta a haját, majd - nem törődve a többi korcsolyázóval, akik mind őket nézték -, akár egy óvodás, kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

\- Nagyon érett vagy, Vitya, komolyan - forgatta a szemét Georgij. - Ahelyett, hogy a nyelvedet nyújtogatod, inkább mondd meg, haza kell-e, hogy kísérjelek.

\- Nem, Mamocska itt van, vele megyek - rázta a fejét Viktor, most már komoly ábrázattal.

\- Nocsak, egyedül félsz a sötét pétervári utcákon, Nyikiforov? - kérdezte az egyik vetélytársa gúnyosan. Viktor, legszebb médiamosolyával az arcán, válasz helyett csak vállat vont. Nem érdekelte, ki mit gondol. Mióta nyáron egy csapat fiú úgy helyben hagyta, hogy utána két hétig fel volt duzzadva az arca és minden porcikája kék-zöld volt, nem szívesen járt sehová sem egyedül. Jakov nem is engedte volna: utasításba adta a fiúknak a klubnál, hogy mindig kísérjék el Viktort az edzésekre és onnan haza. Nem mintha a többi fiú olyan ijesztő vagy különösebben erős lett volna, de legalább lett volna tanúja annak, ha újra megtámadják.

Miután befejezte az öltözködést és túlesett a kötelező sajtótájékoztatón és interjúkon, Viktor az anyukája keresésére indult. Az asszonyt hamar meg is találta az atléták és a szakmai stáb számára kijelölt bejáratnál Lilija és a láthatóan még mindig bosszús Jakov társaságában.

\- Nesze - nyomta a kezébe Jakov a bronzérmet, amit korábban nála hagyott. Viktor azon nyomban az anyukája nyakába akasztotta, és átölelte a nőt. - Ne vágj ilyen elégedett képet, Vitya, holnapután úgy megdolgoztatlak az edzésen, hogy kegyelemért fogsz könyörögni!

\- De még nincs holnapután - vont vállat Viktor, miután elengedte az anyukáját. A nő mosolyogva simított végig az arcán.

\- Menthetetlen vagy - morogta Jakov. - Most menj haza, és pihend ki magad, nem akarom, hogy holnap leégess engem a gálán!

\- Hát égettelek én le téged valaha, Jakov edző? - vigyorgott a férfira Viktor, ám az nem viszonozta a mosolyt.

\- Ahogy viselkedsz, tulajdonképpen folyamatosan azt teszed - vetette oda szárazon, majd a két nőhöz fordult. - Na, gyere, Lilija, menjünk haza! Jó éjszakát, Luda!

\- Most éppen miért haragszik rád? Mit csináltál már megint, Vityenka? - kérdezte Viktor édesanyja, amikor az edző és a felesége eltűnt az épületből kivezető ajtó mögött.

\- Semmit. Tudod, milyen Jakov, folyton dühös valamiért - tárta szét a karjait Viktor. A nő ismerte eléggé őt, hogy ne higgyen neki, de nem szólt semmit, csak játékosan beleborzolt a fiú hajába, azután visszaadta neki a bronzérmet.

\- Gyere, későre jár, menjünk haza! Erre pedig nagyon vigyázz!

Viktor széles mosollyal az ajkain bólintott, felhúzta a cipzárt a vastag télikabátján, és futólépésben indult el a parkoló felé. Édesanyja a fejét csóválva, nevetve nézett utána.

Hazafelé az autóban Viktor lelkesedésének helyét a fáradtság vette át: majdnem elaludt, mire leparkoltak a ház előtt. A szemeit dörzsölgetve kászálódott ki a kocsiból, de azért nem engedte az anyukájának, hogy ő vigye a bőröndjét és a sporttáskáját helyette. Ljudmila Nyikiforova csak ne cipekedjen a fia helyett!

A ház ajtaját valaki korábban kitámasztotta, és az előtérben, a postaládák elé egy nagy rakás dobozt pakolt.

\- Ilyenkor költözik valaki? Hiszen már éjfél is elmúlt! - csodálkozott a nő, Viktor azonban túl fáradt volt, hogy egy vállrándításnál többre fussa tőle.

A lépcsőházban, a lift előtt újabb dobozok fogadták őket, és egy fiatal fiú, aki épp a felvonóba pakolta be őket.

\- Jó estét - mosolygott rá Viktor anyukája. - Beférünk még mi is? Csak az elsőig mennénk.

A fiú láthatóan nagyon bele volt merülve a munkába, mert Ljudmila hangjára döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, és majdnem elejtette a dobozt, ami a kezében volt.

\- Öhm… izé, persze… jó estét - motyogta döbbenten. Azután Viktorra tévedt a szeme, és Viktor ezért a tekintetért sugárzó mosollyal jutalmazta meg.

_Nocsak._

Ismerte ezt a pillantást, nagyon is jól, mert számtalanszor látta már lányoktól, fiúktól, fiataloktól, de olykor nála sokkal idősebb, felnőtt emberektől is. Pontosan tudta, mit jelent, és a legtöbbször imponált is neki - ezúttal nagyon is, hiszen a fiú, akinek a sűrű szempillákkal keretezett, fekete szemei méregették őt, _hihetetlenül_ jóképű volt, a bicepsze pedig… nos, nagyon-nagyon szép darab.

A liftben szerencsére mindhármuknak jutott hely a dobozok és Viktor bőröndje mellett. A felfelé tartó úton a korcsolyázó a szeme sarkából figyelte az idegen fiút. Nem csak a bicepsze volt szép darab, a többi testrésze is igen tetszetős volt - már amennyire a ruhák takarásában meg lehetett állapítani.

\- Alig állsz a lábadon - mondta halkan Ljudmila, és végigsimított fia felkarján. - Kérsz azért vacsorát?

Viktor megrázta a fejét. Nem volt éhes, de még ha az is lett volna, akkor is inkább csak lefeküdt volna aludni. Hihetetlenül kimerítette a mai verseny, mind fizikailag, mind mentálisan - hiszen mindent beleadott, amit csak tudott. Muszáj volt, felnőttek között kellett bizonyítania.

\- Jól van, akkor majd reggelire kapsz valami kiadósat.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott az édesanyjára. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy az idegen fiú közben csendben bámulja őt.

_Ki kéne deríteni, melyik lakásban lakik…_

Mikor felértek a nyolcadikra, Ljudmila azelőtt nyitotta ki a liftajtót, hogy fia megelőzhette volna. Viktor már annyira álmos volt, hogy alig vonszolta magát. Kilépve a felvonóból is magán érezte másik fiú pillantását, és biztos volt benne, hogy az éppen a szűk farmerben domborodó fenekét veszi alaposabban szemügyre. Ha nem lett volna ennyire fáradt, és nem lett volna itt Mamocska, talán meg is tette volna azt a szívességet a másiknak, hogy kicsit „produkálja magát”, de így csak hátranézett a válla felett. A másik fiú cseppet sem jött zavarba, amikor a tekintetük találkozott, sőt, pimaszul elmosolyodott, és Viktor ezért ezúttal egy cinkos kis kacsintással ajándékozta meg.

\- Jó éjszakát - mondta a fiúnak, mielőtt a mit sem sejtő édesanyja, aki eddig a kulcsai keresésével volt elfoglalva, becsukta volna a lift ajtaját maguk mögött.

A lakásba érve vidám nevetgélés fogadta őket: az apja barátai megint átjöttek kártyázni. Mostanában sokat jártak hozzájuk, volt, hogy havonta háromszor is, és késő éjszakába nyúlóan maradtak. Viktor csak annyi időre akart benézni a nappaliba, hogy udvariasságból köszönjön nekik, ám az apja megállította.

\- Na? Nyertél valamit?

Viktor meglepve nézett a férfira. Számított ugyan a kérdésre - az apja a versenyeire nem járt el, nem is nézte őket meg a tévében sem, de azért mindig szerette tudni, hogy a fia nem csak szórakozni jár a jégpályára, és az edzéseknek megvan az eredménye -, de nem a férfi barátai előtt. Andrej Nyikiforov ezredes ugyanis, annak ellenére, hogy Viktor mindent megnyert már a junior mezőnyben, amit csak megnyerhetett, még mindig szégyellte, hogy a fia ilyen „lányoknak való” sportot űz.

\- Ezt - mondta a fiú, majd egy már-már szégyellős kis mosollyal előhúzta a zsebéből és felmutatta a bronzszínűre festett érmet. - És mehetek az Eb-re.

Az édesapja helyeslően bólintott egyet. Néhányan a társaságból rámosolyogtak, mások gratuláltak neki.

\- Megetettem és levittem Makkacsint. Azt hiszem, megint az ágyadban alszik - jelentette ki a férfi, majd belekortyolt az üveg sörébe, ezzel jelezve, hogy lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést.

\- Köszönöm. - Viktor alig tudott visszafogni egy feltörni készülő ásítást. Örült, hogy nem kell még a kutyáját is levinnie pisilni, és azonnal befekhet a puha, meleg ágyba. - Jó éjszakát!

A szobájában valóban ott várta Makkacsin az ágyon, kényelmesen elfészkelve magát a takaró alá. Viktor leült az ágy szélre, és mosolyogva végigsimított a kutya fején. Az lustán pislogva nézett fel rá.

\- Képzeld, Makka, megyek az Eb-re! - mondta neki lelkesen, de a kutya továbbra is egykedvűen pislogott rá. - Na, szép, hát nem is érdekel? - csóválta a fejét Viktor, majd felállt, átöltözött, és arrébb tolta Makkacsint, hogy ő is elférjen az ágyon. A plüss uszkárját letette az igazi mellé, az érme pedig az éjjeliszekrényre került; azután lefeküdt, és szinte rögtön elaludt. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, mielőtt a kutyusát átölelve elragadta volna az álom, hogy holnap ki kell derítenie az új lakó nevét, és hogy melyik lakásba költözött. Kíváncsi volt arra a fiúra. Szívesen megismerkedett volna vele _igazán_ közelről is.

Másnap azonban, mire felkelt, már nem volt ideje semmi másra, csak egy gyors reggelire és arra, hogy sebtében magára kapja a ruháit, mert el kellett indulnia a bajnoki gála próbájára. A fésülködést is csak Jakov kocsijában tudta befejezni, miközben azt hallgathatta, hogy az edző morog, amiért majd hetekig szedegetheti a hosszú, ezüstszínű hajszálakat az új Audiból. Viktor, amikor már leparkoltak a műjégcsarnok előtt, ártatlanul megjegyezte, hogy leginkább az ő nemzetközi versenyeredményeinek köszönhető, hogy Jakov egyáltalán új autót vehetett, mire az edző újabb dühös litániába kezdett arról, milyen hálátlan kölyök a tanítványa. A fiú oda sem figyelt rá, csak ásítozott - nem tiszteletlenségből, csupán a fáradtságtól, de Jakov persze ezt is félreértette. Mindig félreértette Viktort. A fiatal műkorcsolyázó néha úgy érezte, mintha egészen más nyelvet beszélnének - vagy mintha Jakov a Holdról jött volna.

 

Végül hétfő reggel látta újra a titokzatos új lakót. Viktor éppen edzésre indult, szokás szerint a sporttáskájával a vállán, a gurulós bőröndjét maga után húzva, az új, divatos fekete ballonkabátja alatt az orosz műkorcsolya-válogatott piros-fehér melegítőjét viselve, magas lófarokba tűzött hajjal, amikor a postaládák előtt szembetalálkozott vele.

\- Szia! - köszönt vidoran a fiúra, aki erre elmosolyodott.

\- Szia! Újabb utazás?

Viktor értetlenül pislogott.

\- Tessék?

\- Hát, tegnapelőtt bőrönddel jöttél, ma bőrönddel mész - tárta szét a karjait a másik fiú. - Gondoltam, két nyaralás közt vagy, mert meg akarsz szökni ebből az ótvar hidegből, vagy ilyesmi…

Viktorból erre kibuggyant a nevetés. Jóízűen, hangosan kacagott hosszan, talán egy egész percig is, azonban a másik fiú egyáltalán nem jött zavarba, csak mosolyogva nézte őt.

\- Ne… ne haragudj - szabadkozott a műkorcsolyázó a kabátja ujjával törölgetve a szeme sarkát. - Csak… Ez vicces volt! Ez nem… - mutatott a bőröndre, még mindig a nevetéssel küszködve. - Nem utazáshoz kell. Minden nap ezzel járok edzésre.

\- Edzésre? - csodálkozott a fiú. - Ilyenkor?

\- Miért, karácsony másnapján, ráadásul szombat éjfélkor költözködni teljesen normális dolog? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Viktor. A másik még ettől sem pirult el, és ez nagyon tetszett Viktornak. Szerette a határozott fiúkat, akiket nehéz volt zavarba hozni.

\- Jó, ez jogos… - motyogta a fiú. - Izé… Ilja vagyok egyébként. Ilja Aznavurjan.

\- Viktor Nyikiforov. - A fiú oldalra döntött fejjel, a legszebb mosolyát megvillantva mutatkozott be, és Ilja pupillái látványosan nagyra tágultak ezt a mosolyt látva. Viktor ugyan nem olvasott túl jól az emberekben, de pontosan tudta, ez mit jelent. Amikor kezet fogtak, határozottan szorította meg Ilja kezét, ugyanakkor a hüvelykujjával gyengéden végig is simított a fiú kézfején.

\- Mondd csak, elkísérhetlek? - kérdezte Ilja. - Még nem ismerem a környéket, megmutathatnád.

\- Sajnos nem lehet - húzta a száját Viktor. - Ma jönnek értem kocsival.

\- Kár. - Ilja láthatóan csalódott volt.

\- Várj csak! - kapott a fejéhez Viktor, és a sporttáskájából előhalászta azt a kis, kutyusos jegyzetfüzetet, amibe az edzéssel kapcsolatos fontos dolgokat szokta feljegyezni. Kitépett belőle egy lapot, és a szintén kutyusos tollával ráfirkantotta a telefonszámát, majd összehajtva, a két ujja közé csippentve átnyújtotta Iljának. - A számom. Ma hat után érek haza, nyugodtan hívj fel, ha szeretnél! Egyeztethetünk egy városnéző túrát valamelyik napra… vagy mást is, ha szeretnél - kacsintott egyet a legdögösebb vigyorával kísérve, amit már két éve gyakorolt a tükör előtt.

\- Remek - vigyorgott Ilja.

Mikor Viktor két perccel később beszállt Jakov autójába, olyan széles, ragyogó mosoly volt az arcán, hogy az edző is megdöbbent rajta, pedig ha valaki, hát ő _túl sokszor_ is látta mosolyogni a fiút.

\- Mitől van ilyen jó kedved hétfő reggel, Vitya? - ráncolta a homlokát. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem foglak ma úgy megdolgoztatni, hogy a nap végén kegyelemért könyörögj! Alig néhány napunk van, mielőtt indulnánk Torinóba!

Viktor csak megvonta a vállát. Mindegy, hogy kiköpi-e a belét a mai edzésen, Ilja akkor is jóképű és szexi marad.

 

Este, amikor Georgij társaságában belépett a lakásukba, beszélgetés zaja fogadta őket. Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét. Az apja már hétfő estére is kártyapartit szervez?!

Nyögdécselve bújt ki a kabátjából és a bakancsából. Jakov valóban úgy megdolgoztatta, mint talán még soha korábban, de legalább végre azt is megengedte, hogy beletegye a kűrjébe a négyfordulatos toe loopot, és ma azt is sokat gyakorolták. Georgij is levette a cipőjét, hogy ne hordja be a latyakot a lakásba, és a fogasra akasztotta a kabátját.

\- Á, Vityenka, végre megjöttél! - jelent meg az előszobában az édesanyja. - És te is, Gosa? Nem is tudtam, hogy téged is várunk vacsorára.

\- Csókolom! Csak Viktor ígért nekem valamit, azért ugrottam fel. Nem eszek itt, anyukám agyon csap, ha megint jóllakottan érek haza, mikor vacsorát főz - mosolygott Georgij.

\- Na gyere, gyere, a nappaliban vagyunk, kapsz valami finomat! - ragadta karon a fiút a nő.

\- Igazán nem akarok zavarni! És anyukám vacsorával vár otthon! - tiltakozott Georgij, de Viktor édesanyja úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallaná.

\- Add fel, úgysem úszod meg - nevetett Viktor. - Tudod jól, hogy Mamocska mindenkit megetet, aki feljön hozzánk.

\- Bizony! Legalább egy kis szirnyikit fogadj el, most lett kész! - A nő vonszolni kezdte a fiút a nappali felé. Viktor vigyorogva követte őket.

Belépve a nappaliba a fiú megtorpant. Arra számított, hogy apja jól ismert barátaival találja majd szemben magát, ehelyett csak két vendég ült a kanapén, az egyik egy a szüleivel nagyjából egyidős férfi, és a másik a láthatóan unatkozó Ilja.

Viktor átkozta magát, amiért a délutáni edzés után lusta volt hajat mosni, vagy legalább megfésülködni. Nem úgy akart újra találkozni a fiúval, hogy a haja egy összevissza szénakazalra emlékeztető, az egyik lány edzőtársától kölcsönvett, lepke alakú csattal összetűzött kontyban meredezik a feje tetején, ráadásul az apja, mint aki még fel is akarja hívni rá a figyelmet, a szemöldökét ráncolva végigmérte őt.

\- Hogy nézel ki, édes fiam?

Viktor nem tudott mást tenni, csak bárgyú vigyorral az arcán vállat vonni.

\- Georgij - biccentett a férfi a másik korcsolyázó felé épp úgy, mint aki azt mondja, _„na, így kell kinéznie egy férfinak”_ , majd a vendégeik felé fordult, hogy bemutassa őket. - Aznavurjan ezredes az új munkatársam, és a fia Ilja Iljics. Ő pedig Viktor, a fiam.

Viktor kiérezte az apja hangjából, hogy egyáltalán nem szívesen mutatja be fiaként, mégis a legszebb mosolyát vette elő, miközben kezet rázott az ezredessel. Már megszokta, hogy az apja nem dicsekszik vele, és a tettetés amúgy is jól ment neki. Az a mosoly azonban, amivel Ilját megajándékozta, már cseppet sem volt tettetett.

Miután túlestek a bemutatáson, Viktor édesanyja az egyik fotelbe parancsolta Georgijt, és azon nyomban a kezébe nyomott egy tányérra való szirnyikit. Viktor elnézést kért, és a szobájába sietett, ahol Makkacsin már megint az ágyon szunyókált. Gyorsan kibontotta a haját a kócos kontyból, megfésülködött, a hosszú tincseket egy egyszerű lófarokba fogta a tarkójánál, megigazította magán a piros-fehér melegítőt, azután felmarkolt egy plüssmackót, amit Georgijnak tett félre, és egy DVD-t, majd visszasietett a nappaliba. Amikor belépett, az apja újra végigmérte őt. Viktor bocsánatkérő mosollyal megvonta a vállát, azután az éppen falatozó edzőtársa mögé lépett, átkarolta, és meglengette előtte a macit.

\- Tessék! Ez volt a legaranyosabb - mondta mosolyogva. A plüssjáték valóban aranyos volt: nagy, fehér, puha jegesmackó, nyakában egy sárga-barna sállal, a mellső mancsában egy filcdarabból készült szívecskével. Viktor egy lelkes kis rajongólánytól kapta néhány héttel korábban a születésnapjára, és egy ideig meg is tartotta volna, ha Gosa nem panaszkodik fél délután kétségbeesetten arról, hogy nincs pénze ajándékot venni az új barátnője születésnapjára.

Miközben a felnőttek a mackóra figyeltek, gyakorlott mozdulattal két doboz óvszert csúsztatott Georgij melegítőjének zsebébe. Viktornak nem fért a fejébe, hogy a fiú miért félt még mindig besétálni egy drogériába vagy patikába, és megvenni magának a gumit, ahogy ő maga - és vélhetően minden más, velük egyidős fiú - is tette. Ez nem volt olyan nagy ügy, mint egy tripla Axel - amitől bezzeg Gosa nyilvánvalóan nem parázott, mert nagyon szépen meg tudta ugrani.

A felnőttek ugyan nem vették észre a Georgij zsebébe csempészett dobozkákat, de Ilja igen; amikor a tekintete találkozott Viktoréval, a szája szegletében sunyi kis vigyor bujkált.

\- Köszönöm - mondta Georgij hálásan, a válla felett nézve Viktorra. - Biztos tetszeni fog Dasenkának?

Viktor az édesanyja felé fordította a plüsst.

\- Szerinted egy tizennégy éves lánynak ez jó ajándék? - kérdezte.

\- Tökéletes - mosolygott Ljudmila. - Én legalábbis örültem volna neki tizennégy éves koromban.

Viktor fölényes vigyorral nézett Georgijra, mire a fiú átvette tőle a mackót.

\- Ezt is odaadom. Meg kéne nézned. - Viktor ezúttal a DVD-t nyújtotta a másik fiú felé, de az nem vette el.

\- Don Quijote? - fintorgott felvont szemöldökkel. - Vitya, már ne is haragudj, de mivel Lilija egész szezonban folyamatosan kínoz, semmi kedvem balettet nézni. _Arabeszkekről vannak rémálmaim._

\- Szerintem pedig ez a kedvenc baletted - közölte Viktor olyan tényszerűséggel, mintha csak azt mondaná, hogy a Lutzot külső élről kell ugrani. - Dasenka ebből választott zenét az idei kűrjéhez, hogy így tisztelegjen a nagymamája emléke előtt, aki úgy ötven évvel ezelőtt a Marinszkij színpadán táncolta Kitri szerepét.

Georgij szinte fénysebességgel kapta ki Viktor kezei közül a DVD-t és szorította a mellkasához.

\- Meg sem kérdezem, ezt honnan tudod - csóválta a fejét -, de a hálám a sírig üldözni fog! Vitya, te leszel az esküvőnkön a tanúm!

Viktor erre nevetve vállon veregette edzőtársát. Aznavurjan ezredes is nevetni kezdett.

\- Látom, Andrej, hogy a te fiad is nagyon ért hozzá, hogyan kell megfűzni a nőket.

Viktor a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ilja a szájához emeli az egyébként üres poharát, hogy eltakarja vele a vigyort, ami az arcára ült.

\- Ebben az egyben rám ütött - csóválta a fejét Viktor apja. - Bár nem tudom, ez jó vagy rossz hír.

\- Most mennem kell, anyukám agyon csap, ha megint lekésem a vacsorát - állt fel Georgij. - Köszönöm a sütit!

Viktor kikísérte edzőtársát. Mire visszaért az előszobából, a felnőttek újra társalogni kezdtek. Ilja csak ült a helyén, és bámult maga elé, azután, mikor a műkorcsolyázó visszatért, őt kezdte el bámulni.

\- Képzeld, Vityenka, Iljával egy iskolába fogtok járni!

Az édesanyja szavait hallva Viktor talán kissé túlságosan is lelkesen fordult Ilja felé.

\- Bizony - hajolt előre a fiú a kanapén. - Megmutathatnád, mi merre van a suliban, meg ilyesmi, mert senkit sem ismerek még.

\- Szívesen, bár szerintem nem leszek nagy segítség. - Viktor vigyora bocsánatkérő fintorba fordult. - Csak hetente egyszer járok be, a tantermek feléről azt sem tudom, merre van.

A két vendég kérdő pillantására Viktor édesapja adta meg a választ, bár láthatóan kelletlenül:

\- Vitya magántanuló.

\- Ó! Akkor hiába kérném, hogy holnap mutasd meg, merre van az iskola, igaz? - sóhajtott Ilja.

\- Szerencséd van, épp keddenként kell bejárnom - kacsintott Viktor.

\- És miért vagy magántanuló? - kérdezte az ezredes.

\- Élsport - válaszolt a fiú udvarias mosollyal. Tudta, hogy az apja nem szereti reklámozni, hogy milyen sportot űz, de mivel most már biztos volt benne, hogy a vendégek rákérdeznének, hozzátette: - Műkorcsolyázó vagyok. Napi három edzés mellett nem fér bele máshogy a suli. A kedd a pihenőnapom, úgyhogy olyankor járok be az iskolába.

\- Megmondom neked őszintén, én nem örülök túlzottan neki - mondta az apja az új munkatársának -, de hát mit csináljak, ha azt mondják, a gyerek tehetséges?

Viktor úgy döntött, ahelyett, hogy kimondaná, amit gondol, inkább megigazítja a hajgumiját. Igen, persze, _„azt mondják, a gyerek tehetséges”_. Az új pontozási rendszerben máris kilencszer állított fel junior világrekordot, amiket három verseny alatt ért el a szezon őszi felében. Megnyerte a korosztályos világbajnokságot kétszer, a Grand Prix döntőt háromszor. Az apjának ez mégsem jelentett semmit, neki hiába magyarázta volna, mit jelentenek ezek a győzelmek.

Az édesanyja sóhajtott egyet.

\- Ha már műkorcsolya… - nézett a fiára, és hirtelen egy cinkos kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán -, ki az a Dasenka? Gosa barátnőjét nem Julijának hívják?

\- Vele már szakítottak - kezdte el Viktor a vállát vonogatni. - Még decemberben, a Grand Prix döntőn. Dasenka pedig az új lány, aki nyáron jött Moszkvából.

\- Mi történt?

\- Ötletem sincs. - Viktor még mindig a vállát vonogatta. - Reggel még egymás kezét fogták, amikor átmentünk a csarnokba a szállodából, de a hatperces bemelegítéskor Gosa már romokban volt, láttad, utána hogy elszúrta a kűrjét… Mindegy, már túl van rajta, most Dasenkát akarja épp randira hívni.

\- Maradt még lány ebben a városban, akivel Georgij haverod nem járt együtt? - csóválta a fejét az apja. Viktor tanácstalanságot tettetve széttárta a karjait. Nem volt kedve Gosa szerelmi életéről beszélni. Nem is igazán értette, az anyukája miért hozta fel a témát éppen most, a vendégeik előtt, akiket valószínűleg a legkevésbé sem érdekelt a dolog.

\- És te, Viktor? - Ilja olyan hirtelen szólalt meg, hogy a műkorcsolyázó fiú kissé összerezzent. - Te jársz most valakivel?

Viktort a kérdés maga ugyan nem lepte meg, de az, hogy Ilja itt és most teszi fel, igen.

\- Nem, most nem - rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva, majd a mutatóujját az ajka közepére biggyesztve úgy tett, mint aki elgondolkodik valamin. - Bár lehet, hogy nemsokára fogok. Van valaki, aki érdekel - vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a fiúra. Abból, ahogy Ilja elmosolyodott, egyértelmű volt, hogy értette az üzenetet.

_Helyes._

Hivatalosan is elment az esze, gondolta Viktor. Mégis ki flörtöl ilyen nyíltan a szülei jelenlétében? Még szerencse, hogy a felnőttek sosem veszik a lapot, és néha nagyon is vakok tudnak lenni arra, hogy mi folyik az orruk előtt.

\- A lányok helyett inkább a matekleckéddel kéne törődnöd, fiam - nézett rá szigorúan az apja. Viktor elfintorodott. Az apja vajon miért utálta, ha a műkorcsolyában elért eredményeiről beszél a munkatársai és a barátai előtt, ha közben előszeretettel emlegette fel ugyanezen emberek füle hallatára a hiányosságait? A szülőknek nem inkább azzal kéne dicsekedniük, miben jó a gyerekük? - Ha megbuksz, felőlem beállíthat hozzánk személyesen az elnök is, akkor sem fogom tovább engedni, hogy a jégen bohóckodj tanulás helyett.

Viktor élt a gyanúperrel, hogy apja ilyenkor azt kívánta demonstrálni, szigorú szülő, aki keményen fogja és fegyelmezi otthon a gyerekét. Viktor pedig, maga sem tudta, pontosan miért, mindig eljátszotta a szerepet mások előtt, amit várt tőle, és nem ellenkezett. Most is ezt tette, bármennyire is megalázó volt egy vele egyidős fiú jelenlétében, aki ráadásul tetszett is neki.

\- Bocsánat - motyogta bűnbánó tekintettel. Abból, hogy milyen forrónak érezte az arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy el is pirult.

\- Nem megy jól a matek? - kérdezte Aznavurjan ezredes. - Ilja biztos szívesen segít, ha szeretnéd. Ő kitűnő tanuló - mondta nyilvánvaló büszkeséggel, és vállon veregette fiát.

Viktor beharapta az alsó ajkát, hogy ne kezdjen el úgy vigyorogni, mint akinek elmentek otthonról. Lehet, hogy az apja leégette, de végre megvolt az ürügy is arra, hogy a szobájába mehessenek, és kettesben maradhasson Iljával.

\- A holnapra feladott házimból sem értek egy kukkot sem. Reménytelen vagyok. Tényleg tudnál segíteni valamikor? - nézett a fiúra, mire az lelkesen bólogatni kezdett. Viktort kissé emlékeztette Makkacsinra, amikor a kutyus azt nézte, ahogy a gumilabda pattog a betonon.

\- Most?

A két fiú kérdő pillantással nézett a felnőttekre, akik bólintottak. Viktor alig tudott visszafojtani egy diadalittas mosolyt, miközben Ilját a szobájába vezette. Makkacsin azon nyomban felugrott az ágyról, és a vendéghez szaladt, amint átlépték a küszöböt.

\- Ó, helló - vakarta meg a kutya fejét Ilja, Viktornál pedig ezzel újabb jó pontot szerzett. Ha a fiú nem jön ki jól Makkával, akkor kénytelen lett volna lekoptatni, akármilyen szexi is.

\- Na, gyerünk, kifelé! - kapta fel Viktor a kutyust, és nem törődve annak méltatlankodó pillantásával, egyszerűen kitette őt a szobából, és becsukta az ajtót. Mosolyogva fordult vissza a másik fiú felé. - Szia!

\- Szia! - Az Ilja arcára felkúszó félmosolyt egy ragadozó is megirigyelhette volna. Viktor a fiú kezei után nyúlt, hogy összekulcsolja az ujjaikat. - Be kell vallanom valamit: tök hülye vagyok matekból.

\- Akkor meg hogy vagy kitűnő tanuló? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a korcsolyázó.

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy mindig meg tudom találni a megfelelő embereket, akik kisegítenek engem - kacsintott Ilja.

\- Nekem is be kell vallanom valamit. Minden matekdogám hibátlan szokott lenni.

\- Akkor miért parázik apád, hogy megbuksz?

\- A házikat el szoktam felejteni megírni, pedig azokra kapnám a jegyem hetven százalékát - vonta meg a vállát Viktor, majd lenézett az összekulcsolt ujjaikra. Elengedte Ilja kezeit, hogy a sajátjai felfelé indulhassanak az alkarjain a könyökökig, azután felcsusszanjanak a tökéletes tricepszekre, végül végigsimítsanak azokon a formás bicepszeken, amiket már szombaton kinézett magának.

\- Na és, Viktor, mondd csak, nekem is cuki plüssmacikat kell vennem és baletteket néznem, ha be akarok vágódni nálad? - döntötte oldalra a fejét Ilja. Viktor a tekintetét újra a fiú arcára függesztette. Egy hosszú pillanatra a szemébe nézett, azután közelebb hajolt hozzá, és nemes egyszerűséggel szájon csókolta. Amikor alig néhány másodperccel később elváltak az ajkaik egymástól, Ilja döbbenten meredt rá. - Azt hittem, ennél azért nehezebb dolgom lesz.

\- Szeretem meglepni az embereket - kacsintott egyet Viktor, majd elengedte Ilja karjait, és megkerülve őt az íróasztalához sétált, ahonnan magához vett egy füzetet és egy tollat, majd törökülésben elhelyezkedett az ágy szélén.

\- Most mit csinálsz? - pislogott Ilja.

\- A matekházimat - jelentette ki magától értetődően Viktor. - Apám még képes, és ellenőrzi, hogy tényleg segítettél-e.

A másik fiú erre nevetve leült Viktor mellé, és annak vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Jó sok versenyt nyertél - állapította meg, amikor észrevette a csillár karjaira akasztott érmeket.

\- Ühüm - bólintott Viktor oda sem nézve.

\- Ha így folytatod, le fog szakadni a csillár.

\- Hamarosan már csak a felnőtt mezőnyben fogok versenyezni, azokat az érmeket pedig nem a lámpára fogom akasztani - motyogta a hosszú hajú fiú, miközben elkezdte megoldani a füzetébe felírt egyenletek közül az elsőt. - Majd szerzek egy vitrint.

\- Ilyen biztos vagy benne, hogy a felnőttek között is érmeket nyersz majd? - hunyorított rá Ilja a szeme sarkából. Viktor a tollával a hétvégén szerzett bronz felé bökött, ami azóta is az éjjeliszekrényén hevert.

\- Egy már van is, látod? - Belenézett Ilja szemeibe. - Nem akarok nagyképűnek tűnni, de nem csak azt mondják, tényleg nagyon jó vagyok.

Iljának valószínűleg tetszhetett a válasza, mert ezúttal ő volt az, aki csókot kezdeményezett.

 

Viktor nem szeretett iskolába járni. Nem ő volt ugyan az egyetlen magántanuló az intézményben, hiszen sok sportoló járt oda, de ő volt mind közül a legsikeresebb, ezért az „átlagos” diákok - Mamocska szerint puszta irigységből -, előszeretettel köszörülték rajta a nyelvüket, valahányszor meglátták őt az épület falai között. Ma reggel azonban a fiú nagyon is szívesen indult iskolába, hiszen Iljával együtt mehetett.

A fekete hajú fiú a lépcsőfordulóban várta. Viktor körbenézett, és mivel egyedül voltak, lopott egy csókot Iljától, mielőtt elindultak volna a villamosmegálló felé.

\- Kár, hogy csak keddenként kísérhetsz el - sóhajtott Ilja alig néhány másodperccel azután, hogy kiléptek a ház főbejáratán. - Nem fogok tudni egy egész hetet várni mindig!

\- Néha kettőt is - mondta Viktor, és megveregette a másik fiú vállát. - Két hét múlva például Torinóban lesz versenyem, kihagyom a sulit.

\- Torinóban? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ilja.

\- Aha, ott lesz az Európa-bajnokság, és én is bekerültem az orosz keretbe. - Viktor hangjába, bár nem akart felvágni, akaratlanul is vegyült némi büszkeség.

\- Remek - húzta el a száját Ilja. - Bocs, örülök neked, meg minden, de hiányozni fogsz.

\- Két napja ismerjük egymást - ráncolta a homlokát a hosszú hajú fiú.

\- Mondja az, aki tegnap szájon csókolt - nevetett Ilja, majd gyorsan körbenézett, hogy nem hallotta-e őket véletlenül valaki, de a kis mellékutca, amin sétáltak, üres volt.

Viktor sóhajtott egyet. Utálta, hogy nem foghatja meg most csak úgy, egyszerűen Ilja kezét, ahogy egy lányét foghatná.

 

A következő napokban minden szabad percüket együtt töltötték. Ilja minden este elment a korcsolyázó elé a jégcsarnokhoz, hogy együtt sétáljanak haza a lehető leghosszabb útvonalon, és Viktor napról napra úgy érezte, egyre inkább belehabarodik a másik fiúba - nem egyszerűen a külseje tetszett neki, a személyisége is úgy vonzotta, mint a mágnes.

Ilja nem volt éppen az a tökéletes, szófogadó gyerek, akinek az ezredes lefestette, amikor kedd este az apja egy újabb kártyapartiján áradozott róla - Viktor véletlenül hallotta meg, amikor épp egy pohár vízért ment ki a konyhába -, hanem egy igazi rosszfiú volt. Az iskolában óra közben laposüvegeket adogatott körbe a barátai között - nagyon gyorsan barátkozott össze a többi fiúval -, és nevetve mesélte el Viktornak, hogy az angolóra alatt a fél osztály berúgott, az első nap végére talált magának két balekot, akik megígérték neki, hogy a tanév hátralévő részében megírják neki a leckéit - Viktor nem volt biztos benne, hogy megfenyegette vagy lefizette őket -, ráadásul minden kis sétájuk alkalmával egy fél doboz cigarettát is elszívott. Ilja pontosan olyan fiú volt, akitől a szülei, ha tudták volna, milyen igazából, biztosan eltiltották volna.

Viktornak azonban imponált Ilja lazasága. Ő maga sportoló volt, fegyelmezett életet élt azzal szemben, amit az apja gondolt róla: keményen edzett, a versenyszezonban szigorúan betartotta a diétáját, hajnalban kelt, soha nem maradt ki késő estig, hacsak nem egy verseny, gála vagy bankett miatt volt kénytelen, nem ivott, nem dohányzott, mert egész egyszerűen nem engedhette meg magának. Mindig a lehető legjobb formájában kellett lennie, és ezért sok mindenről lemondott, amit más korabeliek megengedtek maguknak. Ilja meg is kérdezte tőle, hogy hogy bírja ezt a szigorú életvitelt. Viktor csak vállat vont rá, és annyit mondott, megszokta. Csupán amiatt aggódott kicsit, hogy Ilja egy idő után unalmasnak fogja majd őt találni, de egyelőre úgy tűnt, erről szó sincs: nagyon jól megértették egymást.

A következő két hét olyan gyorsan röppent el, hogy Viktor csak akkor döbbent rá, már szombat van, amikor Mamocska elővette neki a két nagy bőröndöt, amivel a versenyekre szokott utazni. A fiú délután egyedül maradt a lakásban, az anyukája az egyik barátnője születésnapjára ment, az apja pedig valamelyik ismerősének ígérte meg, hogy segít náluk festeni. Viktor azonban nem akart otthon unatkozni, ezért küldött Iljának egy üzenetet msn-en, hogy jöjjön át, és a fiú alig három perccel később már kopogtatott is. Viktor szabályosan berántotta őt a küszöbön, és becsapta mögötte az ajtót, majd az ajkaira tapadt.

\- Te aztán mindig meg tudsz lepni - nevetett Ilja, amikor egy pillanatra megszakították a csókot, majd újra Viktor ajkaira hajolt. A két fiú később nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan kerültek a korcsolyázó szobájába, mire feleszméltek, már az ágyon nyalták-falták egymást.

Viktor, mikor rájött, hol is vannak, elmosolyodott, és lerángatta a pólót előbb magáról, azután Iljáról. A fiú hirtelen köpni-nyelni sem tudott, amikor végignézett a korcsolyázó hófehér, vékony, ám izmos felsőtestén.

\- Mi az? - nézett rá incselkedve Viktor. Ilja megrázta a fejét, és finoman végigsimított a másik mellkasán, majd közelebb hajolt, hogy finom csókokat hintsen a nyakára.

\- Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte két csók között suttogva. Viktor gerincén kellemes borzongás futott végig a hangjától.

\- Holnap hajnalban indulok Olaszországba - motyogta. - Úgyhogy…

\- Úgyhogy? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ilja.

Viktor válasz helyett végigfeküdt az ágyon, és magával húzta Ilját is.

\- Nem vagy semmi, ugye tudod? - csóválta a fejét Ilja, és újra Viktor ajkaira tapadt. A korcsolyázó belemosolygott a csókba, miközben egyik kezével Ilja formás bicepszébe markolt - nem tehetett róla, teljesen meg volt őrülve azokért a felkarokért -, a másikat a fiú fenekére csúsztatta. Mindketten felnyögtek, amikor az ágyékuk a nadrágon keresztül egymásnak dörzsölődött. - Azt hittem, ennél azért tovább kell majd várnom.

\- Miért? - pislogott Viktor. - Te tetszel nekem, én tetszem neked, mindketten akarjuk ezt… Minek kellessem magam?

\- Tudod, rohadtul pikkeltem apámra, amikor azt mondta, hogy Pétervárra kell költöznünk a melója miatt - nevetett a fiú. - Ha előre tudom, hogy ilyen pasit találok itt magamnak…

Hirtelen megfordította magukat és Viktor pillanatnyi zavarát kihasználva gyakorlott mozdulatokkal megszabadította a korcsolyázót a nadrágjától és egyúttal az alsójától is.

\- Hihetetlenül jó alakod van - nyögte. - Főleg a segged… az valami fenomenális.

Viktor alig tudta megállni, hogy ne nevesse el magát Ilja szóválasztásától.

\- Minden műkorcsolyázónak jó a feneke. Ez a csomag kötelező része - mondta, miközben lemászott a másik fiúról, és ülő, majd térdelő helyzetbe rángatta őt, hogy lecibálhassa végre róla is a maradék ruhadarabokat. - Tudod, a pontok egy részét a külsőnkre kapjuk.

\- Viccelsz, ugye? - kuncogott Ilja, mire Viktor megrázta a fejét, és közben Ilja férfiassága köré fonta az ujjait. A fekete hajú felnyögött. - Lehet, hogy mostantól több műkorcsolyát kéne néznem?

\- Nem, mert még a végén találsz egy olyat, akinek a hátsó fele jobban tetszik majd az enyémnél! Az tényleg fontos, hogy jól nézzünk ki. A bírók nem adnak jó pontokat, ha nem megfelelő a tálalás. Ha szűk nadrágokban mutogatod a feneked a jégen, akkor jobb, ha az nem löttyedt, nem igaz? - kacsintott. Ilja az arckifejezéséből ítélve nem volt róla teljesen meggyőződve, hogy nem csak humorizál, de Viktort nem igazán érdekelte. Kirántotta a hajgumit a hajából, majd az oldalára feküdt az ágyon, Ilját is magával húzva. Azután bosszankodva, amiért megfeledkezett a legfontosabb dologról, felült, Ilja felett áthajolva kinyitotta az éjjeliszekrény fiókját, és kivett belőle egy flakon síkosítót és egy óvszert. A fekete szemű fiú kissé döbbenten pislogott rá.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte. - Azt mondtad, hogy még nem csináltad…

\- Nem vagyok már szűz, Ilja - forgatta a szemét Viktor.

\- Ja, de nővel csinálni egészen más, mint egy pasival.

A műkorcsolyázó egy hosszú percig nem mondott semmit, csak visszafeküdt az oldalára.

\- Szerintem ez olyan, mint a tripla Axel - motyogta végül elgondolkodva. Ilja szemöldöke ráncba szaladt.

\- A tripla mi?

\- Axel. Az egy ugrás - támaszkodott meg a könyökén, és tűnődve nézett a másik fiú szemébe. - Egy nagyon nehéz ugrás. Tudod, minden mást hátrafelé ugrunk, de az Axelt előre, és a tripla igazából nem is három fordulat a levegőben, mint a többi, hanem három és fél.

Ilját rázni kezdte a nevetés.

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy ez a tripla Axel a műkorcsolya análszexe? Mert macerásabb, mint a „hagyományos” ugrások?

Viktor még csak el sem mosolyodott.

\- Nem, úgy a szexre értettem általában - magyarázta. - Tudod, ha megkérdezel egy korcsolyázót, hogy hogyan kell tripla Axelt ugrani, valószínűleg azt mondja, hogy úgy, hogy megpróbálod, aztán vagy jó lesz, vagy nem. Nincs rá előírt módszer, csak összeszeded minden bátorságodat, elrugaszkodsz, és reméled a legjobbakat.

\- Aha - próbált magára komolyságot erőltetni Ilja, miközben mutatóujjával apró kis köröcskéket kezdett rajzolni Viktor vállára. - És te meg tudod csinálni azt a tripla Axelt?

\- Ühüm - bólintott Viktor apró mosollyal a szája szegletében. - Ami azt illeti, elég jól. Egyszer megmutatom, ha szeretnéd.

\- És milyen érzés volt, amikor először próbáltad? - Ilja ujjai utat találtak Viktor nyakán át egészen a tarkójáig, hogy finom mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdjék ott.

\- Szörnyű, ott vér folyt! - nevetett Viktor. - Akkorát estem, hogy szerintem Moszkvában is hallották a csattanást. Ráadásul előrefelé, a lábam kicsúszott alólam, és olyan nagy volt a lendületem, hogy nekimentem a palánknak, bevertem az állam - mutatott egy pontra az állcsúcsán -, és elharaptam a számat belülről. Persze én voltam a hülye, mert heveder nélkül új ugrást kipróbálni baromság, de hát… - vállat vont. - Sosem szerettem hevederrel ugrani.

\- Mert ha nincs kockázat, nem élvezed annyira? - somolygott Ilja, és közelebb hajolva Viktorhoz belenyalintott a fülébe, kiérdemelve ezzel egy apró, jóleső sóhajt.

\- Nem, igazából a korlátokat nem szeretem - motyogta Viktor, és a párnájára hajtotta a fejét. - Inkább essek el, minthogy madzagok tartsanak meg… Tudom, butaság.

\- Hát, Viktor, tény, hogy egy kicsit tökkelütött vagy - suttogta az ajkainak Ilja -, de pont ez tetszik benned.

A két fiú ajkai szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze.

\- Komolyan gondoltad, Viktor? Hogy szeretnéd kipróbálni? - kérdezte rekedten Ilja, mire a korcsolyázó bólintott. - Nem akarsz várni még ezzel?

\- Mire várnék? - pislogott rá ködös tekintettel Viktor. - Csináljuk!

\- Te aztán tényleg csak elrugaszkodsz, és reméled a legjobbakat, mi? - kuncogott a másik fiú. - De, gondolom, tudod, hogy ezt nem lehet egyszerűen lendületből csinálni?

\- Az ugrások előtt is be kell melegíteni - vont vállat Viktor.

\- Hát jó. Próbáltad már? Mármint magadnak. - Ilja mosolya olyannyira gyengéd volt, hogy Viktor úgy érezte, a szíve mentem elolvad tőle, akár egy hóember nyár közepén. Bólintott egyet.

\- De csak kettőig jutottam - mutatta fel a mutató- és középső ujját.

\- Akkor ez el fog tartani egy darabig.

\- Bocs, tudom, neked biztos unalmas lesz - motyogta Viktor a párnájába, de a másik fiú csak nevetett.

\- Ugyan már, Vitya, ne beszélj hülyeségeket - harapta meg finoman a fülcimpáját. - Én már azzal is tök jól el tudnék lenni, ha csak nézhetném órákig, ahogy alszol.

Viktor nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy a fiú tényleg így gondolja-e, de nem is volt ideje ezen merengeni, mert Ilja finom csókjai elterelték a figyelmét. Ilja terpeszbe rendezte a műkorcsolyázó lábait, majd kinyitotta a síkosítót, és egyik kezével Viktor hátát kezdte el simogatni, miközben bőségesen csurgatott a flakon tartalmából a farpofái közé.

\- Szólj, ha álljak le, oké? - kérdezte a fekete szemű fiú. Viktor bólintott, mire kapott egy finom, gyengéd csókot a szájára, azután a halántékára is. Felsóhajtott, amikor Ilja ujjai is a farpofái közé csúsztak, és masszírozni kezdték.

Viktor tudta, hogy Iljának már bőven van tapasztalata ebben, de azt álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi, és hogy ennyire jól fogja csinálni. Amikor egyszer-kétszer kíváncsiságból megpróbálta magát kitágítani, nem érzett semmit, legfeljebb a feszítő, tompa fájdalmat, amikor már a második ujját próbálta magába gyömöszölni, most azonban már attól úgy érezte, kocsonyává válnak a tagjai, ahogy Ilja az ujjbegyével a feneke kis izomgyűrűje körül körözött.

Ilja hol finom csókokat hintett a hátára, hol belenyalintott a fülébe, vagy beletúrt a hajába. Viktor becsukta a szemét, és csak élvezte a finom érintéseket. Szinte észre sem vette, amikor a fiú első, majd második ujjperce belécsusszant. Ilja olyan finoman, türelmesen tágította ki, hogy szinte el is aludt közben, és csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a fiú belekuncog a fülébe.

\- Most már segíts te is nekem egy kicsit!

Viktor értetlenkedve, lustán pislogott fel Iljára, aki erre megfogta a korcsolyázó egyik kezét, és a férfiasságára vezette. Viktor, amikor megértette, mit kér tőle, elmosolyodott, és gyengéd mozdulatokkal cirógatni kezdte a fiú vesszőjét. Ilja felnyögött, majd mosolyogva csókba hívta Viktor ajkait. Mikor a fekete hajú fiú magára húzta az óvszert, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb óvatossággal Viktor testébe csusszant, a korcsolyázó felnyögött, és ösztönösen belemarkolt az ágyneműbe.

\- Nagyon fáj? - kérdezte suttogva Ilja. Viktor megrázta a fejét. Nem, egyáltalán nem fájt, de nem is volt a legkellemesebb érzés. Szerencsére a másik fiú hajlandó volt addig várni, amíg csak kellett, hogy újra ellazuljon, és akkor is nagyon lassan kezdett el mozogni benne. Viktor, ha őszinte akart lenni, nem élvezte különösebben a dolgot, bár kifejezetten rosszul sem esett neki.

\- Hadd forduljak meg! - kérte egy idő után, mire Ilja kicsúszott belőle annyi időre, hogy a hátára gördülhessen, és átkarolhassa a fiú vállát. Ilja belemarkolt a hajába, miközben újra megcsókolta, és Viktor ösztönösen fonta a lábait a dereka köré.

\- A francba - nyögte Ilja, amikor már láthatóan nem bírta tovább visszafogni magát, és egy apró, hörgő hangot hallatva elélvezett. Csupán egyetlen pillanatot várt, mielőtt kihúzódott volna Viktorból, és levette az óvszert, majd a korcsolyázó merevedésére hajolt, és a szájával kezdte el kényeztetni. Ilja ebben is _hihetetlenül_ tehetséges volt. Viktor háta ívbe hajlott, mikor csupán néhány másodperccel később ő is elérte a csúcsot.

\- Te jó ég… - lihegte. A másik fiú pimasz kis mosollyal az ajkain mellé feküdt, és laza ölelésbe vonta őt.

\- Most kurva jól esne egy cigi - motyogta Ilja, és nyomott egy puszit Viktor feje búbjára.

\- Nyugodtan, csak tárd ki az ablakot - nézett fel rá Viktor. - Ha apám megérzi a füstszagot…

\- El tudom képzelni - fintorgott Ilja, majd sóhajtva szorosabbra fonta a karjait a korcsolyázó vállai körül. - Nincs kedvem felkelni, úgyhogy hagyjuk.

Viktor elmosolyodott, és apró köröcskéket kezdett el rajzolgatni az ujja hegyével Ilja mellkasára, mire az finom csókba invitálta ajkait. A korcsolyázó úgy érezte, örökre itt tudna maradni, ebben az ágyban, Ilja karjaiban. Becsukta a szemét, és a fiú hasára hajtotta a fejét. Kellemes fáradtság és végtelen nyugalom járta át a tagjait, és már-már elaludt, ám az idilli pillanat nem tartott soká: Viktor szobájának ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt, és mielőtt bármelyik fiú akár csak mozdulhatott volna, besétált rajta Andrej Nyikiforov, teljes valójában.

\- Viktor, hol hagyt… - kezdte, ám a két meztelen fiú láttán a torkára forrt a szó. Viktor azt kívánta, bár itt, az ő éjjeliszekrényének fiókjában tartaná az apja a szolgálati fegyverét, mert akkor most gyorsan agyonlőhetné magát.

 

 

Viktor úgy feküdt az ágyán, mint akit megbénítottak. Kerek szemekkel bámulta a plafont, és úgy érezte, mozdulni sem tud, lélegezni is alig, de közben a szíve a torkában dobogott. Odakintről behallatszott a szülei vitája - pontosabban szólva csak az apja hangját hallotta, és minden egyes szavától úgy érezte magát, mint akit pofon vágnak vagy hasba rúgnak, mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy felálljon, és elővegye az mp3 lejátszóját, hogy kizárja a bántó mondatokat.

\- _Látod, Luda, én megmondtam neked, hogy nem lesz jó vége, ha a gyerekből műkorcsolyázót csinálsz, erre tessék!_

Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot. Persze, minden a korcsolya hibája, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az apja arra fogja kenni a dolgot. Pedig nem volt összefüggés. Igen, korcsolyázott, és igen, szerette a fiúkat - _is_ -, de Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy ha mondjuk a katonai pályát választja, mint az apja, akkor is ugyanúgy vonzódott volna mindkét nemhez. Képtelen volt belátni, miért hitték olyan sokan, hogy a műkorcsolya a „buzik” sportja.

\- _Így is folyton ég a pofám a kölyök miatt, ha még ez is elterjed róla…_

Viktor ritkán szokott sírni, ám most a könnyek szúrni kezdték a szemét. A tekintete a csillárról lelógó aranyérmekre tévedt. Azok úgy csillogtak az utcai lámpák ablakon beszűrődő, gyér fényében, mintha gúnyolódnának rajta. A fényes győzelmek, a világrekordok, a tripla flipje, amiről Dick Button is azt mondta egyszer, hogy páratlanul gyönyörű, hirtelen mind értéktelennek, sőt, nevetségesnek tűntek.

Viktor nem értette, az apja, és az apjához hasonló férfiak miért nézik le annyira a választott sportját. Hiszen oroszok voltak, _a fenébe is_ , ebben az országban a műkorcsolya már-már nemzeti érdeknek számított, ő pedig négy éve nem tett mást, csak sorra hozta el az aranyakat a korosztályos világversenyekről...

Jól van, utálja csak az apja azért, mert lefeküdt Iljával, de ne a műkorcsolya miatt!

\- _Nem, Luda, megmondtam neked, hogy ha hagyod, hogy a gyerek a jégen bohóckodjon, mint egy rossz buzi, akkor előbb-utóbb tényleg buzi lesz belőle._

Vajon Kulikot, Urmanovot vagy Jagugyint is lebuzizták gyerekkorukban otthon, amiért korcsolyáztak? Ha ő is nyer egy olimpiai aranyat, akkor…

Á, nem, az apja akkor sem fogadná őt el, mert egy olimpiai aranytól sem válik kevésbé „buzivá”. Ahhoz talán az sem lenne elég, ha abbahagyná a korcsolyázást, levágatná a haját, minden tantárgyból kitűnő lenne, többé egyetlen fiúra sem nézne rá, és…

Nem, ahhoz, hogy az apja büszke legyen rá, teljesen más emberré kéne válnia, mint aki, arra pedig képtelen lett volna. Nem csak a korcsolyázásról volt szó, a személyiségét kellett volna gyökeresen megváltoztatnia, de hát az lehetetlen lett volna, hacsak nem veti magát alá valami agymosásnak egy kétes hírű agyturkásznál, vagy ilyesmi.

\- _Ráadásul Aznavurjan fiával… szégyen!_

Miért, ha valaki más fiával kapja rajta, az nem lett volna ugyanolyan szégyen? Különben is, mi van abban, ha szereti a fiúkat? Árt azzal bárkinek is? Nem. Akkor meg?!

\- _Miért, Luda, szerinted örömtáncot kéne lejtenem, amiért kiderült, hogy a fiam egy mocskos buzi?!_

Viktor sóhajtott egy óriásit. Vajon most mi lesz? Kidobják itthonról? És ha igen, mi lesz a holmijaival? Magával viheti őket, vagy azt sem engedik majd? És Makka? Őt elviheti?

El tudta képzelni az apjáról, hogy azután, hogy rajtakapta őt egy másik fiúval, mindenféle lelkifurdalás nélkül kiadja az útját. Ha így lesz, akkor kénytelen lesz Jakovhoz költözni, vagy kikönyörögni magának egy helyet valamelyik kollégiumban. Ez eddig rendben is lenne, fedelet szerezni a feje fölé még nem olyan nagy ördöngösség, pénze is van valamennyi a megnyert versenyeknek és a - valamiért főként japán - szponzorainak köszönhetően, bár néhány dologról kétségtelenül le kéne mondania, például arról az új, kamerás mobiltelefonról is, amit kinézett magának. De hát nem nagy ügy, kamerás mobil nélkül lehet élni.

De…

De mi lesz vele a szülei nélkül? Az egy dolog, hogy el tudja látni magát, ha kell, de… Szerette a szüleit. Nem csak Mamocskát, az apját is, hiába nem volt vele különösebben jó a viszonya. Akármennyire is mások voltak, mégiscsak az édesapja volt, és Viktor hiába szeretett a saját feje után menni és helyezte önző módon minden más elé a saját boldogságát, igenis utált csalódást okozni neki, ahogy az édesanyjának is. Most pedig bizonyára mindketten csalódtak benne. Nem is kicsit.

A gondolatra a könnyek ömleni kezdtek a szeméből. Dühösen törölte őket bele a pulóvere ujjába.

Soha többé nem fog tudni a szemükbe nézni.

A vita lassan elhalt odakint, de Viktor még mindig nem mozdult el a helyéről. Óráknak tűnő, hosszú perceken át bámulta a plafont, míg valaki nem kopogtatott a szobája ajtaján.

\- Vityenka, gyere vacsorázni! - hallotta meg az édesanyja hangját odakintről. Viktor egy pillanatig fontolgatta, hogy nem válaszol, de végül mégis kinyitotta a száját.

\- Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm - mondta, de a hangja olyan gyengén szólt, hogy nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy az anyukája hallotta-e. Valószínűleg nem, mert az asszony benyitott a szobába, és mikor meglátta az ágyon heverő fiát, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és odasétált hozzá. Viktor nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Nem mert Mamocskára nézni. Nem akarta a csalódást látni a szemében.

\- Jaj, Vityenka… - sóhajtott az asszony, és leült Viktor mellé, majd óvatosan végigsimított a fia karján. - Nem kuksolhatsz itt! Gyere ki enni!

Viktor megrázta a fejét.

\- Hallottad őt, nem? - motyogta halkan, a meztelen lábujjait bámulva. Felöltözött ugyan, de zoknit nem húzott. Eszébe sem jutott. - Jobb, ha nem kerülök a szeme elé.

 _Vagy a tiéd elé_ \- tette hozzá magában.

\- Azzal nem fogod megbékíteni, ha itt bujkálsz előle - jelentette ki szárazon az asszony, majd gyengéden beleborzolt a fia hajába.

\- Sehogy sem fogom tudni megbékíteni - suttogta maga elé Viktor. A szemét újra szúrni kezdték a könnyek. - Most biztosan gyűlöl. És te is.

Viktor erre kapott az édesanyjától egy nyaklevest. Nem volt erős vagy fájdalmas az ütés, de ahhoz elég volt, hogy döbbenten nézzen a nőre.

\- Bolond! Még hogy gyűlölünk… hogy jut ekkora butaság az eszedbe?! - csóválta a fejét az asszony, és mérgében lekevert még egy tockost a fiúnak. - Az egy szem gyerekünk vagy, mégis hogy tudnánk téged gyűlölni?

\- De… amit apa mondott neked…

\- Ne figyelj oda apádra - fojtotta belé a szót az édesanyja -, egy vén, karót nyelt bolond! Ne is törődj vele!

Viktor felhúzta a térdeit, és átkarolta őket. Percekig nem szólt egyikük sem semmit. Végül a fiú megszólalt:

\- Sajnálom.

\- Mit? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

\- Hogy… hogy csalódást okoztam neked. Én nem… - kezdte habogva Viktor, de az édesanyja újra a szavába vágott.

\- Csalódást? Mivel?

Viktor hitetlenkedve nézett a nőre, aki erre gyengéden elmosolyodott, és szoros ölelésbe vonta őt.

\- Én nem csalódtam benned soha, Viktor - mondta. Ritkán hívta Viktornak a fiát, csak olyankor, ha valami nagyon komoly dologról beszéltek. Ez kétségtelenül az volt. - Különben is, én már rég tudtam. Sohasem zavart.

Viktor erre még a száját is eltátotta. Az anyja ugyan ezt nem látta, de érezte, ahogy a fiú megmerevedik az ölelésében.

\- De honnan? - nyögte a fiú.

\- Az anyád vagyok - jelentette ki az asszony úgy, mintha ez lenne a magyarázat az élet minden rejtélyére. - Ami azt illeti, szerintem előbb tudtam, mint te. Már az óvodában is folyton megnézted magadnak a szép kisfiúkat.

Viktor fülig pirult.

\- Sosem tetted szóvá - motyogta, mire az anyja vállat vont.

\- Gondoltam, majd elmondod, ha készen állsz rá - mondta, és gyengéden kisimított egy kócos hajtincset Viktor arcából. - Nézd, Vityenka, engem tényleg nem érdekel kivel vagy együtt, amíg boldog vagy vele. Jó?

Viktor lassan bólintott egyet.

\- De apa…

\- Apád, ahogy azt már mondtam, egy vén, karótnyelt tökfilkó! - legyintett az asszony. - Adj neki egy kis időt, meg fog békélni. - Viktor ebben őszintén kételkedett, de nem volt ereje tovább vitatkozni. - Na, jól van, szedd rendbe magad, és gyere vacsorázni! Apád csak még mérgesebb lesz rád, ha bezárkózol és éhségsztrájkba kezdesz!

Viktor sóhajtott, és végre felállt az ágyról. Minden tagját nehéznek érezte, miközben elővett egy tiszta zoknit, és felhúzta. Valóban rendbeszedte magát, amennyire tudta: megfésülködött és kiment a fürdőszobába megmosni az arcát, mielőtt a vacsoraasztalhoz ült volna. Míg ettek, folyamatosan kerülte a szülei pillantását, de érezte, hogy az apja nézi őt, és a tekintete szinte lyukat égetett a koponyájába.

 

**Torinó, 2005. január 23.**

Viktor kicsit elhagyatottnak érezte magát a társaságban. Nem elég, hogy ő volt itt a legfiatalabb, az orosz keret legtöbb tagjával életében nem beszélt még két-három szónál többet. Ez nem olyan volt, mint a junior versenyek, amiken rendszerint legalább egy-két klubtársa is részt vett: Jakov tanítványai közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki kijutott erre az Európa-bajnokságra. A fiút ez nem is zavarta volna annyira, ha nem jár éppen annyi bosszantó vagy elkeserítő gondolat a fejében, amikről el kellett volna terelnie a figyelmét.

\- Viktor! Viktor! - kiabált rá Jakov, mire a fiú összerezzent, és bambán nézett körül. A hotel recepciójánál ácsorgók közül nem egy ember figyelte őt érdeklődve. Biztos nagyon buta képet vághatott. - Na végre, már vagy két perce itt szólongatlak! Nesze, a kulcsod. Grjazevvel leszel egy szobában. Második emelet.

Viktor vállat vont, és átvette a kulcsot az edzőtől. Neki aztán mindegy volt, a versenyre nevezett korcsolyázók közül ki a szobatársa, amíg nem egy ágyban kell aludnia az illetővel.

\- Ma a szokottnál is bambább vagy, Vitya. Történt valami? - kérdezte Jakov a homlokát ráncolva. Viktor megint megvonta a vállát.

\- Csak rosszul aludtam.

\- Rosszul aludtál? _Te_? Aki a jégpálya közepén, egy kűr közben is el tudnál aludni?! - Jakov úgy nézett rá, mintha egy marslakót látna. - Beteg vagy?

\- Nem, Jakov edző. Jól vagyok - mondta Viktor a szemeit forgatva. Jakov úgy méregette őt, mint aki erősen kételkedik ebben, de végül ráhagyta a dolgot.

\- Tényleg előfordult, hogy elaludtál egy kűr közben? - jelent meg a semmiből a szobatársa, mire Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Dehogy is! Kinéznél belőlem ilyesmit?

\- Belőled, Vitya, amilyen lökött vagy, bármit - közölte Andrej, mire a közelben álló lányok közül többen felkuncogtak. Viktor jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem árulja el, hogy egyszer tényleg elaludt a jégen, igaz, nem kűr közben, és nem a közepén, hanem a palánk mellett. Tizenegy éves volt akkor, az edzés későig tartott, és ő nagyon elfáradt.

\- Nem is vagyok lökött! - tiltakozott tettetett felháborodással.

\- Ugyan már, dehogynem vagy az! Vitya, mindketten tudjuk, hogy én is csak azért visellek el, mert olyan szép tripla flipeket tudsz ugrani - jelentette ki Jakov egy gúnyos kis mosollyal a szája szegletében. Viktor eltátotta a száját. Mióta szokott az edzője így viccelődni?! Hiszen Jakov folyton csak dühös és kiabál, valahányszor Viktor viccelni merészel! Közeledik az apokalipszis?!

 

Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot, amikor lelépett a jégről. Egyetlen pillanatra megölelte Jakovot, majd átvette tőle a Mamocskától a születésnapjára kapott zöldeskék színű élvédőket, és feltette őket a korcsolyája pengéire. Az edző a könyökénél fogva segített neki megtartani az egyensúlyát közben.

\- Már megint nem figyeltél oda az ülőforgásra - csóválta a fejét szigorúan a férfi. - Az edzéseken mindig sokkal szebben csinálod meg, mint a versenyeken. Nem értem, miért, már ezerszer átbeszéltük, hogy…

Jakov csak mondta és mondta, de Viktor, szokásához híven, nem is igazán figyelt oda rá. A szíve, úgy érezte, a torkában dobog, olyan hevesen, hogy menten felrobban. _Nem tudta_ , hogyan sikerült a programja. Soha életben nem jött még így le a jégről, sem a rövid, sem a kűr után, egyetlen egy versenyén sem. Mindig érezte, hogy jó volt - mert általában jó is volt -, de most fogalma sem volt, hogyan teljesített. Egyedül a kombinációjáról tudta, hogy az rendben volt - abban _képtelen volt_ hibázni -, de a tripla Lutz nem sikerült olyan magasra, mint szokott, és nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy megvolt-e benne a három fordulat, az Axeljére pedig egész egyszerűen nem is emlékezett. Megugrotta egyáltalán?

Az edző még mindig nem hagyta abba a kioktatást, amikor Viktor remegő lábakkal leült a kiss and cry piros színű padjára. Csak akkor hallgatott el hirtelen, amikor a fiú a szokásosnál jóval közelebb húzódott hozzá - ekkor vette csak észre a szemei furcsa, szokatlan csillogásából, hogy a remegést nem a verseny miatti jóleső izgatottság okozza, mint általában, hanem az eredménytől való félelem. Jakov sóhajtott egyet, és egyik kezével megszorította a fiú nyirkos, reszkető kezét, a másikkal szorosan átkarolta a vállát. Viktor úgy simult bele az ölelésbe, akár egy kisgyerek.

A fiú magát is meglepte vele, de valóban rettegett. Sosem volt kifejezetten lámpalázas típus, bár kisebb korában sokszor izgult a versenyek előtt, de mára az is elmúlt, és a legtöbbször a türelmetlenségtől látszott nyugtalannak, mert alig győzte kivárni, hogy jégre léphessen. Ma is nagyon lelkes volt, nem is igazán értette, hogy miért most, miután már bemutatta a programját, kezdett el izgulni - de legfőképpen azt, hogy miért ennyire. Még ha háromszor elesett volna...

Viktor kisöpört egy kósza hajtincset az arcából, ami kicsúszott a hajgumiból korcsolyázás közben, és aggódva nézett a kivetítőre, amin épp azt a fránya Lutzot játszották vissza lassítva.

\- Megvolt, ugye? - kérdezte olyan halkan, hogy csak Jakov hallhassa, eltakarva a száját a kamerák elől.

\- Hm - bólintott az edző a homlokát ráncolva, ugyanolyan halkan, szintén a kivetítőt figyelve. - Eléggé kicentizted, de megvolt. Ha nem adják meg a bírák, akkor vakok. Rendben volt ez, Vitya, a Lutz is, a többi is.

\- Az előbb még azt mondtad, hogy…

\- Kuss! - fojtotta belé a szót a férfi. - Majd beszélünk róla, miután láttuk a pontjaidat.

A fiú döbbenten nézett Jakovra, ám mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna, ugyan miért nem most akarja ezt megbeszélni, a hangosbemondóban felzengő kellemes női hang Viktor pontjait kérte. A fiatal korcsolyázó összerezzent, és még erősebben kezdte szorítani Jakov kezét, míg meg nem látta a pontszámait. Akkor aztán egy megkönnyebbült kis sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait.

_67.87._

_Egyáltalán nem rossz._

\- Na, látod, mondtam én, hogy nem volt ezzel baj - veregette vállon Jakov, majd még egy cuppanós puszit is nyomott az arcára. Viktor végre elmosolyodott, és a legközelebbi kamerába nézve integetett egyet Mamocskának, sőt, még kacsintott is kettőt, de azt már nem az édesanyjának, hanem Iljának szánta.

 

\- Nem igazán értem - mondta Viktor a telefonba. A hotelszobában feküdt, keresztben az ágyán, a lábait magasba emelve, a fejét lefelé lógatva. Nem törődött azzal sem, hogy ebben a pózban a haja a padlóra lóg. Így, fejjel lefelé nézve a szoba eléggé viccesen festett. - Máskor órákon át tömi a fejemet azzal, milyen hibák voltak a programomban, amit a bírók úgyse vettek észre, és amint a hotelbe érünk, kinyomtatja a részletes eredményeket, hogy kielemezzük a pontjaimat, de most semmi. Amikor lejöttem a jégről, leszólta az egyik forgásomat, de ennyi. Ráadásul utána azt mondta, hogy _„rendben volt ez, Vitya”_. Sosem mondott ilyet!

\- De hát jó voltál! - nevetett a telefonba Ilja. - Nem értem a problémádat.

\- Te ezt nem érted! Amikor decemberben tizenöt ponttal döntöttem meg a junior Grand Prix döntőn a saját világrekordomat, Jakov akkor is órákon át ecsetelte, mi az, amin még dolgoznom kéne.

\- Nem szokott megdicsérni? - csodálkozott a másik fiú. Viktor hallotta a vonal túloldalán az öngyújtó kattanását. Ilja bizonyára rágyújtott. - Mert, ne haragudj, akkor elég szar edző lehet.

\- Jakov _a világ legjobb edzője_ , ugyan már! - tiltakozott Viktor kissé bosszúsan. - És igenis meg szokott dicsérni. Sokszor. Hallanád, miket mond a flipjeimről! De sohasem csak dicséretet mond, mindig kapok mellé kritikát is. Mindig azzal tömi a fejünket, hogy nem vagyunk tökéletesek, és muszáj folyamatosan azon dolgoznunk, hogy fejlődjünk... vagy valami ilyesmi - fejezte be kissé bizonytalanul.

\- Az nem lehet, hogy most annyira jó voltál, hogy nincs mit kritizálni? - kérdezte Ilja, mire Viktor horkantott egyet, és hasra fordulva az ágyon megtámaszkodott a könyökén, miközben a levegőben himbálni kezdte a lábait. Közben nyílt az ajtó, és besétált rajta Andrej. Viktor egy apró mosollyal köszöntötte az idősebb korcsolyázót.

\- Csak a tripla Lutzomat fél órán át kellett volna szidnia. Minimum! Az egyáltalán nem volt jó - morogta a fiú a telefonba. - De nem is ez a lényeg. Ez nem vall Jakovra. Ráadásul vasárnap, amikor a hotelbe értünk, elkezdett ugratni engem! Sosem szokott viccelődni! Aggódom. Mi van, ha beteg, vagy valami?

\- Szerintem túlagyalod - sóhajtott Ilja. - Inkább örülj neki, hogy ilyen jól sikerült, végtére is az ötödik helyen állsz, és a tizediket céloztad meg! Ne gondolkozz túl sokat, csak koncentrálj a holnapi kűrödre! Aztán siess haza!

\- Nocsak, hiányzom? - kúszott sunyi kis vigyor Viktor arcára.

\- Nagyon szexi voltál ma a versenyen - nyögte rekedten a fiú a telefonba. - Ha tudnád, miket szerettem volna csinálni, amikor megláttalak abban a ruhában…

\- Ó, micsoda perverz vagy! - nevetett Viktor. Most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Jakov hiába próbálta lebeszélni arról a ruháról a szezon elején, mert „túl csillogó és túlságosan is átlátszó”, jó döntés volt nem megfogadni az edzője tanácsát. - Ne aggódj, hétfőn már otthon is leszek, csak addig kell kibírnod.

\- Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik.

Viktor még mindig nevetett, amikor elbúcsúzott Iljától, és bontotta a vonalat.

\- Nocsak, nem is tudtam, hogy barátnőd van, Vitya - nézett rá érdeklődve Andrej. Viktor csak vállat vont, legszebb médiamosolyával az arcán. - Hogyhogy senki sem tud róla?

\- Az apja agyon is csapna, ha tudná - vont újra vállat a fiú. Végül is nem hazudott: Ilja apja valószínűleg tényleg agyonütné őt, ha tudna arról, ami közöttük van. A saját apja is majdnem agyonütötte érte.

\- Ó, egy titkos kapcsolat! - nevetett Andrej. - Milyen romantikus!

Viktor nem érezte túlságosan romantikusnak, hogy az apja rá sem bírt nézni mostanában, de inkább nem vitatkozott a szobatársával. Elég baj volt, hogy a szülei tudtak Iljáról, mást már igazán nem akart beavatni. Különben is, alig két hete ismerte a fiút, ez még nem volt igazi kapcsolatnak nevezhető, akármilyen jól értették is meg egymást.

\- Megyek, lezuhanyzom - mondta, és átsétált a fürdőszobába, hogy megszabaduljon Andrejtől.

 

Jakov a reggelinél a többi orosz edzővel beszélgetett, így Viktor magában majszolgatott el egy fél szelet pirítóst és egy banánt, mielőtt bevette volna a vitaminjait. A versenynapokon nem szeretett kiadósan reggelizni, mert olyankor úgy érezte, nehezebben mennek az ugrások. Éppen a második tasak magnézium granulátumot öntötte egy pohár vízbe, amikor lehuppant mellé Andrej.

\- Na, mesélj már arról a kislányról! - Erre aztán a többi orosz korcsolyázó is felkapta a fejét.

\- Kislány? Vitya, csak nem barátnőd van?

Viktor lejjebb csúszott a székén. Semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy a faggatózásukat hallgassa, ahhoz meg végképp nem, hogy válaszoljon is a kérdéseikre. Egy része ugyan szívesen lelkendezett volna nekik Iljáról, de tudta, jobb, ha inkább megtartja magának, miféle szexi gimnazista fiút sikerült, képletesen szólva, kihorgásznia a tóból - nem lehetett benne biztos, ebből a társaságból ki hogyan fogadná a dolgot, és nem akart pletykákat sem. Az apja így is eléggé haragudott rá, hát ha még az orosz korcsolyázók terjeszteni is kezdenék maguk között, majd a többi sportolónak is, hogy Viktor Nyikiforov nem csak a lányokat szereti…!

Nem tudta, hogyan bírhatná rá a többieket arra, hogy ne faggatózzanak - a kérdések csak úgy záporoztak, főleg a lányok unszolták őt, hogy meséljen már -, de nem volt jobb ötlete, mint felpattanni, és egyszerűen otthagyni mindenkit, az pedig elég bunkó dolog lett volna. A szeme az edzők asztalánál ülő Jakovra tévedt. Szuggerálni kezdte, hogy forduljon felé, és mondjon valamit, mondjuk hívja oda, hogy megbeszéljék a kűrjének a részleteit, ám nem volt ilyen szerencséje: a férfi elmélyülten beszélgetett valamiről Misinnel, és oda sem bagózott Viktorra. Jakov az év háromszázhatvanöt napjából háromszázhatvannégyen olyan messzire kerülte a többi orosz edzőt, amennyire csak lehetett, de persze éppen ma kellett kivételesen úgy tennie, mintha nem utálná őket egytől egyig.

\- Edző! - szólalt meg a fiú, mire Jakov végre felé fordult, csakhogy Viktor nem tudta, hogy mit is mondjon, így kinyögte az első butaságot, ami eszébe jutott: - Nem ugorhatnék a toe loop helyett inkább egy kvad Salt a mai kűr elején?

\- Te meg miről beszélsz, Vitya? - pislogott rá Jakov. - Életedben meg sem próbáltad a négyfordulatos Salchowot. Mi ez a hülyeség?

Viktor felszisszent.

_Ajjaj…_

A nagy igyekezetben, hogy megszabaduljon a magánéletét érintő kínos kérdésektől, arról egészen megfeledkezett, hogy Jakov nem is tudhat arról, hogy már egy ideje titokban próbálkozik azzal a Sallal.

A fiatal műkorcsolyázó oldalra nézett. Jakov szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Mondd csak, Viktor, amikor múltkor az öltözőben észrevettem, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint akit összevertek, igazából nem a környékbeli fiúk kaptak el már megint, igaz? - szűrte a fogai között az edző.

Viktor bárgyú vigyorral az arcán kezdte el a tarkóját vakargatni és a vállát vonogatni. Jakov olyan erővel csapta le az asztalra a kávéscsészéjét, hogy a fiú esküdni mert volna rá, hogy még a föld is beleremegett. Már nagyon bánta, hogy nem inkább hasfájásra panaszkodott, vagy kérdezett rá valami triviális dologra, mondjuk, hogy mikor indulnak a jégpályára. Miért mindig csak utólag jutottak eszébe az értelmes ötletek?

\- Te hülye kis taknyos, hát elment a maradék józan eszed is?! Sosem voltál egy okos kölyök, de ezzel sikerült magadat is alulmúlnod! Mi a francot képzelsz?! Egyedül gyakorolni négyeseket, heveder és felügyelet nélkül?! - tajtékzott az edző, azzal felpattant, és Viktort a grabancánál fogva kirángatta az étteremből.

Viktornak sosem volt jó a memóriája, de a fejmosást, ami a következő két és fél órában következett, amíg élt, nem felejtette el.

 

Jakov a délelőtti átmozgató edzés alatt szinte nem is szólt hozzá, de Viktor nem is bánta annyira. Tudta, hogy most igazán sikerült kihúznia a gyufát.

Az edzés után keresett egy zugot a jégcsarnokban, ahol senkit sem zavart, és őt sem zavarta senki, és a melegítőfelsőjét a feje alá gyűrve lefeküdt szunyókálni egyet. Szeretett a versenyek előtt egészen a bemelegítés kezdetéig aludni.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki finoman rázogatja a vállát. Arra számított, hogy amikor kinyitja a szemét, Jakov szigorú tekintete köszönti majd, ám ehelyett Pljuscsenko vigyorgó arcát látta meg maga előtt.

\- Az edződ már mindenütt keres - mondta neki az idősebb korcsolyázó, mire Viktor nyújtózkodva felült, és megpróbálta kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből. - Szerintem menj oda hozzá, mielőtt riasztja a konzulátust, hogy eltűntél!

\- Köszi - motyogta a fiú, visszafojtva egy feltörni készülő ásítást, miközben feltápászkodott. Fintorogva hajtogatta szét a melegítőfelsőjét. Olyan jól aludt, hogy sikerült nagyon összenyálaznia.

Jakovot az öltözők előtt találta meg. A láthatóan ideges férfi fel-alá járkált, és telefonon üvöltözött valakivel. Amikor meglátta Viktort, azonnal lerakta és zsebre dugta a készüléket.

\- Te meg hol voltál? - förmedt rá a még mindig a szemeit dörzsölgető fiúra.

\- Aludtam - motyogta Viktor, és nyújtózott egyet. Jakovon látszott, hogy menten felrobban a dühtől.

\- Nem azt kérdeztem, mit csináltál, Vitya! Sejtettem, hogy húzod valahol a lóbőrt. Az érdekelt volna, hogy hol voltál - morogta. - Eltűntél anélkül, hogy szóltál volna! Nem tudtam, merre keresselek, és még a telefonod is kikapcsoltad! Mi lett volna, ha átalszod az egész versenyt?!

\- Nincs is kikapcsolva a mobilom - nyammogta ásítozva Viktor, és előhalászta a készüléket a zsebéből. Felpattintva az előlapját azonban meg kellett állapítania, hogy Jakovnak igaza van, az valóban ki volt kapcsolva, sőt, a jelek szerint lemerült. - Hoppá! Biztos elfelejtettem feltölteni.

\- Hát persze, hogy elfelejtetted - zsörtölődött tovább az edző. - Néha azon is csodálkozom, hogy azt nem felejted el, hová kell edzésre járnod. Na jó, kölyök, húzzál bemelegíteni, az első csoport már elkezdte a versenyt!

\- Előbb elkérhetem a mobilodat, Jakov edző? - Viktor egy kiskutyát meghazudtolóan szép szemekkel nézett a férfira, ám az nem enyhült meg.

\- Nem. Nyomás bemelegíteni! Most!

\- De fel kell hívnom Mamocskát! Kérlek! - tette össze Viktor a kezeit maga előtt, épp úgy, mint aki imádkozik. Egy svájci korcsolyázókból és edzőkből álló csoport, akik épp elsétáltak mellettük, jól meg is bámulták őket, de a fiú nem törődött velük. - Muszáj vele beszélnem, mielőtt jégre lépek!

\- Na jó, Vitya - forgatta a szemeit Jakov, és kelletlenül odaadta a mobilját növendékének. - Három percen belül itt vagy a telefonnal együtt, megértetted?

\- Igen, persze! - Viktor oda sem figyelt, mire bólintott rá, elsietett a legközelebbi olyan zugig, ahol egyedül lehetett, és tárcsázni kezdett. Nem az anyukáját hívta.

\- Tessék? - szólt bele a telefonba Ilja kissé gyanakvó hangon.

\- Szia, én vagyok! - mosolyodott el Viktor. - Csak… hallani akartam a hangodat a verseny előtt, de lemerült a telefonom, úgyhogy el kellett kérnem Jakovét.

\- Hmm… Mit szeretnél, mit mondjak? - Viktor hallotta a másik fiú hangján, hogy ő is mosolyog.

\- Bármit. Amit csak szeretnél.

Ilja örömmel teljesítette a kérését, és részletesen beszámolt arról a béna horrorfilmről, amit tegnap este látott - és különös alapossággal tért ki a főszereplő fiú fenekére, ami nagyon szép darab volt, de állítása szerint Viktoré sokkal szexibb, főleg „abban a tegnapi göncben”. A korcsolyázó kíváncsi volt, hogy a mai, a tegnapinál is kihívóbb ruhája vajon hogy fog tetszeni Iljának. Hiszen annak a fenékrészére is strasszokat varrtak!

Viktor, mielőtt visszatért volna Jakovhoz, még gyorsan törölte a híváslistából a fiú számát, és valóban felhívta az édesanyját is. Mire visszaért az öltözők elé, az első csoport tagjai már majdnem mind végeztek is a kűrjükkel. Az edző tajtékzott.

\- Mit csináljak veled, te?! - masszírozta azt az eret, ami folyton ki szokott dagadni a homlokán, amikor nagyon ideges.

\- Ne haragudj! - pislogott rá Viktor, nem értve, mégis miért haragszik ennyire Jakov. Jó, igen, kicsivel tovább telefonált három percnél, de az nem olyan nagy ügy… Vagy igen?

Hogy ne húzza ki még jobban a gyufát - és mert amúgy is már nagyon ideje volt -, Viktor gyorsan elővette az mp3 lejátszóját, a jógamatracát, az ugrálókötelét és a nyújtáshoz használt gumiszalagokat a táskájából, megigazította a hajgumit a hajában, és végre nekiállt a bemelegítésnek. Ezt a részét élvezte legkevésbé a sportnak: unalmasnak találta a sok nyújtózkodást és egyhelyben futkosást, és mindig alig várta, hogy túlessen a dolgon és végre a jégen koszorúzhasson.

Bármennyire is unta a bemelegítést, most hamar elröppent, és mire feleszmélt, már a jégen rótta a köröket. A vetélytársaival ellentétben ő egyetlen egyet sem ugrott, nem akart elfáradni, mert elsőként kellett szerepelnie a csoportból, és igencsak megterhelő rutinnal készült. Mikor már majdnem letelt a melegítésre használható idő, Viktor Jakov elé siklott, és kortyolt egy nagyot a vizespalackjából. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor újra elkezdett izgulni. Nem értette magát. Mintha valaki másnak a bőrébe került volna. Hiszen Viktor Nyikiforov sosem volt lámpalázas a versenyeken! Még csak nem is ez volt az első felnőtt versenye, igaz, a legfontosabb volt az eddigiek közül, de akkor is… Bárhogy kutakodott az agyában, nem jött rá, miért remeg a térde.

\- Ide figyelj, Vitya, ha meg mered próbálni azt a Salchowot, nem érdekel, hányadik leszel, nem érdekel, mennyi érmet nyertél már, amint vége a versenynek, kereshetsz új edzőt magadnak, mert te és én végeztünk! - közölte a még mindig nyilvánvalóan dühös edző. Viktor lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Nem fogom… Jakov, eskü, én nem is akartam, az csak vicc volt - motyogta. Tényleg nem gondolta komolyan, amit reggel mondott, és most már még jobban bánta, hogy ilyen hülyeség csúszott ki a száján. Most támogatásra volt szüksége, nem arra, hogy veszekedjenek.

\- Remélem is! - szűkültek össze a férfi szemei. Viktor a palánk felett áthajolva az edző mellkasának döntötte homlokát, mire az fél kezét a fiú tarkójára tette, és megenyhülve folytatta. - Na, jól van. Adj ennek a sok vén bolondnak egy kis ízelítőt abból, milyen az orosz korcsolyázás jövője!

Viktor elmosolyodott. Éppen ennyi biztatásra, pontosan ezekre a szavakra volt szüksége.

 

Nem futott tökéletes kűrt. A toe loopból kilépett, az ülőforgását már megint kicsit elszúrta, és utána egy tripla Rittbergerben majdnem elesett, bár csak sikerült valahogy megmentenie - ennek ellenére nem elégedetlenkedhetett. A 134.48 pontjával, amit szerzett, jócskán túlszárnyalta a maga elé kitűzött célt, olyannyira, hogy mikor véget ért a verseny, nem tudott mást tenni, csak kissé kábán hol a kijelzőkre, hol Jakovra pislogni.

\- Komolyan harmadik lettem? - kérdezte az edzőtől.

\- Komolyan nem hiszed el, Vitya? Pedig neked aztán nem kell nagyképűségért a szomszédba menned! - Jakov úgy nézett ki, mint aki most nyerte meg a lottó főnyereményét. Szoros, csontokat ropogtató ölelésbe vonta növendékét.

\- Nem vagyok nagyképű, csak magabiztos - kacsintott Viktor, majd újra felnézett a monitorra, ami még mindig a verseny végeredményét mutatta. Az eszébe akarta vésni ezt a pillanatot, a versenyzők sorrendjét a kijelzőn, a pontszámaikat… azt, hogy a harmadik sorban egy orosz zászló mellett az ő neve virít.

Néhány perccel, egy-egy rövid orosz, francia és két angol nyelvű interjúval később, amikor a jégre szólították, és ő mosolyogva meghajolt a tapsoló, ujjongó közönségnek, mielőtt a dobogó felé vette az irányt, hirtelen megértette, miért izgult a verseny alatt.

_Ha nem nyert volna itt egy érmet, nem mert volna felülni a hazafelé tartó repülőre._

A gondolat annyira megdöbbentette, hogy megbotlott a dobogó elé terített kék szőnyeg szélében, és erre nevetni kezdett magán. Ez az egész helyzet végtelenül nevetséges volt! El is hessegette magától a gondolatot, mert ki akarta élvezni ezt a pillanatot, és nem azon rágódni, mi lesz azután, hogy hazatér Szentpétervárra. A magánéleti problémák várhatnak, most meg kell ünnepelnie a sikerét.

Olyan szélesen vigyorgott a dobogón állva, hogy belefájdult a szája.

Késő éjszaka volt, mire visszaértek a hotelbe, de azért megpróbálta felhívni Ilját, ám a fiú nem vette fel a telefont. Viktor vállat vont, és három sms-ben összefoglalva elküldte a fiúnak azt, amit mondani akart. Ilja biztosan aludt már, mert nem válaszolt.

 

**Szentpétervár, 2005. január 31.**

Viktor a két bőröndjén ült, és éppen egy sms-t írt Iljának, miközben várta, hogy Jakov visszaérjen a mosdóból, és elindulhassanak haza a reptérről, amikor valaki remegő hangon megszólította.

\- Bo… bocsánat! - A fiú meglepetten nézett fel, és a tekintete egy vele nagyjából egyidős, kissé duci, ám nagyon szép arcú lányéval találkozott. - Kérhetnék egy autogramot?

\- Persze. - Viktor szélesen elmosolyodott, és zsebre vágta a telefonját, hogy át tudja venni a felé nyújtott jegyzetfüzetet és tollat. Lefirkantotta a nevét, és még egy kutyafejet is rajzolt a lánynak, szív alakú orrocskával.

\- Vitya, gyere, mehetünk! - kiáltott oda neki Jakov, mire a fiú felállt, és visszaadta a lánynak a füzetet és a tollat.

\- Nagyon szurkoltam neked az Eb-n - mondta az, mire Viktor mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott. - Hihetetlen voltál!

\- Köszönöm! - kacsintott a műkorcsolyázó, és nyomott egy gyors puszit a lány orcájára, mielőtt a bőröndjeit maga után húzva Jakov nyomában elindult a terminál kijárata felé. Az edző vetett rá egy rosszalló pillantást, amikor utolérte.

\- Nem kéne minden rajongóddal flörtölni - közölte szárazon. Viktor már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a férfi megelőzte. - Ha most azt mered mondani, hogy Jagugyin is folyton puszilgatta a rajongóit, akkorát kapsz, hogy a fal adja a másikat!

Viktor tudta, hogy ez csak üres fenyegetés, de azért úgy döntött, nem vitatkozik az edzővel, és csak vállat vont.

Lilija már a megbeszélt helyen, a parkolóban várta őket, mire kiértek a forgalmas épületből. Jakov a saját bőröndjét az Audi csomagtartójába, Viktoréit a hátsó ülésre tette, és átvette a slusszkulcsot a feleségétől. Viktor szótlanul fészkelte be magát az anyósülés mögé, és újra elővette a telefonját. Ilja nem válaszolt erre az üzenetére sem. Már ötödik napja nem tudta elérni a fiút. Talán történt valami?

\- Úgy nézel ki, mint aki citromba harapott, Vitya - jegyzete meg Jakov, mire Viktor felnézett. A visszapillantó tükörben találkozott a szeme az edzőjével.

\- Fáradt vagyok - mondta halkan. Jakov láthatóan nem hitt neki, de elengedte a dolgot, és inkább elindította az autót.

Viktor sóhajtva fordította el a tekintetét, és kifelé kezdett el bámulni az ablakon. Az ismerős táj láttán máskor mindig elfogta az öröm - amennyire szeretett utazni, legalább ugyanannyira szeretett hazatérni is -, most azonban gombóc nőtt tőle a torkában. Tudta, az anyukája most nincs otthon, hiszen elutazott munkaügyben, és emiatt kettesben lesznek az apjával…

Hirtelen hasított belé a tudat, hogy fél hazamenni. Rettegett attól, hogy mi lesz, amikor újra találkozik édesapjával. Azt sem tudta, hogy a férfi egyáltalán beengedné-e az ajtón, és ha igen, vajon agyoncsapná-e, vagy csak nem szólna hozzá.

Beharapta az ajkát, és egy ideig csendben nézte Jakov feje búbját, míg végül megszólalt:

\- Edző? - A férfi egy morranással jelezte, hogy figyel, miközben kitette az indexet kanyarodás előtt. - Nem aludhatnék pár napig nálatok?

Lilija a vékonyra szedett szemöldökét magasra vonva nézett hátra az anyósülésből.

\- Hát ez meg honnan jött? - kérdezte Jakov. - Összevesztél apáddal?

\- Izé… - Viktor elhúzta a száját. Nem mondhatta el az igazat. - Valami olyasmi…

Az edző és a tánctanár egymásra néztek, és egyszerre sóhajtottak egyet.

\- Elmosogatsz, nem csinálsz disznóólat a vendégszobában és a fürdőszobát is kitakarítod magad után! Értetted? - nézett újra Viktorra szúrós szemekkel Lilija. A fiú bólintott egyet.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta.

\- És szólj a szüleidnek, hogy nálunk vagy! - tette hozzá Jakov. - Nem akarom, hogy azt higgyék, elraboltak!

\- Rendben - sóhajtott Viktor, és újra kifelé kezdett bámulni az ablakon.

Amikor bő egy órával később már Jakovék vendégszobájában kotorászott a bőröndjében egy tiszta alsónadrág és póló után kutatva, hallotta, hogy a nappaliban Lilija halkan megkérdezi:

\- Mi baja a gyereknek?

\- Nem tudom. - Jakov akkorát sóhajtott, hogy még a csukott ajtón át is behallatszott a helyiségbe. - De láttad az arcát, nagyon nem akart hazamenni.

Viktor egy hosszú percig maga elé meredt, és azt fontolgatta, vajon elmondja-e Jakovnak, hogy mi történt közte és az apja között, de elvetette az ötletet. Nem hitte, hogy ebben a helyzetben akár az edzője, akár bárki más a világon tudna olyan tanácsot adni neki, ami segítene.

 

Viktor ebéd után sétálni indult, legalábbis ezt mondta Jakovnak és Lilijának. Valójában, mivel tudta, az apja még egészen biztosan dolgozik, hazament Makkacsinhoz. Úgy érezte, nagyon nagy szüksége van most arra, hogy magához ölelje és megsimogassa a kutyusát, de előbb becsöngetett Iljáékhoz. Persze senki sem nyitott ajtót - a fiú nyilván iskolában volt, az apja meg dolgozott.

Otthon hideg volt az egész lakásban. A fiú elfintorodott. Mióta csak beszereltették az új, szabályozható radiátorokat, a szülei folyton spóroltak a fűtéssel, még januárban is. Ez is miatta volt, futott át az agyán, miközben lehajolt a farkát csóváló Makkacsinhoz, hogy nyomjon egy puszit a feje búbjára. Nyaralni sem mentek el soha, Mamocska rengeteg plusz műszakot vállalt, olykor másodállást is, az apja Viktor születése óta ugyanazt az ütött-kopott kabátot hordta, és a legolcsóbb boltokban vásároltak. Viktornak kezdett nagyon elege lenni ebből. Persze, értette ő, nem volt teljesen hülye, össze tudott adni kettőt meg kettőt: Oroszországban élni a kilencvenes években nem volt épp csupa móka és kacagás, főleg nem úgy, ha az ember gyereke egy meglehetősen drága sportot űz, amivel _talán_ tíz-tizenöt év múlva pénzt is tud majd keresni.

Hiába a hanyatló orosz gazdaság, Viktor az első naptól mindig a legdrágább, legkényelmesebb korcsolyát kapta meg, a szülei csodás, egyedi kűrruhákat varrattak neki, fizették a drága edzőtáborokat, a klub tagsági díját, a tánc- és korcsolyaórákat, a koreográfusait, nyelvórára járatták, hogy majd akkor is boldoguljon a sajtótájékoztatókon, ha véletlenül nem kap tolmácsot, na és persze ott voltak az utazások és az ahhoz szükséges vízumok, a nevezési díjak, a jegyek a versenyekre, ahová az anyukája is elkísérte… Viktor régen ezt nem fogta fel, de ma már értette, mennyi áldozatot hoztak a kedvéért. Az egészben pedig az volt a legidegesítőbb, hogy még mindig úgy csináltak, mintha szükség lenne ezekre az áldozatokra.

Makkacsinnal a nyomában a szobájába sétált, és leült az ágy szélére. A matracra oda volt neki készítve a frissen mosott, vasalt ágynemű, a polcokról letörölték a port, az asztalon felejtett üres poharak és tányérok eltűntek… Mamocska bizonyára kitakarított, mielőtt elutazott volna, és Viktor ettől csak még nyomorultabbul érezte magát. Lehet, Gosának igaza volt, amikor pár hete azt vágta a fejéhez, hogy elkényeztették a szülei.

Viktor elhúzta a száját. Persze az elmúlt három évben azért változott a helyzet, de a szülei ezt mintha nem lettek volna hajlandóak tudomásul venni. Az első junior világbajnoki címe után már ingyen kapta a gyártótól a korcsolyacipőt és a pengéket is hozzá, a versenyekre a szövetség pénzén utazhatott, Jakov edzői díját fedezte az állami ösztöndíj, amit elnyert, és persze ott voltak a szponzorok is, meg a pénzdíjas versenyek, amiket megnyert… Szó, ami szó, a műkorcsolyából nehéz volt meggazdagodni mostanság, juniorként főleg, de Viktor nem panaszkodhatott. Mégis… a szülei még mindig szükségét érezték, hogy spóroljanak a fűtésen is.

Nem volt ez így rendben.

Viktor felpattant az ágyról, lefirkantott egy rövid üzenetet az apjának, amiben tudatta, hogy Jakovnál van, és felírta a papírra az edző telefonszámát is, annak ellenére, hogy biztos lehetett benne, az megvan a szüleinek. Még egyszer megsimogatta Makkacsint, a cetlit a konyhaasztalon hagyta, majd elviharzott a lakásból, de előtte még felmarkolta a csekkeket a bejárat melletti kisasztalról, hogy útközben megálljon a postán, és befizesse őket.

 

Viktor reménykedett benne, hogy másnap az iskolában végre beszélni tud Iljával. Már nagyon aggódott amiatt, hogy a másik fiú ilyen hosszú ideje nem kereste - még mindig nem válaszolt az sms-ekre, és valahányszor hívni próbálta, vagy ki volt kapcsolva Ilja telefonja, vagy elutasította a hívást. Mi történhetett?

Viktor nem volt teljesen hülye, értette, hogy Ilja valószínűleg le akarja őt rázni - csak azt nem tudta, miért. Hiszen akkor, amikor a legutóbb beszéltek, még minden rendben volt köztük. Csak nem Viktor apja kavart be? Ha elárulta Aznavurjan ezredesnek, hogy rájuk nyitott, az maga a katasztrófa. Egy dühös apa is rossz volt, de kettő, főleg, ha mindkettő katona…

Tudta, hol szokott Ilja a barátaival cigizni tanítás előtt, így, miután nagy nehezen lerázta Georgijt, akivel elméletileg együtt kellett volna elsétálnia az iskoláig, az elhanyagolt régi játszótér felé vette az irányt. A kis, csupa fiúból álló társaság valóban ott ücsörgött az ütött-kopott hintákon, a szájukban füstölgő cigarettával, és valamin jóízűen nevetgéltek, míg meg nem látták Viktort közeledni. Akkor aztán elnémultak, és felvont szemöldökkel mérték végig a műkorcsolyázót. Ilja azonban, aki a középső hintán ült, elfordította a tekintetét.

Viktor nyelt egy nagyot. Bár az ösztönei azt súgták, ennek nem lesz jó vége, és el kéne tűnnie innen, amíg lehet, ő nem hallgatott rájuk.

\- Sziasztok - mondta halkan, bizonytalan hangon, amikor jó egy méterre tőlük megtorpant. - Ilja… beszélhetnék veled?

\- Velem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú, de még mindig nem nézett Viktorra. - Nincs miről beszélnünk, _Nyikiforov_.

A korcsolyázó úgy érezte, mintha pofon csapták volna.

\- De… én csak... - kezdte volna, ám akkor egy másik, kigyúrt fiú feállt, és undorodó arccal végigmérte őt.

\- Nem hallottad? Nem kíváncsi rád! Takarodj innen! - sziszegte. Viktor gyomra görcsbe rándult a semmi jót sem ígérő hangnemtől. Vetett még egy utolsó, esdeklő pillantást Iljára, de az továbbra is a távolba bámult. Viktor újra nyelt egy nagyot. Jobb lesz, ha feladja. Talán majd akkor, ha Ilja egyedül lesz…

\- Jól van, akkor majd… legközelebb - erőltette magára a legszebb, a médiának szánt mosolyát, de ez, úgy tűnik, hiba volt, mert a következő pillanatban a kigyúrt fiú vállon ragadta, és akkorát taszított rajta, hogy elesett.

\- Nem értesz a szóból, te mocskos buzi? - köpött a fiú a lába elé. - Ilja nem kíváncsi rád. Sem most, sem máskor.

Viktor annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy hosszú pillanatra még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. A füle csengeni kezdett.

_Minek nevezték?!_

Hát már Ilja is…

Remegő tagokkal próbált feltápászkodni, ám egy másik fiú, aki alacsony volt és tömzsi, visszalökte őt a földre. Viktor nem értette, miért csinálják ezt. Ha az előbb elzavarták, most miért nem engedik el?

Tudta, mi következik. Őszintén szólva, már akkor megérezte, amikor meglátta a fiúkat, de mégis volt olyan hülye, hogy idejöjjön, ráadásul egyedül. Ha legalább lett volna annyi esze, hogy ne Gosa nélkül keresse meg Ilját! Bár az edzőtársa jelenléte sem javíthatott volna sokat a helyzetén. Ezek a fiúk, bár külön-külön talán csak egy volt erősebb Viktornál közülük, nyolcan voltak.

Viktor lerázta a válláról a táskát, miközben a fiúk körbe vették. Nem nézett rájuk, inkább becsukta a szemét. Tudta, mi fog következni, és felkészült a fájdalomra is - csak arra nem volt felkészülve, hogy a fiúk közül Ilja lesz az, aki először üt.

 

A jégcsarnok teljesen üres volt. Nem volt takarítószemélyzet vagy karbantartók, mert nem futotta rá a klub költségvetéséből, ezért a növendékek felváltva, egy beosztás alapján takarították a helyiségeket és fényezték a jeget az edzések után, és ilyenkor, amikor nem tartottak órát, a portás sem ült a bejáratnál. Viktornak pedig volt kulcsa, és a riasztó kódját is tudta.

Nem tudott volna bemenni az iskolába azok után, hogy Iljáék így ellátták a baját. Az arca fel volt dagadva, a szája felrepedt, a karjai tele voltak zúzódásokkal, mindkét tenyere vérzett, ám csodával határos módon a fiúk a lábait békén hagyták, és úgy tűnt, egyetlen csontja sem tört el. Legalább ennyi szerencséje volt…

Az öltözőszekrényében volt egy koszos melegítőnadrág és póló, amit az egyik edzés után nem vitt haza kimosni. Most azt vette magára, és a tartalék korcsolyáját, ami már nem volt olyan jó állapotban, hogy versenyeken használja, de a biztonság kedvéért megőrizte.

Kellett valami, amitől kitisztul a feje, amitől megszűnik a remegés a tagjaiban. Korcsolyáznia _kellett._

Nem értette, miért művelte vele ezt Ilja a haverjaival. Amikor utoljára beszéltek, a fiú még állítólag alig várta, hogy újra lássa őt. Mi a franc romolhatott el ennyire, míg ő Torinóban volt? Miért nevezte őt az, akivel alig több, mint egy hete szeretkeztek egymással, egy szánalmas köcsögnek, ütötte meg és köpte arcon? Mégis ki a fene csinál ilyet, és miért?! Ő már kezdte nagyon is megszeretni a fiút, és azt hitte, Ilja is érez valamit iránta...

Viktor tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad felügyelet nélkül ugrálnia, mégis, alig néhány perccel azután, hogy koszorúzni kezdett a pályán, elrugaszkodott. Előbb egy tripla flip, azután még egy, és még egy - nem bírta abbahagyni. Akár egy eszelős, egymás után ugrotta a triplákat, hol magukban, hol kombinációban, nem törődve a fájdalommal, ami átjárta a testét, sem azzal, hogy már levegőt is alig kap. Csak akkor állt meg, amikor elesett egy tripla Axelben. Dühösen csapott ököllel a jégre, miközben kitört belőle a zokogás. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig térdepelt ott, a pálya kanyarjában sírva - talán egész nap ott lett volna, ha nem jelenik meg Jakov, és nem veszi őt észre.

\- Vitya? Te jó ég, mi történt veled? - Az edző a palánkba kapaszkodva, edzőcipőben sietett mellé a jégen. Mikor leguggolt vele szemben, és meglátta a vért és a kék-zöld foltokat, elsápadt. - Jézusom! Azonnal orvoshoz kell menned!

Viktor erre felzokogott, és az edző karjaiba vetette magát.

\- Jól van, Vitya, minden rendben lesz - mondta az edző halkan, a fejét simogatva, ám Viktor kételkedett benne, hogy valaha bármi is rendben lenne ezek után.

 

Viktor a következő napokban csak az iskolafigurákat gyakorolhatta, hogy kímélje magát, és időt adjon a testének a gyógyulásra. Jakov először még azt sem akarta engedni, de miután a fiú egy órán át könyörgött neki, hogy eljárjon az edzésekre. Georgij, amikor megtudta, mi történt, magát hibáztatta, pedig igazán nem tehetett róla, hogy Viktor lerázta őt, és a saját vesztébe rohant. Lilija meglepően kedvesen viselkedett a fiúval, Jakov pedig esténként az ágya szélén ült, míg el nem aludt, vagy legalábbis nem tettette elég meggyőzően az alvást, mert ritkán jött álom a szemére.

Úgy érezte magát, mintha víz alatt lenne, és minden csak tompán jutna el hozzá: a fény, a hangok, az illatok. Minden tagja nehéz volt, bár fájdalmat nem érzett, és sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy a semmibe bámul. Egy része szerette volna felhívni Mamocskát, hogy kiöntse neki a lelkét, de tudta, akkor az asszony azonnal otthagyna csapot-papot, és visszajönne Pétervárra, márpedig az az állásába is kerülhetne. Ráadásul nem akarta, hogy az anyukája aggódjon érte. Hiszen jól volt. Legalábbis… majd jól lesz.

Észre sem vette, hogyan röppentek el egymás után a napok. Azt is csak abból vette észre, hogy szombat van, hogy Lilija kiadós, háromfogásos ebédet tett le az asztalra a szokásos saláta és sovány hús helyett.

Ebéd után Viktor a vendégszobában kuksolt, és úgy tett, mintha a házi feladatán dolgozna. Valójában különféle elemlistákat írogatott és pontokat számolgatott - olyan programok pontjait, amiket sohasem fog elkorcsolyázni. Éppen egy különösen nehéz, öt különféle négyfordulatos ugrást és mellé két tripla Axelt tartalmazó elemlistán dolgozott, amikor beszélgetés zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Jakov beszélt, és…

Azonnal megismerte az édesapja hangját még a falon keresztül is. Viktor nyelt egy nagyot, és letette a tollat. Úgy meredt az ajtóra, mintha az bomba lenne és akármikor felrobbanhatna, és összerezzent, amikor bekopogtattak rajta. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Sza… szabad - mondta gyengén, mire belépett a szobába az apja.

\- Szia, Viktor - nézett rá kissé tanácstalan arccal a férfi. A fiú lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Szia. - Viktor egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát. Rájött, hogy szégyelli magát. Európa-bajnoki bronzérmes volt, és közben úgy szégyellte magát, mint soha eddigi életében.

_Micsoda nevetséges helyzet!_

\- Miért nem jöttél haza? - A marcona férfi hangja kivételesen nem csengett szigorúan Viktor számára, inkább csak fáradtnak tűnt.

\- Nem akartam a szemed elé kerülni - ismerte be a fiú, szemeit még mindig a padlóra függesztve. Az apja sóhajtott egyet.

\- Ez neked megoldás? Hogy elszöksz? - A férfi hangja még mindig meggyötört volt.

\- Nem szöktem el. Hagytam üzenetet - motyogta Viktor. Az apja egy hosszú percig bámult rá csendben.

\- Pakolj össze, légy szíves, és menjünk haza! - mondta végül, és szavai ezúttal nem hatottak parancsnak, mint általában. Viktor végre felnézett a férfira, de egyetlen pillanatnál tovább nem bírta állni annak pillantását. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd bólintott, és nekiállt összecsomagolni.

Hazafelé az autóút kínos csendben telt. Viktor egész idő alatt kifelé bámult az ablakon, hogy ne lássa, milyen erővel szorítja az apja a kormányt. Nem igazán értette, a férfi miért jött érte Jakovhoz, hacsak nem Mamocska parancsolta meg neki - bár Andrej Nyikiforovot ismerve akkor azzal állított volna be, hogy _„anyád azt akarja, vigyelek haza”_.

\- Mi történt a száddal? - szólalt meg végül a férfi, amikor leparkoltak a házuk előtt. Viktor ösztönösen az ajkához kapott; az még mindig fel volt repedve.

\- Nekiestem a palánknak az edzésen - motyogta.

\- Viktor, ezt ne! - sóhajtott egy nagyot az apja. - Az edződ elmondta, hogy néhány fiú elkapott kedden az iskolában.

\- Akkor miért kérdezted? - nézett rá Viktor a szeme sarkából.

\- Tudni szeretném, miért csinálták.

Nem sokon múlt, hogy Viktor felcsattanjon, de ehelyett csak megvonta a vállát. Az apja a homlokát ráncolva meredt rá, miközben idegesen dobolni kezdett a kormányon.

\- Viktor, addig nem szállunk ki, amíg nem mondod el, hogy…

\- Ilja volt - lehelte a fiú az autó ajtajának támasztva a fejét. Az idősebb Nyikiforov egy hosszú percig kifürkészhetetlen ábrázattal bámulta őt, végül megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Gyere, ne ücsörögjünk itt, még a végén idefagyunk! - mondta végül, és kiszállt a kocsiból.

Viktor némán követte a példáját. Egyik bőröndjét ő, a másikat az apja kezdte el húzni a ház irányába. Hiába a vastag kesztyű, és hiába csak néhány méterre parkoltak le a bejárattól, a fiú úgy érezte, teljesen átfagyott a bőrönd fogantyúját markoló keze - pedig még csak fázós sem volt, általában jól viselte a sarkköri hideget.

\- Viktor, nem akarom, hogy megint így eltűnj - mondta a férfi, amikor végre beléptek a lépcsőház ajtaján. - Aggódtam érted.

A fiú beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Azt hittem, hogy… - A mondatot nem fejezte be, helyette vállat vont.

\- Hogy?

Mielőtt Viktor válaszolhatott volna, kinyílt a lift ajtaja, és kilépett belőle Aznavurjan ezredes, nyomában Iljával. Viktor, ahogy végignézett apán és fián, erős késztetést érzett, hogy sarkon forduljon, és elrohanjon, de ehelyett csak erősebben kezdte markolni a bőröndje fogantyúját. Biztos nem fognak belekötni az apja jelenlétében, ugye?

\- Nyikiforov - nézett végig az ezredes cseppet sem barátságosan Viktor apján, mire az felvonta a szemöldökét. Aznavurjan szemei azután Viktor arcára tévedtek. A fiú nem bírta egyetlen tizedmásodpercnél tovább állni a pillantását. - Nocsak, itt van a _ez_ is. Remek, úgyis beszédem van veletek.

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte ugyanolyan barátságtalanul az idősebb Nyikiforov.

\- Azt, hogy ha már képtelen vagy megneveni, legalább tartsd távol a kölyködet a fiamtól - köpte a szavakat Aznavurjan. Viktor beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Vicces, mert én is éppen ugyanezt akartam neked mondani - közölte szárazon az apja, majd semmi jót nem ígérő tekintettel nézett Iljára. - Ha még egyszer megtudom, hogy akár csak egy ujjal is hozzáérsz a fiamhoz, vagy ártani akarsz neki, _én_ fogok neked úgy keresztbe tenni, hogy azt az életben nem fogod kiheverni, megértetted?

Viktor döbbenten bámult az apjára, aki kifejezéstelen tekintettel arrébb lökte Ilját, hogy odaférjen a liftajtóhoz, és kinyitotta azt.

\- Gyerünk, Viktor! - A férfi a válla felett, várakozón nézett a fiára, mire az összerezzent, és gyorsan követte őt a liftbe, rá sem nézve a két Aznavurjanra.

_Mi a fene volt ez?_

Addig egyikük sem szólalt meg, míg nem értek fel a lakásba. Viktor még akkor sem tudta, mit mondjon, egyáltalán megszólaljon-e - egyedül egy köszönés hagyta el az ajkait, amikor Makkacsin vidám farokcsóválással a nyakába vetette magát. A fiú szorosan magához ölelte a kutyust, és a bundájába fúrta az arcát.

\- Gyere, igyunk egyet! - mondta az apja. Makkacsin, mintha a felszólítás neki szólt volna, elsőként surrant be a konyhába.

Viktor szó nélkül ült le a székébe. Az asztalon egy múltheti sportújság hevert, a címlapján egy a torinói Eb dobogójáról készült képpel. Az apja bizonyára azért vette meg, mert Mamocska ezt is be akarta ragasztani abba az albumba, amibe a Viktorról szóló újságcikkeket gyűjtötte.

A fiú sóhajtott egy nagyot. Ha nem tudja biztosan, hogy tényleg ő vigyorog azon a képen teli szájjal Joubert és Pljuscsenko mellett, talán fel sem ismeri magát. Úgy érezte, mintha nem is vele történt volna az egész, mintha nem a saját életének a része lett volna, hanem egy máséból ellopott pillanat - mert a saját élete cseppet sem volt olyan fényes, mint annak a diadalittasan mosolygó korcsolyázónak.

\- Nesze! - szakította ki az apja hangja a gondolataiból. Viktor döbbenten pislogott a felespohárra, amit a férfi letett elé, és amibe most színtiszta, átlátszó folyadékot töltött.

\- Vodka? - pislogott. Álmában sem hitte volna, hogy az apja _komolyan_ azért hívta a konyhába, hogy igyanak. - Apa, tizenhat éves vagyok.

\- Ha elég idős vagy ehhez - bökött a férfi az újság címlapjára -, akkor öt cent alkoholhoz sem vagy túl fiatal.

Viktor, mivel nem tudott az apjával vitatkozni, és különben is úgy érezte magát, mint akinek _szüksége_ van arra a felesre, csak vállat vont. A férfi felemelte a poharát, és összekoccintotta Viktoréval.

\- Na, gyerünk! Fenékig!

A fiú nem tiltakozott. Összerázkódott attól ahogy az acetonillatú folyadék végigmarta a torkát.

\- Így ni. Most pedig beszélgetni fogunk - mondta a férfi, és újratöltötte magának a poharat. Viktornak azonban nem adott többet a vodkából. - Ránk fér egy beszélgetés, nem igaz?

Viktor, bár a gyomra görcsbe volt rándulva, bólintott egyet. Az apja lehúzta a második vodkát is.

\- Örülnék, ha messzire elkerülnéd ezt az Aznavurjan kölyköt - mondta a férfi percnyi hallgatás után. A fiú bólintott. Eszében sem volt Ilja közelébe menni. Nem, soha többé nem lesz olyan hülye, hogy akár csak köszönjön neki. - El sem tudod képzelni, mit művelt, amíg te Olaszországban voltál.

\- Mit? - pislogott Viktor döbbenten.

A férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Az apja talált egy dobozt a szobájában, azt hiszem, az ágy alatt, tele olyasmivel, aminek a szülők nem szoktak örülni. Aztán a kölyöknek volt pofája azt mondani, az egész a tiéd, és megkérted, hadd dugja el nálad, amíg külföldön vagy, nehogy én vagy anyád megtaláljuk. Ezt onnan tudom, hogy Aznavurjan átjött egyik este, és volt olyan kedves, hogy áthozta magával azt a dobozt is, és figyelmeztessen, hogy „neveljelek meg, mielőtt még teljesen elzüllesz”. Persze rögtön tudtam, hogy nem a tiéd az a kibaszott doboz.

\- Honnan? - nézett rá kerek szemekkel Viktor.

\- Ugyan már, lehet, hogy nem vagy egy zseni, de mi a fenének dugdosnál bármit is a szomszéd fiú ágya alatt, ha van egy öltözőszekrényed a jégpályán, amihez csak neked van kulcsod? - forgatta a szemét az idősebb Nyikiforov.

Viktor zavarában oldalra nézett. Na igen, otthon Mamocska legfeljebb néhány doboz óvszert találhat a szobájában, ami ugyan kínos lenne kicsit, de azért nem olyan vészesen. Minden olyat, amiről nem akarta, hogy a szülei tudjanak, valóban az öltözőszekrényében tartott, vagy a laptopján, ami jelszóval volt védve, és amit amúgy is minden utazására magával vitt.

\- Különben is, abban a dobozban volt ugyan néhány magazin, amiről elhittem volna, hogy a tiéd, de… a többi cucc egyértelműen nem lehetett a tiéd, maradjunk ennyiben.

Viktor szívesen megkérdezte volna, mégis mi volt a „többi cucc”, de inkább nem tette. Bár még mindig nagyon nyomorultul érezte magát, egy halovány kis mosoly felkúszott az ajkaira, amiért az apja, úgy tűnt, valamennyire mégiscsak bíz benne, vagy - és? - ismeri őt.

A férfi újra megtöltötte a poharát. A harmadik vodkát is ugyanúgy döntötte le a torkán, mint az első kettőt, majd felállt, hogy eltegye az üveget.

\- Őszintén szólva, szívesen Aznavurjan képébe vágtam volna, hogy mire jöttem haza két hete vasárnap - mondta halkan a férfi -, de mondott valamit arról, hogy ő a helyemben kiverné belőled a ferde hajlamaid, és féltem, még lesz olyan barom, és a végén agyonveri a tulajdon fiát. Bár, ahogy elnézem - mérte végig Viktort -, az a kis szarházi megérdemelte volna.

A korcsolyázó akaratlanul is a száján éktelenkedő sebhez kapta a kezét. Így már összeállt végre a kép. Viktort elöntötte a düh. Hogy lehet valaki ekkora szemétléda?!

\- Mekkora seggfej! - csúszott ki a száján. Máskor az apja nem tűrte volna el, hogy káromkodjon, ám most a férfi csak visszaült vele szemben az asztalhoz, és szótlanul nézte, ahogy a fia az érzelmeivel viaskodik. Csak akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor Viktornak már sikerült némi nyugalmat erőltetnie magára.

\- Anyádnak nem mondtam el.

\- Jobb is, ha nem tudja - bólintott Viktor, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Makkacsin, mint aki érzi, hogy szüksége volna egy ölelésre, az ölébe fektette a fejét. A korcsolyázó hálásan kezdte el simogatni a kutyust. Újra az asztalon heverő újságra tévedt a tekintete. Az apja követte a pillantását.

\- Nagyon kicsik - mondta.

\- Mik? - vonta fel a szemöldökét meglepetten Viktor.

\- Az érmek - vakarta meg a szemöldökét a férfi. - Azt gondolná az ember, hogy egy ilyen fontos versenyen nagyobb érmeket adnak.

A korcsolyázó erre nevetni kezdett.

\- Ide figyelj, Viktor - nézett rá szigorúan az apja, mire a fiú szájáról lehervadt a mosoly. - Nem vagy már gyerek, sőt, azt hiszem, talán soha nem is voltál. Tizenegy évesen már olyan önálló voltál, mint sokan harmincévesen sem. Nem fogok beleszólni abba, mit kezdesz az életeddel. Felőlem azzal fekszel össze, akivel akarsz, de nem akarok tudni róla. Rendben?

Viktor zavart pírral az arcán bólintott.

\- Ezzel együtt - folytatta a férfi, még mindig ugyanolyan szigorúan -, nem akarom, hogy még egyszer, valaha félj hazajönni. Lehet, hogy sohasem értettünk szót egymással, és fogalmam sincs, mit kéne veled kezdenem, ráadásul vannak dolgaid, amik miatt nem repesek az örömtől, de a fiam vagy. Mindennél fontosabb vagy nekem, érted?

Viktor halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Értem.

 

**Moszkva, 2005. március 18.**

\- A szövetség nagyon elégedett a fiúval - mondta Jakov Viktor édesanyjának. - Mindenképp szeretnék, ha a következő szezonban már kizárólag felnőtt versenyeken indulna.

\- Ez nagyszerű - mosolygott az asszony, és belekortyolt a kávéjába.

Viktor nyilvánvaló élvezettel, cuppogva-csámcsogva majszolt egy prjanyikot, és csak fél füllel figyelt oda a két felnőtt beszélgetésére. Egy moszkvai cukrászdában ültek, az edző és az édesanyja egy-egy csésze kávét fogyasztott, míg a fiú előtt egy egész tálcára való válogatott sütemény hevert, és persze egy bögre gőzölgő forró csokoládé is. Ha máskor ennyi sütit eszik, Jakov biztosan leüvölti a fejét, de az edző ma csak a szemét forgatta, és legyintett egyet, amikor meglátta, mit rendelt a tanítványa. Úgyis vége volt a szezonnak, bizonyára nem érdekelte volna különösebben az sem, ha Viktor hányásig akarta volna magát tömni mindenféle édességgel.

Ráadásul ez minden tekintetben egy nagyon zsúfolt, fárasztó és nehéz szezon volt, hiszen a szövetség sok versenyre küldte, és az külön nehezítette a dolgát, hogy egyszerre kellett helytállnia a junior és a felnőtt mezőnyben is, és mégis sikerült nagyon sikeres idényt zárnia. Viktor megnyerte az összes junior versenyét, köztük a Grand Prix döntőt és a világbajnokságot is, és a felnőttek között is remekelt: az Orosz Kupán negyedik volt, azon kívül megnyert két kisebb nemzetközi versenyt, a nemzetin és az Európa-bajnokságon szerzett bronzérme után pedig épp tegnap lett hatodik a moszkvai vb-n. Egy ilyen idényt nyugodt szívvel ünnepelhetett meg sok-sok süteménnyel.

Mindent sikerült a korcsolyában véghezvinnie, amit idén szeretett volna, sőt, talán kicsivel többet is: néhány pontszámmal, amit szerzett, még saját magát is sikerült meglepnie. Így nem volt benne megbánás, legalábbis „szakmai” tekintetben nem - a magánélet, na, hát az egészen más tészta volt.

Ahogy ez eszébe jutott, elsóhajtotta magát. Letette a mézeskalácsot, és belekortyolt a forró csokijába.

Na igen, Ilja… Ilja hiba volt. De hát honnan tudhatta volna előre, hogy mi lesz belőle? Talán, ha okosabb lett volna… Túl hamar kezdett a fiúhoz kötődni. Ilyet többé nem csinálhat. Nem engedheti meg még egyszer magának, hogy a szezon közepén bárki álmatlan éjszakákat okozzon neki. Most, hogy erre gondolt, megfogadta magának, hogy mostantól hanyagolni fogja a kapcsolatokat. A szexet nem, azzal nincs gond, sőt, arra szüksége is van - de az érzelmeit igyekszik kordában tartani, amíg vissza nem vonul a versenyzéstől.

\- Vityenka, minden rendben? - simított végig a karján az édesanyja. Az asszony bizonyára észrevette, hogy nagyon járnak az agyában a fogaskerekek.

\- Csak azon a toe loopon gondolkodok - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. Az anyukájával kettesben talán beszélt volna Iljáról, de most Jakov is itt volt, ilyenkor nem lehetett. - Még mindig nem megy túl jól.

\- Majd gyakoroljuk, Vitya - mondta Jakov, és ritka mosollyal az arcán megveregette a fiú vállát. - Nagyon jó ugró vagy, nemsokára nem lesz vele gondod.

Viktor a mosolyt viszonozva bólintott egyet, majd a kezébe vett egy habos, cukordrazséval megszórt süteményt, és jó nagyot harapott belőle.

Igen, a szerelmet hanyagolnia kell. Majd időnként keres magának valakit - talán egy másik korcsolyázót, aki ugyanabból a világból jön, mint ő, és nem pletykál vagy terjeszt róla hazugságokat, mert azzal ő maga is rengeteget veszíthetne -, akivel „segítenek egymáson”, de nem csinál majd nagy ügyet belőle. Randizgatni nem fog, és nem visz haza senkit magukhoz. Inkább majd megpróbál még többet dolgozni az ugrásain. Georgij versenyei is rendre a párkapcsolati drámákon úsztak el, ő nem akarta, hogy vele is ez történjen.

Viktor, talán mert nem volt túl okos - legalábbis nem tartotta annak magát -, az egyszerű dolgokat szerette, márpedig az érzelmek nem voltak azok. A jég viszont szögegyszerű, és mindig az is marad. Mostantól inkább minden szerelmét megtartja a jégnek. Az nem fogja becsapni, nem fog játszani vele, és ha néha el is esik rajta, mindig fel tud majd kelni, és folytatni - abban viszont nem volt biztos, hogy még egy szerelmi csalódást elbírna a szíve.

\- Jakov edző? - nézett a férfira az ujjait nyalogatva, miután elfogyott a szelet sütemény.

\- Igen?

\- Ki akarok jutni az Olimpiára.

Mester és tanítványa egy hosszú percig farkasszemet néztek. Mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak: a világbajnokságon csak két olimpiai kvótát sikerült szerezni az országnak, és bár az egyik nyilvánvaló volt, hogy kié lesz, a másik sorsa a következő szezon első felében fog eldőlni. Viktornak nagyon jól kell az őszi versenyeken teljesítenie. Csak akkor lesz esélye, hogy őt nevezzék, ha dobogóra tud állni mindkét Grand Prix versenyén - ami nem lehetetlen feladat, hacsak nem lesz nagyon nagy pechje a sorsolással -, és bejut a döntőbe, utána pedig megszerzi az ezüstöt az országos bajnokságon. Fel kell tornásznia a pontszámait, a rövidprogramját hetven, a kűrt száznegyven pont fölé, és muszáj lesz tisztességes négyfordulatosokat ugrania.

Jakov szigorú arccal bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Rendben.

\- Kell egy több pontot érő kombó a rövidbe. Mondjuk tehetnék Rittbergert a flipre. Tudom, azt mondod mindig, hogy a toe-val szebben megy, de ha ráfekszem a nyáron a dologra… - vonta meg a vállát, majd az ajka közepére biggyesztette a mutatóujja hegyét. - A kűr jó lesz ugyanazokkal az ugrásokkal, mint a mostaniak, ha megtanulom rendesen azt a kvadot, de az egyik kombó legyen a második felében. Mindkét programba bonyolultabb forgások kellenek, és legalább egy-egy hármas nehézségű lépéssor.

\- Rendben, de akkor nincs láblógatás a nyáron - bólintott újra szúrós szemekkel, karba tett kezekkel Jakov. - A beledet is ki fogod köpni, úgy megdolgoztatlak, kölyök!

\- Rendben - bólintott Viktor is. Az arca most önmagát meghazudtolóan komoly volt, mert komolyan is gondolta a dolgot. Bármit is talált ki számára Jakov, ő állt elébe. Mindenről hajlandó volt lemondani, amiről csak kellett. Az apja azt mondta, azért nevezte el Viktornak, hogy biztosan győztes legyen - márpedig a győzelmet sohasem adták ingyen.

Élni és szeretni majd ráér, ha mindent megnyert, amit csak lehet. Addig is... _edzenie kell_.

 

**Szentpétervár, 2015. április 24.**

\- Képzeld, Vityenka, Aznavurjan ezredesék visszaköltöztek Pétervárra.

Viktor felvont szemöldökkel nézett fel a teáscsészéjéből, de közben nem hagyta abba a forró ital szürcsölését. Nem volt túl jó a memóriája, de azért erre a névre emlékezett, és egyáltalán nem szívesen.

\- Hm?

\- Apád összefutott vele a minap a közértben - folytatta Ljudmila. - Az ezredes állítólag valami nem túl kedveset kérdezett rólad.

Viktort nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mit, bár igazából voltak sejtései - biztos az úgynevezett „ferde hajlamaihoz” lehetett köze -, de azért megkérdezte:

\- És mi volt az?

\- Fogalmam sincs, azt nem mesélte el - vont vállat könnyedén az asszony. A műkorcsolyázó nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy az igazat mondja. - Apád nagyon kikelt magából, állítólag megfordult a fejében, hogy orron vágja.

\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem verte be a képét! - pislogott Viktor.

\- Agyon is csapnám, ha olyat csinálna! Ha megjelenne a sajtóban, hogy Viktor Nyikiforov apja embereket ver a közértben... Nem, nem, apád állítólag azt mondta, hogy - az asszony itt megköszörülte a torkát, és elmélyítve a hangját próbálta meg a férjét utánozni -, _„köszönöm kérdésed, az én fiam olimpiai bajnok, a tiéd mit ért el?”_ Erre persze az az idióta ezredes már nem tudott mit mondani.

Viktor prüszkölve kezdett el nevetni, még a teát is sikerült az ölébe lötyögtetnie. Amikor fél órával később Makkacsin társaságában kilépett szülei lakásából, a lépcsőházban szembetalálkozott az édesapjával. A férfi mindig komor arca láttán Viktor tekintete ellágyult, és köszönés helyett szoros ölelésbe vonta őt.

\- Beléd meg mi ütött, fiam? - pislogott Andrej Nyikiforov, de azért viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Semmi. Holnap jövök vacsira! - mondta vigyorogva Viktor, mielőtt továbbindult volna. Makkacsin helyeslően vakkantott egyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsánat, Nana, mint azt látod, pofátlanul lenyúltam egy bizonyos mondatot tőled itt a végén. _Nem lehetett kihagyni._ ^^"


	3. A vetélytárs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom, hogy sokat kellett várni erre a fejezetre, és nem is lettek ezek életem legjobban megírt ágyjelenetei, de cserébe legalább szép hosszú lett... ;)

**Varsó, 2007. január 24.**

Egy műkorcsolyázó életében vannak olyan napok, amikor még az élvédőt levenni is nehéz, és vannak olyanok, amikor a csillagokat is le tudja korcsolyázni az égről. Viktor ezt már tapasztalatból tudta, ezért is volt hálás az edzőjének, amiért értett ahhoz, hogyan időzíthetik az utóbbi napokat a versenyek idejére - ám az, hogy most mennyire jó formában volt, mennyire könnyűnek érezte a tagjait, és mennyi energiát érzett magában, még őt magát is meglepte. A formaidőzítése sohasem sikerült még ennyire jól, pedig, amikor az országos bajnokság után Jakov előállt az új, a korábban megszokottól meglehetősen eltérő edzéstervvel, a fiú kissé szkeptikusan fogadta azt, és először esze ágában sem volt betartani - azután kénytelen volt, mert Jakov megváltoztatta a jégcsarnok riasztójának kódját, így nem tudott titokban gyakorolni az öreg háta mögött. Szerencsére, gondolta, miközben belekortyolt az ásványvizes palackjába. Néha mégiscsak hallgatnia kell az edzőjére.

Visszaadta a palackot Jakovnak, majd újra koszorúzni kezdett a jégen. Ugrott egy tripla Axelt - olyan könnyen ment, mintha csak dupla lett volna -, azután megcsinálta a mérlegforgását - azt is a kisujjából rázta ki, pedig egyáltalán nem volt könnyű variáció -, majd elpróbálta a két lépéssorát is. Amikor elsiklott a palánk mentén Jakov előtt, rámosolygott az edzőre, aki komoly arccal, helyeslően bólintott egyet.

Érezte a zsigereiben, hogy ez a rövidprogram most nagyon, _nagyon_ jól fog sikerülni. Ugrott még egy tripla flip, tripla Rittberger kombinációt, amit a közönségben ülő lányok közül sokan hangos sikítással jutalmaztak - nem csoda, az a flip mondhatni Viktor védjegye volt -, mielőtt véget ért volna a bemelegítés, és lement volna a jégről. Amikor feltette az élvédőit, újra rámosolygott Jakovra.

\- Tudod, mit? Nyolcvan felett lesz - kacsintott. Az edző a fejét csóválta.

\- Ne ess túlzásba, Vitya! A magabiztosság jó, de ha nem vigyázol, még a végén…

\- Nyugi, tudom, hogy mit beszélek - fojtotta bele a szót a férfiba Viktor. Nem volt bolond. Az egyéni legjobbja ugyan még mindig a tavalyi olimpián szerzett 75.83 pont volt, de most a zsigereiben érezte, hogy annál is jobban fog korcsolyázni. _Sokkal jobban._ \- Nyolcvan felett lesz.

Jakov a fogát csikorgatta, és látszott, szívesen megmondaná a véleményét, de valószínűleg nem akart most ordibálni Viktorral, nehogy felvegyék a kamerák, és leadják a tévében világszerte.

Viktor olyan vidám izgalommal várta, hogy sorra kerüljön, mint talán még soha. Üdítő volt ez, főleg a decemberi Grand Prix döntő után, ahol hiába tudta hozni mindkét programjában a technikai pontokat, túlságosan is nyerni akart - hiszen Szentpéterváron volt a verseny -, ezért a program komponensekben épp eleget veszített ahhoz, hogy lecsússzon az aranyról _két nyavalyás ponttal_ , pedig a győztes Joubert még azt a „szívességet” is megtette neki, hogy elesett a kűrben. Ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, kicsit még mindig dühös volt magára a dolog miatt.

Ahogy ezen merengett, megtorpant a folyosón, és valaki nekiment hátulról. Viktor, kizökkenve a gondolatok közül, meglepetten nézett hátra a válla felett. Egy nála alacsonyabb, szőke fiú állt mögötte a svájci csapat pulóverében. Annyira fiatalnak nézett ki, hogy Viktor nem volt benne teljesen biztos, versenyezni vagy szurkolni van ott.

\- Ne haragudj! - habogta a fiú erős francia akcentussal.

\- _Il n’y a pas de mal_ \- mosolygott rá szélesen Viktor, mire a fiú még a száját is eltátotta. Az orosz korcsolyázónak kedve lett volna összeborzolni a haját és jól megölelgetni, annyira aranyos volt - kicsit emlékeztette Makkacsinra -, de nem volt most ideje a barátkozásra, fel kellett készülnie a programjára. Követte hát Jakovot a csarnok bemelegítésre kijelölt részébe, hogy még egyszer átmozgassa az izmait, mielőtt sorra kerülne.

A rövidprogramját A Mester és Margaritából készült tévésorozat főcímdalára korcsolyázta. A zene az ő ötlete volt - az anyukája rajongott a sorozatért -, de ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, a koreográfia először egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Nem érezte a maga stílusának. Ám mostanra, egy fél szezon alatt már sokat javított rajta, fokozatosan belekerültek azok a kis nüanszok, amiktől a sajátja lett, és amit a bírók is - jobb esetben -, értékelni tudtak.

A bírói panel összetétele ma nem kedvezett neki különösebben, de ez Viktort egyáltalán nem zavarta - már a junior mezőnyben is szeretett inkább úgy nyerni, ha nem mondhatták, hogy a bírók neki pontoztak. Bármennyire is vágyott már végre egy aranyra egy felnőtt ISU bajnokságról, azt úgy akarta megszerezni, hogy utána senki se mondogathassa, hogy azért nyert, mert orosz, vagy mert a bírók között a rajongói ülnek. Minden kétséget kizáróan, toronymagasan akarta bezsebelni a győzelmet, úgy, hogy még a legrosszmájúbb ellendrukkernek is el kelljen ismernie, hogy ő volt a legjobb a mezőnyben.

Nem nézte meg senki rövidprogramját, a pontszámokra rá sem hederített. Az új iPodján úgy felcsavarta a hangerőt, hogy a fülhallgatón keresztül a legnagyobb zaj se érhessen el hozzá egészen az utolsó pillanatig, amíg jégre nem kell lépnie. Most csak magával akart foglalkozni.

Mikor végre elérkezett az ő ideje - legutolsóként futott -, még azelőtt, hogy rálépett volna a jégre, átölelte Jakovot, és fejét a férfi mellkasának döntötte. Becsukta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt, amit azután tíz teljes másodpercig bent tartott, hogy utána lassan fújja ki. Nem volt biztos benne, miért, de egy ölelés Jakovtól mindig felért egy hatalmas önbizalom-lökettel - nem mintha ma szüksége lett volna rá. Hiszen _tudta_ , hogy övé lesz a legmagasabb pontszám.

Csak azután húzta ki a fülhallgatót a füléből, és adta oda az edzőjének az iPodjával együtt, miután levette az élvédőket, és kilépett a pályára. Megigazította a gumit a hajában, leírt néhány kört a jégen, míg az előző versenyző pontszámaira vártak - amikor kihirdették őket, befogta a fülét, hogy azt se hallja, ahogy a többiekét sem tudta -, majd visszasiklott Jakovhoz, hogy igyon még egy korty vizet, és kifújja az orrát.

\- Vitya… - kezdte volna az edző, ám Viktor megint beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Tudom. Nem kell semmit mondanod - mosolygott. Jakov elégedetten bólintott egyet, és vállon veregette őt.

Amint a nevét szólították, azonnal a jég közepére siklott. Már nagyon el akarta kezdeni, nem akarta húzni az időt. Cinkos kis mosollyal a szája szegletében rákacsintott Jakovra - mire az edzőt láthatóan elöntötte a düh, mert ő pontosan tudta, hogy ez azt jelenti, valami olyasmit fog csinálni, ami nem volt jó előre megbeszélve -, és felvette a kiinduló pozícióját.

A kombináció volt az első elem a programjában. Az mindig remekül sikerült, és mivel ma különösen jó formában volt, úgy gondolta, megcifrázza egy kicsit, hiába fog Jakov kiabálni miatta. Jó pontokat akart kapni a kivitelezésre, és ahhoz többet kellett mutatnia a kötelezőnél - egy ilyen „lökött” programba amúgy is belefért egy kis extra. Bár nem látta az edzője arcát, pontosan maga elé tudta képzelni azt, miközben a jégen való siklás közben féltérdre ereszkedett, és fordult a tengelye körül hármat, majd gyorsan felpattant, és megugrotta a tripla flipjét, ráadásul feltartott kézzel, azután olyan könnyedén tette rá a Rittbergert, mintha az nem is háromfordulatos lenne, csupán egy szimpla.

A következő ugrása a tripla Axel volt. Évek óta csinálta, nagy gyakorlattal, a legszebb ugrása volt a flip után, de sohasem sikerült olyan magasra, mint ma. A mérlegforgást újra csak kirázta a kisujjából, azután a tripla Lutzot is, pedig bonyolult lépésből indította. Az első lépéssora közben - ha addig nem tette volna -, az előadásával kilóra megvette a közönséget, és biztos volt benne, hogy most már a bírák is a tenyeréből esznek, de azért odafigyelt az ülőforgására, a második lépéssorra, és a programot lezáró bonyolult kombinációs forgására is, mert az utolsó századpontot is ki akarta sajtolni ebből a rutinból.

\- Na? - nézett rá Jakovra angyali mosollyal, amikor egy óriási plüsskutyával a hóna alatt lelépett a jégről, és a palánknak dőlve feltette az élvédőit.

Az edző úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja, hogy leszidja, vagy vállon veregesse. Végül utóbbi mellett döntött, és a fejét csóválva terelte tanítványát a kiss and cry felé.

\- Ez tényleg nyolcvan felett lesz - motyogta a férfi inkább csak magának, ám nem elég halkan: Viktor meghallotta, és széles, kaján vigyorral az ajkain dobta le magát a ronda zöld puffok egyikére, majd beleintegetett a kamerába, és küldött egy puszit az édesanyjának. A bírák nem váratták őket sokáig, néhány másodpercen belül fel is kerültek a pontjai a kijelzőre, és mester és tanítványa egyszerre kiáltott fel diadalittasan.

 _82.07 pont_.

Jakov akkora cuppanós puszit nyomott Viktor feje búbjára, hogy a fiú már-már attól tartott, másnapra púp nő majd a helyén.

 

Este a hotelben aztán, miután Jakov kinyomtatta neki a protokollt, és átbeszélték a pontjait - és az edző szokás szerint bosszankodott egy sort azon, hogy a bírók még mindig inkább pofára adják a pontot a komponensekben, nem a valódi teljesítményre -, úgy döntött, megkeresi Stéphane-t, hátha van kedve egy kis késő esti beszélgetéshez a hotel halljában, aminek során talán a francia leckéjében is segít egy kicsit. Nem volt sok barátja a korcsolyázók között, sőt, tulajdonképpen Georgijon kívül egy sem, de furcsamód a svájcival elég jól megértették egymást.

\- Hová mész, Vitya? - kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva Jakov, amikor meglátta őt kilépni a szobájából.

\- Megkeresem Stéphane-t - mondta szélesen mosolyogva Viktor, mire Jakov felhorkantott.

\- Az addig teljesen rendben van, hogy nem olvasol híreket, és pártolom, hogy verseny közben nem figyelsz oda az ellenfeleidre, de az igazán feltűnhetett volna legalább a számhúzásnál, hogy Lambiel nincs itt.

\- Nincs itt? Hogyhogy? - Viktor úgy meredt az edzőjére, mintha az arról próbálta volna meggyőzni, hogy az ég piros, a fű meg kék.

\- Visszalépett, mert fáradt, vagy ilyesmi - legyintett Jakov. Viktor csüggedten húzta félre a száját. - Én nem bánom, egyfelől egy komoly ellenféllel kevesebb, másrészt nem szeretném, ha megismétlődne az a dolog, amit tavaly Torinóban műveltetek.

\- Az csak pletyka, esküszöm, a fele sem igaz! - emelte maga elé védekezőn a kezeit Viktor, mire az edző újra horkantott egyet.

\- Még el is hinném neked, ha nem lettem volna ott - dohogott. - Ha apád tudna róla, biztos, hogy elküldött volna valami flancos katonai iskolába, hogy megneveljenek.

Viktor sóhajtott egyet, és zavartan megigazította a hajgumit, ami ki akart csúszni a tincsei közül. Tudta, Jakovnak igaza van az apjával kapcsolatban, ugyanakkor nem érezte úgy, hogy bármi rosszat is tett volna Torinóban. A versenyéig teljesen fegyelmezetten készült, utána pedig csak kieresztették kicsit a gőzt Stéphane-nal, de semmi illegálisat nem csináltak, leszámítva néhány pohárka elfogyasztott alkoholt - de hát nem ő volt sem az első, sem az utolsó kiskorú orosz, aki a pohár fenekére nézett. A többi meg… nos, lehet, hogy sokak szemében nem volt éppen normális dolog, de senkinek nem ártott vele. Hiszen _az összes_ lány a beleegyezését adta aznap éjjel...

\- Lefekszem - motyogta, gyorsan sarkon fordult, mielőtt Jakov bármi mást mondhatott volna, és becsapta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját.

_A fenébe, így ki segít neki megírni azt a rakás házi feladatot?!_

 

Viktor térdre rogyott a jég közepén. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy úgy érezte, nem fog eljutni a palánkig - ebbe a kűrbe mindent beletett, amit csak tudott, és még többet is. Míg korcsolyázott, nem érezte fáradtnak magát, ám most úgy rohanta meg a kimerültség, mintha téglafalnak ütközött volna. Összefolytak előtte a színek és a formák, miközben csak tompán érzékelte a közönség üdvrivalgását. Az arcát a remegő kezébe temette. _Soha életében_ nem érezte még magát ennyire kifacsartnak egyetlen kűr után sem.

Mindenét beleadta. Mindenét, amije csak volt.

Remegett a térde, miközben feltápászkodott, hogy meghajoljon a közönségnek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a kimerültségtől vagy a szemébe szökő könnyektől látja őket homályosan. Remélte, kívülről nem látszik, milyen nehezére esik eljutni a palánkig, ahol az edzője várta.

\- Csodát műveltél ott kint, Vitya! - Jakov dicséretére egy dobbanást kihagyott a szíve. Boldog büszkeséggel nézett fel az idős férfira, és egy sugárzó mosollyal köszönte meg neki. Beszélni nem tudott, nem volt még elég levegője hozzá. Az orrát is alig bírta kifújni a zsebkendőbe, amit Jakov nyújtott át neki. - Ennyire szép kűrt még életemben nem láttam!

Egy virágszedő kislány - alig lehetett hét-nyolc éves -, odarohant hozzájuk, és remegő kézzel, pironkodva felé nyújtott egy kék rózsákból font koszorút. Viktort egészen meghatotta a gesztus: a rózsák nem csupán a ruhájához illettek remekül, a kék volt az egyik kedvenc színe is. Bár még mindig ki volt fulladva, felkapta a kislányt, hogy az a fejére tudja tenni a koszorút, és egy kézcsókkal köszönte meg neki az ajándékot, mielőtt Jakovba kapaszkodva a kiss and cry-ba vonszolta magát.

Viktor sután beleintegetett a rájuk szegeződő kamerák egyikébe, és hagyta, hogy edzője egy tiszta zsebkendővel törölgetni kezdje az izzadságot a homlokáról, azután átadjon neki egy - szerencsére kibontott - palack vizet, amiből jó nagyot kortyolt.

Tudta, hogy megnyerte, még azelőtt, hogy kihirdették volna a pontjait - neki volt a leganyagerősebb programja, amit hibátlanul hajtott végre, a komponensekben sem tudták volna úgy lepontozni, hogy ezt elvegyék tőle -, de mégis elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor meglátta a kijelzőn felvillani azt a néhány számjegyet, amire azután élete végéig emlékezett.

 _161.95_.

Összesen 244.02 pontot kapott. Toronymagasan verte az egész mezőnyt, és a saját eddigi rekordját is bőven felülmúlta.

A győzelem mámoros, bizsergető érzése úgy futott végig a testén, mint egy régi szerető gyengéd keze - egy szeretőé, akivel már nagyon régen, túlságosan is régen találkozott utoljára. Jakov felkapta, a magasba emelte, és megpörgette őt, Viktor pedig nevetve fúrta az arcát az edző nyakába.

Felállni a dobogó legfelső fokára, a fején még mindig a kék rózsákból font koszorúval, fogadni Brian és Tomas gratulációját, és elénekelni a himnuszt, miközben az orosz zászló a magasba emelkedik nem egyszerűen felemelő érzés volt, hanem visszaigazolás is arról, hogy igenis képes még nagy versenyeket nyerni. Igenis van helye az elitben, és nem lesz ő is egy a közül a több tucat korcsolyázó közül, akik a juniorok között rekordokat döntöttek és minden megnyertek, amit csak lehetett, de később a felnőtt mezőnybe képtelenek voltak beilleszkedni, és feledésbe merültek.

Nem. Viktor Nyikiforov több volt egy a kortársainál némiképp tehetségesebb kölyöknél. Ez most már egészen biztos volt.

A kötelező tiszteletkör és a fotózkodás után, mikor készült lelépni a jégről, valaki a nevén szólította. Viktor kissé meglepetten nézett fel, és a tekintete egy izgatott szempárral találkozott.

\- Gratulálok! - Az a kis svájci korcsolyázó volt, aki a rövidprogram előtt véletlenül nekiment, és akinek a kűrjét Viktor ámulattal nézte végig bemelegítés közben az egyik tévéképernyőn a csarnok hátsó helyiségében. A fiú hihetetlenül tehetséges volt, bár nyilvánvalóan még eléggé éretlen, az ugrásai kifejezetten gyengék, szinte az összesből rosszul érkezett le, ám a forgásai olyan mesések voltak, mint senki másnak a mezőnyben. Volt benne valami, amiből egyértelműen látszott, hogy a jégre született, és szép karrier áll előtte. Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy egy-két év, és ez a fiú lesz a legnagyobb riválisa.

\- Mi a neved? - kérdezte. Illett volna emlékeznie rá, főleg azután, mennyire lenyűgözte őt a kis svájci kűrje, de sosem volt túl jó a memóriája.

\- Christophe Giacometti - válaszolt a fiú még mindig izgatottan. _Milyen aranyos_ , gondolta Viktor.

\- Oké! - Az orosz korcsolyázó kivett egy szálat a kazalnyi virág közül, amiket a kezében tartott, és odadobta a fiúnak. - Chris, találkozunk a világbajnokságon!

Chris kerekre tágult szemekkel, kipirult arccal, boldog mosollyal az ajkain bólintott.

 

 _Keresnie kell valakit, aki jól beszél franciául, lehetőség szerint anyanyelvi szinten_ \- Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem gondolta volna, hogy élete első felnőtt bajnoki aranya után ez a gondolat foglalkoztatja őt leginkább, pedig így volt. Nem akart megbukni franciából, mert akkor nem érettségizhet le idén, de ennyi házi feladatot határidőre egyedül megírni képtelenség lett volna, ha közben eleget akar tenni műkorcsolyázóként minden kötelességének, és pihenni is szeretne valamikor. Nem kellett volna ilyen sokáig halogatnia a dolgot. Az ő hibája volt, persze, hiszen amikor lett volna rá ideje, lusta volt megcsinálni, és azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy majd Stéphane kisegíti - azzal nem is számolt, hogy a svájci esetleg el sem jön erre az Eb-re.

A fiú céltalanul sétálgatott a hotel halljában fel-alá. Először elkezdett a korcsolyázók tömegében a szemével kanadai melegítők után kutatni, de hamar rájött, feleslegesen.

\- Kanada Észak-Amerikában van, te lüke - motyogta magának a bajsza alatt. Egy arra sétáló német lány jól végigmérte őt. Kedve lett volna a fejét verni a falba, amiért idióta módon azt hitte, ha csak egy pillanatra is, hogy egy Európa-bajnokságon majd kanadai korcsolyázókba botlik. Nevetséges!

A kézenfekvő megoldás persze az lett volna, ha megkér egy franciát _Franciaországból_ , hogy segítsen neki, de az egyetlen, akit ismert abból a válogatott keretből, az Joubert volt, őt pedig nem zaklathatta ilyesmivel. Mégis hogy nézett volna az ki? _„Bocs, Brian, tudom, hogy most vertelek péppé a versenyen, légy olyan drága, és írd meg még a francia házim is, oké?”_

Nem, az nagyon gáz lenne. Nem sózhatja rá a házi feladatát valakire, aki a legnagyobb riválisai egyike. Jó, persze, Stéphane is a riválisa volt - és, ami azt illeti, kemény rivális, a világ egyik legjobb korcsolyázója -, de vele volt olyan viszonyban, hogy ne érezze cikinek beismerni előtte, hogy egy lusta disznó, aki folyton elhanyagolja a tanulmányait, és aki nem vette sértésnek, ha segítséget kért tőle ilyen butaságban - vagy bármi másban. A svájci tavaly, az olimpiai gála próbáján még néhány trükkjét is elárulta neki, amikor Viktor arról panaszkodott, hogy mennyi gondja van az ülőforgásokkal.

Már-már feladta, hogy találjon egy balekot vagy jótét lelket, aki megmenti neki az érettségi bizonyítványát, amikor hirtelen megakadt a szeme egy a sarokban ácsorgó, ismerős alakon. Felcsillant a szeme. Hát persze!

\- Chris! Chris! - Viktor integetve rohant oda a fiúhoz, aki eddig az edzőjével beszélgetett elmélyülten, ám most a neve hallatán döbbenten fordult az orosz korcsolyázó felé.

\- I… igen? - pislogott. Viktor lefékezett előtte, és a két tenyere közé szorította Chris kezeit.

\- Kérlek, mentsd meg az életemet! - mondta drámai hangon, kiskutya szemekkel. Chris értetlenkedve pislogott rá, és az orcáin ismét megjelent az a pír, amitől olyan aranyosan nézett ki mindig.

\- Mi? - nyögte. Viktor mosolyogva döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Ugye a francia az anyanyelved? - kérdezte vidoran.

\- Meg az olasz - motyogta a még mindig döbbent svájci. - De a franciát többet használom…

\- Remek! - Viktor a szívéhez szorította Chris kezeit, és a fiú füléhez hajolt, hogy suttogva folytassa. - Ne áruld el senkinek, de meg fogok bukni franciából, ha nem segítesz nekem! Kérlek szépen!

Mikor felegyenesedett, a fiatalabb fiú olyan döbbenten nézett rá, hogy majdnem elnevette magát.

\- J… jó, legyen - mondta végül, mire Viktor boldogan ölelte magához, és még egy cuppanós puszit is nyomott az arcára.

\- Elrabolom őt egy kicsit, jó? - nézett fel Chris edzőjére, aki kissé gyanakodva méregette őt. - Izé… sértetlenül kapja vissza, ígérem - tette hozzá, és még kacsintott is egyet, de a férfi még mindig komoran bámult rá.

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem leitatni akarod a fiút. Csak tizenöt éves! - morogta.

\- Miért akarnám leitatni? - Ezúttal Viktoron volt a sor, hogy döbbenten pislogjon. - Csak a… - megint lehalkította a hangját, mert észrevette, hogy Brian a közelben ténfereg. - Csak a francia házimhoz kéne segítség - ismerte be kelletlenül.

A férfi jó alaposan, nyilvánvaló gyanakvással mérte őt végig tetőtől talpig, végül bólintott.

\- Hát jó - sóhajtott végül nagyot. - De ne tartson sokáig!

Ezt Viktor nem tudta megígérni, így csak egy mosollyal felelt, és már terelte is Christ a liftek felé. Amikor már hallótávolságon kívül voltak, a fiúhoz fordult.

\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy az edződ csak elhiszi azt a sztereotípiát, hogy minden orosz vedel, mint a gödény, és nem rólam hallott valami gonosz pletykát, mondjuk, hogy szórakozásból itatom le a szeniorban frissen debütált versenytársaimat, vagy ilyesmi! - biggyesztette kissé tanácstalanul az ajkai közepére a mutatóujját. Chrisből kibuggyant a nevetés.

\- Nem miattad van - ismerte be pironkodva, miközben figyelte, ahogy Viktor megnyomja a lift hívógombját. - Úgy egy évvel ezelőtt az egyik idősebb srác a klubtól elcsalt egy szórakozóhelyre, és kicsit kirúgtunk a hámból... Josefet az éjszaka közepén azzal keltették a rendőrök, hogy két tanítványa meztelenül fürdőzik a Genfi-tóban.

\- És én még azt hittem, ártatlan kis bárányka vagy - vigyorgott Viktor a fejét csóválva. - A látszat néha csal, mi?

 

\- Hogy a fenébe gyűlhetett össze ennyi házid? - Chris döbbenten meredt a halomnyi füzetre, tankönyvre és papírra Viktor ágyán. - Azt hittem, csak azért kérsz segítséget, mert egy-két dolgot nem értesz, de ez…

\- Tudom, rengeteg - hagyta rá Viktor, és megvonta a vállát. - Ez itt a szeptember óta feladott összes házi feladatom franciából… Mindig csak halogattam őket, de a tanárom most már azzal fenyeget, hogy megbuktat, ha nem adom be őket a hónap végéig. Márpedig ha megbukok, nem érettségizhetek le idén, és akkor apám agyon fog ütni.

\- A hónap végéig? - kerekedtek el Chris szemei. - Viktor, _huszonhatodika van_.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele - sóhajtott Viktor, és összetette maga előtt a kezeit úgy, mint aki imádkozni készül. - Kérlek, Chris, kérlek szépen, segíts!

\- Már mondtam, hogy segítek - fordult el pironkodva a svájci, és felvett egyet az ágyon heverő füzetek közül. - Nem lesz baj, hogy az én kézírásommal adod be őket?

\- Majd átmásolom őket. Még így is gyorsabb lesz, mintha magamtól próbálnám mindet megírni - motyogta Viktor, és kedvetlenül kézbe vette a tankönyvét. - Nem arról van szó, hogy ne tudnék egész jól franciául, évek óta tanulom, de szóban sokkal egyszerűbb, mint írásban - magyarázta csüggedten. - Sosem tudom, hogy kell helyesen leírni a szavakat. Az ékezetekkel például képtelen vagyok boldogulni...

\- És az sem baj, hogy én a _svájci_ franciát beszélem? - nézett rá elgondolkodva Chris. - Lehet, véletlenül olyan szavakat fogok használni, amik csak arra a dialektusra jellemzőek.

\- Nem baj, dehogy! - rázta a fejét Viktor. - Végül is szoktam Svájcban edzőtáborozni, és még a tanárom is tudja, hogy eléggé jóban vagyok Stéphane-nal, mert a rajongója, tavaly szereztem is neki egy dedikált fényképet, szóval… - megvonta a vállát. - Simán rám ragadhattak azok a szavak, nem?

\- Jó - bólintott Chris. - Akkor essünk neki! Adj egy tollat, légy szíves!

Viktor mosolyogva keresett elő egyet a bőröndje legkisebb fakkjából.

\- Annyira köszönöm! El sem tudom mondani, milyen hálás vagyok! Cserébe megtanítom neked, hogyan kell szép tripla flipet ugrani, mert ahogy most csinálod, az eléggé béna. Tudod, ugye, hogy tegnap a kűrben rossz élről ugrottad, és a jobb lábad is túl magasra lendítetted, a balt meg nem hajlítottad be eléggé? Nem csoda, hogy olyan kevés pontot kaptál rá… - mondta az orosz fiú elgondolkodva.

Chris úgy meredt rá, mint aki nem tudja, hogy megüsse, vagy inkább megölelje őt.

 

**Tokió, 2007. március 22.**

Viktor kifújta az orrát, beleköhögött a zsebkendőjébe, és bosszúsan meredt a kivetítőre, ami a verseny végeredményét mutatta. Az ötödik helyen végzett. Hihetetlenül csalódott volt.

\- Nem baj, Vitya - paskolta meg a vállát Jakov. - Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire beteg vagy, szépen korcsolyáztál. Senki sem róhatja fel neked, hogy nem kerültél fel a dobogóra.

Talán így volt, Viktor mégsem érezte ettől jobban magát. Igaz, hogy már egy egész hete viaskodott ezzel a lázas-köhögős-orrfolyós nyavalyával, amitől ráadásul a feje is folyton fájt, és olyan gyengének érezte magát, mintha minden végtagjára mázsás súlyokat akasztottak volna, ő akkor is többet várt volna magától. Csalódás volt ez a világbajnokság: a kűrben egyik négyfordulatos ugrása sem sikerült, ráadásul még a második lépéssora közben is sikerült valahogy orra buknia a penge hegyében, és szépen elvágódnia - ami kifejezetten a ciki kategória, esni csak ugrásból „illik” -, és a komponensekben sem kapott annyi pontot, mint remélt.

Micsoda pech! Mikor az Eb után hazatért Szentpétervárra, legyőzhetetlennek érezte magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy itt, Tokióban is remekelni fog - erre tessék, egy hülye betegség közbeszólt, és nem hogy az első felnőtt világbajnoki címét nem sikerült bezsebelnie, még csak érmet sem nyert.

\- Komolyan, Vitya, ne legyél csalódott! - mondta Jakov, és egy pillanatra magához ölelte növendékét. - Ez ilyen erős mezőnyben egyáltalán nem kell szégyenkezned az ötödik hely miatt, főleg nem a te állapotodban. Ilyen betegen csoda, hogy ki tudtál állni. Csodálatra méltó az akaraterőd, és nagyon tisztellek érte, amiért így is vállaltad a versenyt, és végigcsináltad. Büszke vagyok rád, Vitya. Érted?

Viktor szomorkás félmosollyal az ajkain bólintott egyet. Hálás volt Jakovnak a támogatásáért és a biztató szavakért, de azok sem változtattak a tényen, hogy nem az ő nyakába fogják akasztani ma az aranyat. Átölelte az edzőt, és a férfi nyaka hajlatába fúrta az arcát.

\- Megnyertem volna - motyogta rekedten. Tudta, hogy gyerekes a viselkedése, de nem érdekelte. - Megnyertem volna, ha nincs ez a hülye influenza, vagy micsoda. Ugye tudod, Jakov edző? Ugye tudod?

\- Persze, Vitya - felelte Jakov gyengéden, és elkezdte a fiú tarkóját simogatni. - Nem baj. Majd jövőre.

Viktor nem volt ennyire derűlátó: a gondolataiba akaratlanul is beférkőzött a gonosz kétely, és a kérdés: _„lesz egyáltalán olyan, hogy jövőre?”_

 

\- Hallottam, hogy beteg vagy. Hoztam egy kis teát! - Chris állt a hotelszoba ajtajában, és egy élénk rózsaszín bögrét szorongatott a kezében. Viktor elmosolyodott. Ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát az ágyon, és felvette azt az orvosi maszkot, amit a recepcióstól kapott aznap, amikor Tokióba érkeztek Jakovval. Nem akarta a svájci fiút megfertőzni.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott még mindig, most már a maszk alatt, és megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat, ezzel jelezve Chrisnek, hogy jöjjön beljebb, és üljön oda. A svájci fiú így is tett.

Beletúrt a kócos hajába. Az soha nem volt még olyan hosszú, mint most: túlért a derekán, és ha nem tűzte fel, vagy kötötte lófarokba, rá tudott ülni.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Chris. Viktornak már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy éppen úgy, mint aki az utolsókat rúgja, de visszafogta magát, mert nem akarta, hogy a másik gyengének higgye, és inkább csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Túlélem. - Ebben egyáltalán nem volt most biztos. Átvette a bögre teát, és beleszagolt. Isteni illata volt. - Hmmm…

\- Karamellás körte - magyarázta lelkesen Chris. - Persze tele van mesterséges aromákkal, de legalább kalória nincs benne, és isteni finom. Ezt szoktam inni, amikor kívánom az édességet.

\- Nem rossz trükk - bólintott Viktor, és annyi időre lehúzta a szájáról a maszkot, amíg belekortyolt a teába. Annak valóban isteni íze volt. - Ahh! - cuppogott elégedetten. - Ilyet szerzek majd, amikor nyáron Svájcban járok.

\- Ha szeretnéd - kezdett el Chris zavartan fészkelődni mellette a lepedőn -, én szívesen küldök neked pár dobozzal. Csak add meg a címed! Vagy küldjem a klubodnak?

\- Idehoznád azt? - Viktor a szoba sarkában a földön heverő kék hátizsákjára mutatott, és letette a teáját az éjjeliszekrényre. Chris bólintott, és felvette a földről, majd letette Viktor mellé, és ő is visszatelepedett az ágyra. Az orosz korcsolyázó előkotort a táskából egy jegyzetfüzetet és tollat, hogy felírja a címét, de nem csak azt adta meg, a telefonszámát és az msn-en használt felhasználónevét is lefirkantotta, majd kitépte a lapot a füzetkéből, és odanyújtotta a másiknak. - Tessék!

\- Köszönöm! - Chris boldog mosollyal az arcán meredt a papírlapra. Nagyon édes volt. Miután ő is felírta az elérhetőségeit Viktor noteszébe, az orosz fiú vállon veregette.

\- Nagyon jó voltál a versenyen! Gratulálok!

Viktor ugyan ügyesen leplezte, de valójában irigykedett a másikra. Nem a helyezésére, hiszen Chris csak a hatodik lett, de mindössze alig másfél ponttal lemaradva mögötte - a rövidprogramban alig néhány század volt kettejük pontjai között a különbség -, hanem arra, hogy vele ellentétben a svájci elégedetten, büszkén térhet haza. Chris két hónappal korábban, az Európa-bajnokságon éppen csak, hogy bekerült a legjobb huszonnégybe, erre sikeresen behúzott a vb-n egy hatodik helyet. Vajon hogy tudott valaki ilyen gyorsan ilyen nagyot fejlődni? Anyagerősség tekintetében a rutinja messze elmaradt Viktorétól, nem volt benne négyfordulatos ugrás, sőt, a kűrben csak dupla Axelt mutatott be, triplát nem, viszont nagyon szépen kivitelezett minden elemet, még azokat az ugrásokat is, amik az Eb-n nem sikerültek neki valami fényesen - bár a flipet még mindig rossz élről indította -, a forgásai továbbra is csodásak voltak, és az elmúlt hetekben a lépéssorait is átdolgozta, hogy bonyolultabbak legyenek, és így több pontot kaphasson rájuk.

Viktor két hónappal ezelőtt majdnem húsz ponttal többet ért el, mint most. Chris pedig _majdnem száz ponttal_ szerzett kevesebbet Varsóban, mint itt, Tokióban. Boszorkányság! Biztos, hogy boszorkányság volt a dologban!

\- Köszönöm - motyogta Chris. Láthatóan zavarba jött Viktor dicséretétől, és talán azon tanakodott magában, merheti-e viszonozni, hiszen nyilván tisztában volt vele, hogy orosz versenytársa nem repes az örömtől az elért eredménye miatt.

\- Azért azt a flipet egyszer tényleg megtanítom neked, mert nézni is rossz, ahogy ugrod. Már az is szégyen, hogy egyáltalán flipnek mered nevezni - kacsintott rá Viktor, mire Chris úgy fújta fel az arcát, akár egy durcás ötéves. - Sőt, igazából az is kisebb csoda, hogy adnak rá pontot a bírák, és nem minősítik tiltott elemnek!

Chris kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és karba tette maga előtt a kezét.

\- Na, ne duzzogj! Én csak az igazat mondom - borzolt bele játékosan a göndör tincsekbe Viktor. - A forgásaid viszont gyönyörűek, szebbek, mint amiket Stéphane vagy Sarah tud, pedig eddig azt hittem, náluk senki sem lehet jobb!

Chris arca erre olyan vörös lett, akár a szovjet zászló. Viktor elnevette magát. Komolyan, hogy lehet valaki ilyen aranyos?

\- Pedig azokat szinte nem is gyakoroltam az elmúlt pár hétben - vakargatta a tarkóját a fiú, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Josef nagyon mérges volt miatta, de inkább az ugrásokra próbáltam fordítani az energiámat. Tudod - nézett Viktorra a szeme sarkából -, csak azért mehettem az Eb-re, mert Stéphane visszamondta a szereplést, így felszabadult egy hely a keretben. Nagyon szerettem volna jól futni, és bizonyítani, de… nos, nem igazán sikerült. Hiába voltak meg az ugrások, szinte mindre negatív kivitelezési pontszámot kaptam, vagy legalábbis egy nagy nullát. Nagyon csalódott voltam, főleg, mert tudom, hogy annál sokkal jobban tudok korcsolyázni, mint amit Varsóban mutattam.

Viktor bólintott egyet. Tudta, hogyan érezhetett Chris - valahogy úgy, mint ő most.

\- Sérült voltam. Éppen a jobb bokám. Pihentetnem kellett volna, de kimentem Varsóba, mert úgy éreztem, ha visszautasítom a lehetőséget, lehet, hogy nem lesz másik. A versenyen ráadásul iszonyatosan izgultam - csóválta a fejét a svájci. - Annyira, hogy arra szavak sincsenek.

\- Én is izgultam az első Eb-men - mondta Viktor.

\- Na jó, de te nyertél is egy bronzérmet - mosolyodott el Chris keserűen. Viktor ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni: valóban sikerült valahogy felverekednie magát arra a dobogóra két évvel ezelőtt. Igaz, ő nem is volt akkor sérült, makkegészségesen, jó formában állhatott ki a jégre. - Én meg csúnyán leszerepeltem. Azt hittem, nem fognak most elhozni Tokióba, nem is értem igazán, végül miért nekem adták a második kvótánkat.

\- Bizonyára, mert tudták, hogy most sokkal jobban fogsz szerepelni - vont vállat Viktor -, és így is lett.

Chris hálás szemekkel nézett rá. Egy ideig mindketten hallgattak, míg Viktor elkortyolgatta a maradék teáját. Annyira fájt a torka, hogy alig tudott nyelni, de a langyos folyadéktól szinte azonnal jobban kezdte el érezni magát.

\- Fura, nem igaz? - szólalt meg újra Chris, miközben figyelte, ahogy Viktor leteszi az üres bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre.

\- Mi? - pislogott az orosz.

\- A junior mezőnyben azt hittem, a világ császára vagyok. Sőt, már előtte is. Minden korosztályos versenyt megnyertem, mindig - motyogta a fiú az orrát vakargatva. Felhúzta a térdeit, és átkulcsolta őket a karjaival. - Két junior Grand Prix döntőt nyertem, és persze a világbajnokságot tavaly… A rövidprogramban még a te régi rekordodat is megdöntöttem - mondta szégyenlősen. Viktor szája széle megremegett, de visszatartotta a feltörni készülő nevetést. - Irtó büszke voltam azokra az eredményekre, azt hittem, hogy már elértem valamit, de most… - vont sután vállat.

\- Ismerős - bólintott Viktor. - Bekerülsz a felnőttek közé, és hirtelen nem te vagy a legjobb, nem te vagy az, akit mindenki le akar győzni… Ez lehet, hogy hülyén hangzik így, de nem olyan, mintha mindent az elejéről kéne kezdened? Mintha…

\- Mintha semmissé válna minden, amit eddig felépítettél - fejezte be a mondatot Viktor helyett Chris. - Azt hittem, jó vagyok, sőt… de itt vannak ezek a srácok, akik ellen most versenyeznem kell, és hiába nem szívesen vallom ezt be, de tele van tőlük a gatyám.

Viktor beleborzolt Chris hajába. Úgy érezte, nagyon jól megértik egymást a svájci fiúval - biztos volt benne, hogy ez egy nagyszerű barátság kezdete.

\- Elmúlik ez valaha? Ez az érzés? - kérdezte Chris, és úgy kezdte el tanulmányozni Viktor orvosi maszkkal félig eltakart arcát, mintha valamiféle mély igazságot próbálna megtalálni rajta.

\- Őszintén? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Viktor, és hátradobta az arcába hulló haját. Chris már-már áhítatos tekintettel követte a mozdulatot. - Nem tudom, nekem még mindig nem múlt el, de… Remélem, egyszer el fog, mert már nagyon elegem van belőle. Próbálok csak magammal törődni, úgy, mint junior koromban, Jakov is mindig azt mondogatja, hogy csak a saját eredményeimet nézzem, a többiekét sose. Verseny közben nem is szoktam, de utána, amikor hazaérünk Szentpétervárra, és kapok egy pihenőnapot, azt mindig azzal töltöm, hogy órákig bújom a versenyprotokollt, végignézem, ki melyik elemre mennyi pontot kapott.

Még soha nem beszélt erről senkivel, még az anyukájával és az edzőjével sem.

\- Szóval te is így kínzod magad? - nevetett fel Chris. - Én is.

\- Hmm - Viktor hosszan, elgondolkodva meredt a másik fiúra, végül felcsillantak a szemei, mint akinek hirtelen remek ötlete támad. Chris kissé hátra is hőkölt a hirtelen jött lelkesedés láttán. - Tudod, mit? Kössünk egyezséget!

\- Egyezséget? - kérdezte óvatosan a fiú, és gyanakodva bámult Viktor felé nyújtott jobbjára.

\- Ühüm - bólintott nagy komolyan az orosz. - Egyezzünk meg abban, hogy mi ketten leszünk azok, akik lenyomjuk azt a sok hülye vénembert!

Chris döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Mondták már, hogy kicsit gyerekes vagy? - csúszott ki a száján. Viktor vállat vont.

\- A felnőttek túlértékelik a komolyságot. Nem vagyok hajlandó besavanyodni - jelentette ki. Chris nevetve, a fejét csóválva rázta meg végül a kezét.

\- Hát jó… Megegyeztünk.

Viktor az ujjaival a bal válla elé fésülte a haját, három tincsre választotta, és elkezdte befonni. Chris arcán megint megjelent a nyilvánvaló csodálat. Az orosz fiú felvonta a szemöldökét. Igen jól ismerte ezt a tekintetet, és nagyon imponált neki.

\- Megfoghatod - mosolygott a maszkja alatt a fiúra.

\- Te… tessék? Mit? - pislogott a fiú.

\- A hajamat. Láttam, hogy nézed. Tetszik, igaz? - Viktor úgy kezdte el húzogatni a szemöldökét, mintha valami nagyon mocskos dolgot javasolt volna éppen, és ettől Chris arca egyetlen pillanat alatt paradicsomvörössé vált. Viktor pedig nem bírt magával: _muszáj volt_ rátennie még egy lapáttal. Odahajolt Chris füléhez, és a legérzékibb hangon, amit ilyen rekedten, fájó torokkal produkálni tudott, belesúgta: - Ha nem lennék ilyen beteg, máshol is megfoghatnál. Milyen kár… Majd legközelebb!

Chris olyan gyorsan pattant fel, búcsúzott el tőle, és iszkolt ki a szobából, hogy szinte porzott utána a padlószőnyeg. Viktor eldőlt az ágyon, és belenevetett a kispárnájába.

 

**Szentpétervár, 2007. június 22.**

Mindig voltak pillanatok, amikor Viktor vágyódni kezdett egy normális, egyszerű élet után, főleg olyankor, amikor Lilija kínozta a táncórákon, vagy az edzőteremben izzadt. Egy-egy perc erejéig irigyelte a többi, vele egyidős fiút, akik minden nap iskolába jártak, esténként moziba, diszkóba mentek, randizgattak, beülhettek egy gyorsétterembe degeszre tömni magukat - ám az irigység általában azonnal elmúlt, amint a jégre, a korcsolyázásra gondolt. Annyira szerette ezt a sportot, hogy arra nem voltak szavak, és tudta, minden lemondást megér.

Legalábbis így volt egészen az idei világbajnokságig.

Japánból csalódottan tért haza Oroszországba, hetekig rossz kedve volt, amit az edzője és a szülei előtt nem tudott eltitkolni minden igyekezete ellenére sem. A vb volt a szezonban az utolsó versenye, és utána a tanévből még hátralévő hetekben minden nap be kellett járnia az iskolába, aminek még örült is, hiszen nem sok kedve volt korcsolyázni. A rövidített, késő délutánra beiktatott edzések alatt is annyira kedvetlen volt, hogy Jakov sokszor hazazavarta pihenni, mert nem látta értelmét a munkának.

Viktor fásult volt, és nem értette, miért. Üresnek érezte magát, a jégen főleg, és ez az üresség egyre csak nőtt és nőtt, minél több időt töltött a gimnáziumban. Órákon ülni, jegyzetelni, házi feladatot írni napról napra szinte újdonság volt Viktor számára, egy ideig kifejezetten élvezte is, ám az órák közti szünetekben rendre egyedül ücsörgött, és unatkozott - csak néha szólította meg őt egy-egy diák, de ők is többnyire csak azért, hogy kérjenek tőle egy aláírást, vagy hogy megkérdezzék, neki kijött-e a hármas feladat megoldása a matek háziban. Ahogy hallgatta a többi fiú beszélgetéseit, rájött, semmi közös témája nem lenne egyikükkel sem, sőt, sok esetben azt sem értette pontosan, miről is szólnak a körülötte zajló diskurzusok - teljesen más világban élt, mint ők, és csak most vált számára nyilvánvalóvá, mennyire zárt is az a világ, és mennyire különbözik a hétköznapitól.

Viktor nem csak a szünetekben unatkozott, céltalanul sétálgatott az iskola épületében és az udvaron a testnevelés órák alatt is, amik alól neki élsportolóként felmentése volt. A fiúk kint fociztak a pályán, kötelet másztak, kézenállást gyakoroltak bent a teremben, vagy az épület körül futottak, a szigorú arcú tornatanárnő - aki Viktor szerint kísértetiesen hasonlított Lilijára, már ami a fegyelmezést és az oktatói módszereit illette -, felügyelete alatt. A műkorcsolyázó olykor megállt egy percre nézni őket, ahogy a labdát rugdossák egymásnak, a felülésekkel küszködnek, vagy azon versenyeznek, ki ér fel előbb a kötél tetejére, és közben nevetgélnek egymás közt. Azokban a pillanatokban Viktor olyan magányosnak érezte magát, mint aki egy lakatlan szigeten él.

Régen természetesnek vette, hogy nincs gyerekkora, vagy legalábbis az teljesen más, mint a legtöbb gyereké. Nem zavarta sosem, sőt, örült neki, hogy az ideje nagy részét csak és kizárólag a korcsolya tölthette ki, nem voltak zavaró tényezők, bosszantó feladatok, amik elvették volna az időt a gyakorlástól. Igaz, emiatt barátja sem nagyon akadt, de amúgy sem lett volna rájuk ideje. Most azonban, tizennyolc éves fejjel, amikor ízelítőt kapott a „normálisból”, úgy érezte, kimaradt valamiből.

A bizonyítvány, amit az apja elvárt tőle, hogy megszerezzen, már ott hevert az íróasztalán az Európa-bajnokságról hazahozott aranyérem alatt, benne egészen szép jegyekkel. Viktor csak és kizárólag a szülei kedvéért végezte el a gimnáziumot, és csak az ő kedvükért jelentkezett főiskolára is, egyébként értelmét sem látta a dolognak. A ballagás előtti utolsó napok egyikén az irodalom tanár megkérdezte tőlük, ki hol látja magát húsz év múlva. Viktor nem tudott mit válaszolni. Húsz év múlva harmincnyolc éves lesz, addigra már rég nem fog versenyezni - de ha nem korcsolyázik, akkor mégis mi a fenét csinál?

És mit csinálna, ha most, ebben a percben abba kellene hagynia a korcsolyázást?

 _Normális életet élhetne_ \- mondta egy gonosz kis hang a fejében, és azóta a nap óta sem hallgatott el.

Abba kellene hagynia? Tényleg? Kidobni azt a sok, kemény edzéssel töltött évet az ablakon?

Össze volt zavarodva.

Talán csak egy kis szünetre lett volna szüksége, gondolta, miközben megterítette az asztalt ebédhez.

Egyszer hallotta, amikor az egyik külföldi edző - már nem emlékezett rá, hogy kicsoda -, arról beszél, ő mindig július elsején kezdi a tanítványai felkészítését az új szezonra. Viktor nagyon csodálkozott rajta, hogy ilyen is van, hiszen Jakov klubjánál nem volt nyári szünet - igen, a szezon utolsó versenye és augusztus eleje között elkéredzkedhettek nyaralni egy-két hétre, felléphettek gálákon, elutazhattak koreográfusokhoz vagy más edzők által tartott edzőtáborokba, de alapvetően egész évben folyt a munka, hosszabb megszakítások nélkül. Viktor akkor rá is kérdezett Jakovnál, ez miért van így, és az edző szigorú arccal közölte:

\- Azért, mert az ilyen kölyköket, mint ti, nem szabad hosszú pórázra ereszteni.

Vajon, ha minden különösebb indok nélkül kérne most néhány hét pihenőt, Jakov elengedné?

\- Min rágódsz ennyire, fiam? - Az apja hangja hirtelen rántotta vissza Viktort a valóságba. Letette a kést a tányérja mellé, és a tűzhelyhez lépett, hogy levegye róla a felmelegített levest.

\- Semmin, csak gondolkodtam - eresztett meg egy mosolyt a férfi felé, miközben letette a lábast az asztalra, és szedett a levesből előbb az apjának, utána a maga tányérjára is. Az anyukája nem volt itthon, Moszkvába utazott egy kis extra kereset kedvéért.

\- Akkor mostanában elég sokat gondolkodhatsz - vonta fel a szemöldökét az idősebb Nyikiforov. - Nem ismerni rád március óta. Hová tűnt a tökkelütött Viktor?

\- Nem te mondtad mindig, hogy szeretnéd, ha megkomolyodnék végre? - motyogta Viktor, és bekapott egy kanál levest.

\- Ha megkomolyodnál, igen - bólintott az apja -, de nem azt, ha besavanyodnál… Komolyan, Viktor, mi a baj?

\- Semmi - vágta rá a fiú túlságosan is gyorsan. Az apja kételkedő pillantásából azonnal tudta, hogy nem sikerült becsapnia. Sóhajtott egyet, és letette a kanalát. - Semmi komoly. Csak egy kicsit…

\- Kicsit mi? - kérdezett rá az apja, mikor rájött, hogy Viktor nem fogja befejezni a mondatot. A korcsolyázó sután megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem is tudom… Valahogy nem érzem mostanában a jeget - motyogta a levesébe bámulva. Azt már nem merte hozzátenni, hogy nincs is igazán kedve korcsolyázni. Az apjának nem mondhat ilyet, főleg nem azután, hogy tegnap véletlenül megtalált fél tucat a konyhafiók mélyére dugott fizetési felszólítást, amiből rájött, mennyire rosszul állnak a szülei anyagilag. Viktor kissé haragudott, amiért nem szóltak neki, és nem mondták azt, adjon több pénzt haza, mint korábban. Igaz, hogy ő sem volt épp túl jól eleresztve, ráadásul lakásra és kocsira gyűjtött, de a számláján ott volt érintetlenül a pénznyereménye az Európa-bajnokságról, ami még úgy is szép összeg volt, hogy a szövetség lefölözte belőle a hasznát, és Jakov is megkapta a maga részét belőle.

\- Szóval nem megy az edzés? Ez a baj? - hümmögött a férfi.

\- Nagyon nem - ismerte be kelletlenül Viktor a levesét kavargatva. - Olyasmiket rontok el, amiket tizenhárom évesen is már simán meg tudtam csinálni.

Az apa már szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám ekkor hirtelen megszólalt a csengő. A két Nyikiforov egyszerre állt fel, hogy ajtót nyisson, ám az apa intett a fiának, hogy üljön vissza.

\- Maradj csak, majd én! Biztos a postás.

Viktor elgondolkodva kapott be még egy kanállal a leveséből. Az apja néhány másodperccel később visszatért, a nyomában Jakovval. A fiú meglepetten pislogott fel a komor arcú férfira. Az nem sokszor jött el a lakásukra, főleg nem olyan napokon, amikor amúgy is találkozott Viktorral az edzéseken.

\- Jakov edző?

\- Fogtam egy svájci kémet a jégpályán - jelentette ki faarccal Jakov, és maga mögé mutatott. Viktor kezéből a kanál is kiesett, amikor meglátta a konyhaajtóban bizonytalanul toporgó szőke fiút, aki eddig az edző takarásában állt.

\- Chris?

\- Szia, Viktor - mosolygott rá a fiú. - Izé… meglepetés?

\- Hogy kerülsz te ide? - pattant fel, hogy megölelje a másikat. Az arca széles mosolyra húzódott.

\- Apukám üzleti útra jött, én pedig elkísértem - vont vállat a fiú, miután Viktor elengedte. - Gondoltam, megleplek.

\- Úgy örülök neked!

Viktor tényleg örült, majd kiugrott a bőréből. Chris váratlan felbukkanása volt a legjobb dolog, ami az elmúlt három hónapban történt vele. Újra átölelte a svájci fiút, és jól megropogtatta a csontjait. Chris sután megveregette a vállát.

Viktor magán érezte az apja szúrós pillantását, így gyorsan felé fordult, hogy bemutassa őket egymásnak. Kicsit kínos volt a jelenet, hiszen az apja nem igazán beszélt sem angolul, sem franciául, Chris pedig egy mukkot sem tudott oroszul.

\- Apa, ő itt Chris Giacometti, az egyik barátom a versenyekről. Ő is műkorcsolyázó - mondta mosolyogva, és úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, hogy az apja szemei megvillannak a „barát” szó hallatán. Megszokta már, az ezredes azóta, hogy két évvel ezelőtt rajtakapta őt a szomszéd fiúval, mindig csúnyán nézett, ha Viktor akár csak hozzá mert szólni egy másik korabeli sráchoz. - Chris, ez az apukám, Andrej Nyikiforov.

Viktor megcsóválta a kezét, miközben a barátja és az édesapja kezet rázott. Chris arcára volt írva, hogy halálra rémült a marcona orosz férfitól. Nem fért a fejébe, miért félt mindenki annyira az apjától. Jó, rendben, ijesztő volt, Viktor is tartott tőle kicsit, de azért _annyira_ nem volt félelmetes, nem?

Na jó, igazából mégis…

\- Jól van, én most visszamegyek a pályára, Vitya - fordult Jakov a növendékéhez. - Edzést kell tartanom a kölyköknek. Este várlak, ne késs el! Nekiesünk végre annak a kvad-triplának, jó?

\- Jó - bólintott Viktor. Hirtelen remek ötlete támadt. Angolra váltott. - Chris is jöhet?

\- Hová? - pislogott a svájci, aki nem értette Jakov iménti szavait.

\- Edzésre este - mondta lelkesen Viktor. - Nálad van a korcsolyacipőd?

\- Mindig nálam van, de…

\- Akkor oké, este velem jössz a pályára! - csapta össze lelkesen a tenyerét a fiú. - Nem akarom még egyszer versenyen látni azt a borzalmat, amit flip címszó alatt előadsz! Megtanítom végre, hogy csináld rendesen!

\- Viktor, ha még egyszer kicikized a flipem, esküszöm, megverlek - temette a kezébe az arcát a szőke fiú.

\- Én csak segíteni akarok - tárta szét a karját Viktor, és az edzőjéhez fordult. - Na, Jakov, lehet? Lejöhet Chris este a pályára?

Az edző szúrós szemekkel vizslatta a tanítványa arcát, végül megadta magát.

\- Úgyis addig rágnád a fülem, amíg nem mondok igent, nem igaz? Jól van, Vitya, most az egyszer elhozhatod a haverod az edzésemre, de nem csinálunk belőle rendszert, értve?

\- Igen, Jakov edző - vigyorgott szélesen a fiú.

 

\- Nem, nem, nem! Nem, Chris! - rázta a fejét hevesen Viktor. Csípőre tett kézzel, szigorúan meredt a svájci fiúra, aki kimerülten zihálva görnyedt össze előtte. - Megint külsőről ugrottad. Nem értelek, amikor ráfordulsz, a jó élen vagy, akkor meg minek teszed át külsőre mégis, az utolsó pillanatban?

\- Nem tudom, Viktor - szűrte a fogai között Chris. Látszott, hogy már kezd nagyon elege lenni, de az orosz fiú úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre. - Nem direkt csinálom.

Viktor a fejét csóválta.

\- Figyelj, megmutatom még egyszer - mondta, és bemutatott egy tökéletes tripla flipet. - Na, gyerünk, próbáld újra! - tapsolt egyet. Chris grimaszolva ugyan, de követte az utasítást.

Viktor Nyikiforov aznap este két teljes órán át csak svájci vetélytársa flipjével foglalkozott. Kritizált benne mindent: hogy mennyire hajlítja a bal térdét, milyen magasra emeli, és milyen erősen csapja le a jobb lábát, mennyire hajol előre elrugaszkodáskor, minek mozgatja közben fel-le a vállát, és persze azt, hogy miért nem képes a jó élről ugrani. A saját edzésével nem is foglalkozott, pedig már két éve rágta Jakov fülét azzal, hogy meg akarja tanulni a kvad-tripla kombinációt, mert így végre a rövidprogramjában is szerepelhetne négyfordulatos ugrás. Aznap csak és kizárólag tripla flipeket ugrott, semmi másért, csak hogy demonstrálja a barátjának, hogyan kell jól csinálni. Másnap reggel rádöbbent, hogy az üresség, amit érzett, elmúlt, és újra volt kedve korcsolyázni.

 

Chris rövid időt, mindössze négy napot töltött Szentpéterváron, de annak nagy részét Viktor társaságában. Viktor nem volt jó idegenvezető, sőt, tulajdonképpen pocsék volt a feladatra - csak céltalanul sétálgattak az utcákon, és csak azokat a látványosságokat mutatta meg külföldi barátjának, amik épp az útjukba kerültek. Chris azonban nem tette szóvá, hogy bánná a dolgot.

Az utolsó estét kettesben töltötték Viktorék lakásán, a szobájában, és régi műkorcsolya versenyeken készült felvételeket néztek az idősebb fiú laptopján. Hajba is kaptak azon, hogy ki minden idők legjobb műkorcsolyázója - amikor Chris azt merészelte mondani, hogy Pljuscsenko, Viktor megfenyegette, hogy kihajítja az ablakon.

Hajnalba nyúlóan nézték a videókat, felváltva lelkendezve mutatták meg egymásnak egy-egy kedvencüket, és észre sem vették, milyen gyorsan telik az idő. Odakint fehér volt az éjszaka, valahonnan a közelből egy zenei fesztivál zaja is tompán beszűrődött az ablakon.

\- Sosincs itt sötét? - motyogta Chris valamikor öt óra körül, és ásított mellé egy nagyot. Viktor ekkor jött rá, hogy rég ágyba kellett volna dugnia svájci barátját, hogy kialudhassa magát a rá váró repülőút előtt, és neki sem ártott volna pihennie, mert várta őt a szokásos edzés.

\- Gyere vissza fél év múlva, télen a napot se látjuk - vont vállat, és beleborzolt a szőke hajába. Szerette Chris haját. Nem volt olyan puha, mint a sajátja, de kellemes volt a tapintása, nem tette tönkre a szőkítő.

Chris újra ásított egyet.

\- Nincs már értelme aludni, nem? - sóhajtott a karórájára nézve. - Kérhetek egy kávét?

\- Ejnye, Chris, nem vagy ahhoz túl fiatal? - incselkedett vele Viktor, mire a svájci kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét. - Jaj, igaz, el is felejtettem, hogy egy profi rosszfiúval van dolgom, aki részegen a Genfi-tóban szokott fürdőcskézni.

\- Muszáj mindig cikizned engem? - forgatta a szemét a svájci.

\- Én vagyok az idősebb, ez a kötelességem - kacsintott Viktor, és feltápászkodott az ágyról, hogy megfőzze azt a kávét. - Mindjárt jövök.

Arra ért vissza a szobába, hogy Chris a csillár karjain lógó, a korosztályos versenyeken szerzett érmeit nézegeti.

\- Tudod, nagyon tetszik a szobád - mondta a svájci fiú.

Viktor, mint aki nem látta még, körbejáratta a tekintetét a világoskék tapétával borított falakon, a türkiz ágyhuzaton, amit Mamocska varrt neki, a régi csilláron - csicsás családi örökség -, a tavaly vásárolt új szekrényein, amiket a saját két kezével szerelt össze, és Makkacsin puha, sötétkék párnáján a sarokban, amire soha nem feküdt rá, mert helyette inkább - mint most is -, az ágyon aludt, végül az íróasztalon, amin még ott hevertek a tankönyvei és a vizsgákra kidolgozott tételek halmai.

Viktor apró mosoly kíséretében nyújtotta át Chrisnek a kávét.

\- Nem tudom pontosan, mire is számítottam, hogy milyen helyen laksz, de...

\- Nem erre? - kérdezte Viktor.

\- Nem erre. Azt hittem, a lakásotok kevésbé… - A szőke fiú összeráncolta a homlokát, nyilvánvalóan a megfelelő szót keresve.

\- Kevésbé szocialista? - segítette ki Viktor. Chris meghökkenve pislogott rá. Eszerint nem egyre gondoltak? Pedig Viktorék lakása, mint oly sokaké az országban, még mindig erősen magán viselte a szovjet idők emlékét.

\- Nem így akartam mondani - motyogta Chris zavartan. Viktor nem értette, mi a probléma. Ő csak az igazságot mondta. - Azt hittem, nem ennyire otthonos.

\- Mi? - most Viktor volt az, aki zavartan meredt a másikra. - Ezt hogy érted?

\- Hát, az alapján, ahogy kinézel - mutatott rajta végig Chris -, én inkább egy olyan ultramodern lakást tudtam volna elképzelni, tudod, csupa fehér és fekete bútor, padlótól plafonig üveg falak, mint a lakberendezési magazinokban. Egy rideg és steril helyet, ami mostanság olyan trendi.

Viktor elnevette magát. Tényleg ezt nézték ki belőle a versenytársai? Milyen abszurd!

\- Miért, hogy nézek ki, Chris?

A svájci fiú nem válaszolt, csak sután vállat vont. Viktor nem erőltette ki belőle a választ.

 

**Genf, 2007. július 19.**

Az edzőtáborokért Viktor sosem rajongott túlságosan. Jobban szeretett volna inkább egész évben a versenyidőszakban is használt rendszer szerint edzeni, átlagos intenzitással, a Jakov által ügyesen kikalkulált formaidőzítéseket és pihenőidőket beiktatva. A táborokban a munka megterhelő volt, néhány napjuk volt csak rengeteg dolgot elvégezni, szoros napirendet kellett tartani. Természetesen Viktor tudta, hogy ennek is megvan az előnye, hogy a rövid idő alatt végzett intenzív munka mindig a gyors fejlődést szolgálja, és rengeteg hasznos új dolgot tanulhat ilyenkor, amikre később, a versenyszezonban majd csak oda kell figyelnie, vagy már lassan, ráérősebben, de tudatosan tovább fejlesztenie, ezért, fanyalogva ugyan, de lenyelte a békát.

Most sem várta tűkön ülve, hogy másnap kezdetét vegye a munka. Olykor-olykor eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy kemény edzések helyett inkább egész nyáron a lábát lógatja - talán végre le tudna barnulni egy kicsit, ha eleget süttetné a hasát egy strandon ahelyett, hogy a jégen tölti a nyár minden forró óráját -, ám ő a valóságban nem engedhette meg magának a lustálkodást. Jakov pedig főleg nem engedte meg neki.

Ám hiába nem szerette az edzőtáborokat, Viktor, miután megtudta, hogy Chris is ott lesz, sokkal lelkesebben várta, hogy Svájcba utazzanak. A szőke fiúval a márciusi világbajnokság óta folyamatosan e-maileztek, és amióta Chris Péterváron járt, a levelek egyre gyakoribbak és egyre terjedelmesebbek lettek. Hosszan meséltek egymásnak az edzésükről, az új rutinjukról, az ugrásokról, amiket meg akartak tanulni - Chris elmondta, hogy a négyfordulatos Lutzról álmodozik, mire Viktor elárulta, hogy ő szeretne lenni az első korcsolyázó, aki sikeresen bemutat egy három kvadból álló kombinációt -, és persze vicces történeteket írtak egymásnak az klubtársaikról, az edzőik rigolyáiról. Viktor sokszor számolt be Makkacsin életéről is, hosszan taglalva, mennyire szereti az új gumilabdát, amit kapott, vagy hogy hiába a fél vagyonba kerülő, tenyésztők és állatorvosok által ajánlott táp, még mindig legjobban a házi kosztot szereti, és folyton elkunyerálja a virslit az apukája tányérjáról. Chris elmesélte, hogy minden vágya egy cica, de az anyukája allergiás rá, így nem tarthat, és már azt tervezgette, milyen játékokat fog neki venni, és milyen színű lesz majd a fekhelye, ha egyszer végre saját lakásba költözhet, és hazavihet egy macskát egy menhelyről.

Viktor alapvetően nem szerette a macskás embereket. Furának tartotta őket, ahogy magukat a macskákat is - volt bennük valami ijesztő, amiről a horrorfilmek szoktak az eszébe jutni -, de Chris valahogy más volt. Nem tudta, pontosan miért, de valahogy az első pillanattól olyan jól megértették vele egymást, mint még soha senkivel. Viktornak nem volt sok barátja, mert minden idejét a korcsolyázás emésztette fel, a legközelebbi viszony Georgijhoz fűzte, de Chrisnek alig néhány hét ismertség után már olyan dolgokat is elmondott, amit Gosával soha az életben nem osztott volna meg - titkokat, amiket még az anyukájára sem mert volna rábízni, gondolatokat az ellenfeleikről vagy mások edzőiről, de még az apjával való vitáiról is rendre beszámolt neki.

A józan ész azt diktálta volna, hogy ne bízzon meg ennyire feltétel nélkül a svájci fiúban, ám Viktor valami módon mégis egyszerűen _tudta_ , hogy Chris soha nem fog visszaélni a bizalmával. Ráadásul Chris is sok olyasmit mondott el neki, amit bizonyára senki másnak, vagy legalábbis nem sok embernek, csak a hozzá legközelebb állóknak.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy máskor folyton nyafogsz, amiért külföldön tartom az edzőtáboromat, ma gyanúsan jó kedved van, Vitya - rántotta vissza a fiút a jelenbe az edzője hangja. Épp a genfi reptéren álltak, a csomagjaikra várva.

\- Talán baj? - pislogott Viktor, mire Jakov megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Azt nem mondtam, de ha magadban vigyorogsz, annak általában az szokott lenni a vége, hogy valami őrültséget csinálsz, amitől nekem tovább ritkul a hajam.

\- A hajad azért ritkul, mert már öreg vagy, Jakov edző - jelentette ki Viktor, mire a férfi úgy nézett rá, hogy a fiú jobbnak látta tenni egy lépést hátra, hogy kartávolságon kívül kerüljön tőle, és így elkerüljön egy nagyon is valószínű kupánvágást. - Különben sem készülök semmi őrültségre. Csak örülök, hogy Chris is itt lesz a táborban.

\- Milyen Chris? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a még mindig bosszús edző.

\- Hát Giacometti - húzódott még szélesebbre Viktor mosolya.

\- Ja, tényleg, az a svájci kölyök - ráncolta a homlokát Jakov. - Úgy veszem észre, szépen összebarátkoztatok.

\- Nagyon jó fej srác - vont vállat a korcsolyázó, és megigazította a gumit a hajában. Ennél többet nem akart Jakovnak elárulni arról, mennyire jó viszonyban van Chrisszel.

A szőke fiú, ahogy azt jó előre megbeszélték, a terminál kijáratánál várta őket. Sötétkék rövidnadrágot, rikítóan színes pólót viselt, és bizonytalanul toporogva pásztázta a tömeget. Az első dolog, ami Viktornak feltűnt, ahogy közelebb ért hozzá, hogy Chris megnőtt, nem is kicsit - legalább három-négy centivel tűnt magasabbnak, mint mikor utoljára látta, pedig nem volt az olyan régen.

\- Chris! Chris! - kezdett el neki integetni és kiabálni annak ellenére, hogy csak két-három méterre voltak egymástól, ráadásul olyan hangosan, hogy a reptéren többen felé fordultak, de ő nem törődött velük. A szőke fiú sután visszaintegetett.

\- Szia, Viktor - mosolygott rá, amikor az orosz végre odaért hozzá. Viktor a nyakába vetette magát, úgy, hogy Chris megtántorodott tőle.

\- Chris! Úgy hiányoztál!

Chris láthatóan zavarba jött a túlzott lelkesedéstől, de azért visszaölelt.

\- Ugye leszel a szobatársam? - Viktor a kérdést már akkor tette fel, amikor a kisbusz, amivel utaztak, bekanyarodott a szállásuk elé.

\- Öhm…

Viktort meglepte Chris hezitálása.

\- Mi a baj? - ráncolta össze a homlokát.

Chris bizonytalanul nézett végig a többi orosz korcsolyázón, akik Viktorral egy géppel érkeztek, és a komor arcú edzőn, aki épp a sofőrrel beszélgetett valamiről. A kisbusz lefékezett, és mindenki azonnal elkezdett kikászálódni belőle, csak Viktor maradt a helyén, és Chris, aki csak akkor juthatott volna ki a járműből, ha átmászik orosz barátján.

\- Mi a baj? - ismételte meg a kérdést Viktor. A szőke fiú a kezeit tördelte. Viktor beharapta az ajkát. Nem szerette az ilyet. Nem tudott mit kezdeni az emberekkel, amikor így viselkedtek, mert sosem értette, mégis mi állhat a háttérben.

\- Figyelj… az van, hogy… - motyogta a svájci fiú.

\- Chris, ha nem akarsz a szobatársam lenni, nincs semmi baj - sóhajtott Viktor, igaz, a csalódottság kiült az arcára.

\- Nem erről van szó, nagyon szívesen aludnék veled közös szobában - mondta Chris a padlónak.

\- Akkor meg? - értetlenkedett Viktor.

\- Semmi - rázta meg hirtelen a fejét a szőke, és magára erőltetett egy mosolyt. - Menjünk!

Viktor még néhány másodpercig Chris arcát tanulmányozta, de nem tudott rájönni, mi lehetett az oka a fiú hezitálásának, így végül vállat vont, és kiszállt a kisbuszból.

A kollégium nem volt éppen egy többcsillagos szállodának mondható, de Viktor nem panaszkodott: az ágyán a matrac tiszta és kényelmes volt, és neki igazából csak ez számított. A kissé ósdi berendezésű, aprócska szobába a két ágyon és ruhásszekrényen kívül két íróasztalt is bezsúfoltak, lehetetlen volt úgy közlekedni a helyiségben, hogy ne legyenek folyton útban egymásnak, de ez az orosz fiút a legkevésbé sem zavarta - úgy tűnt azonban, hogy Christ annál inkább: valahányszor Viktor véletlenül hozzáért, miközben a szekrénybe pakoltak, vagy amikor megkerülve őt az ablakhoz lépett kinyitni azt, és összeért a válluk, a szőke korcsolyázó összerezzent. Viktor nem értette. Chris nemrég még _Viktor ágyán fetrengett_ Szentpéterváron. Azzal nem volt problémája?

A vacsorát aznap este korán tartották, de hosszan elhúzódott, ismerkedőest lett belőle. A világ minden tájáról érkező fiatal korcsolyázók vidáman csacsogtak egymással, volt, aki kézzel-lábbal mutogatva igyekezett kommunikálni a mellette ülővel. Viktor viszont csak csendben tologatta ide-oda a borsókat a tányérján, olykor-olykor futó pillantásokat vetve Chrisre. Nem tetszett neki ez az egész helyzet. Bárcsak jobban értett volna az emberekhez!

Mikor késő este visszatértek a szobájukba, Viktor azonnal elővette a törölközőjét, a tusfürdőjét, és azt a - szörnyen nevetségesen kinéző, rózsaszín és virágmintás - zuhanysapkát, amit mindig a fejére tett fürdés közben, ha nem akart hajat mosni.

\- Jössz fürdeni? - kérdezte Christől, aki épp a bőröndjében turkált.

\- Öhm… nem, majd később - motyogta a svájci.

\- Akkor megvárlak - villantotta ki rá az összes fogát Viktor, de Chris nem viszonozta a mosolyt.

\- Menj csak nyugodtan! - mondta a homlokát ráncolva, és visszadugta az orrát a bőröndjébe. Viktor most aztán már tényleg nem értett semmit. Ennek a fiúnak tényleg valami baja volt vele, de nem tudott rájönni, vajon mi.

A hosszú hajú korcsolyázó tanácstalanul indult el a zuhanyzók felé. A folyosón nevetgélő lányokba botlott, és egymást vizes törölközőkkel kergető fiúkba. Az egyik majdnem fel is lökte őt, hogy azután zavartan kérjen bocsánatot - hiába, Viktor a maga tizennyolc évével és a nemrég szerzett Európa-bajnoki címével nem akárkinek számított ebben a társaságban, vele egyikük sem mert volna ökörködni. Ez egyrészt megnyugtató volt - Viktor sosem tartotta viccesnek, ha törölközővel üldözték őt -, másrészt kicsit elkeserítő is, mert ettől csak úgy érezte, itt sincs igazán helye, ugyanúgy, ahogy a középiskolájában sem volt.

Sóhajtva tuszkolta be a haját a ronda rózsaszín zuhanysapkába, és állt be a zuhany alá. Arra számított, idén igazán jól fogja érezni magát az edzőtáborban, de ha Chris ilyen távolságtartó, és ilyen furcsán viselkedik, akkor… Nos, akkor igencsak rosszul fognak telni a napjai.

Csak a melegítőnadrágját húzta magára, félmeztelenül, zokni nélkül, még mindig a nevetséges zuhanysapkával a fején, a vizes gumipapucsában csattogva tért vissza a svájci fiúval közös szobájába. Chris az ágyán feküdt _Az öreg hölgy látogatásának_ egy ütött-kopott, francia nyelvű példányával a kezében. Mikor meglátta Viktort, nyelt egy nagyot. Becsapta a könyvet, felpattant az ágyról, és azonnal a törölközőjéért nyúlt, ám mielőtt kiiszkolhatott volna a helyiségből, Viktor az útját állta.

\- Most már elég, Chris! - mondta szigorúan. Nem érdekelte, hogy valószínűleg nevetségesen néz ki. - Addig nem engedlek ki, míg el nem mondod végre, hogy mi a fene bajod van!

\- Már mondtam, hogy semmi - rázta meg a fejét a fiú, de kerülte az idősebb korcsolyázó pillantását.

\- _Не вешай лапшу мне на уши!_ \- morogta Viktor karba tett kézzel, mérgében elfeledkezve arról is, hogy a svájci fiú nem beszéli az anyanyelvét. Chris értetlenkedve és megbotránkozva meredt rá. Talán káromkodásnak vélte az orosz szavakat, pedig Viktor nem tett egyebet, csak kimondta a nyilvánvalót: hogy Chris hazudik. Elismételte hát franciául is, hogy a szőke biztosan értse: - Egy hazug disznó vagy, Chris. Mondd csak el szépen, mi a baj!

A szőke fiú olyan elveszettnek tűnt, hogy Viktor már-már kezdte megsajnálni őt. Chris hosszú percekig nem mondott semmit, csak babrálta a kezében tartott törölközőt, míg végül sóhajtott egyet, és ledobta azt az ágyára.

\- Figyelj, Viktor, kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett oldalra. Láthatóan zavarban volt, az arca egészen vörös színben pompázott.

\- Persze - bólintott az orosz, és lehúzta végre a fejéről a nevetséges zuhanysapkát.

\- Izé, szóval, múltkor az egyik e-mailedben írtál valamit… - Chris most már a törölköző helyett a saját ujjait babrálta. Az arca a sötét egy egészen sötét árnyalatában tündökölt. - Az egyik svájci válogatott focistáról. Hogy szívesen… Szívesen nyalogatnál le dolgokat a hasfaláról. Azelőtt pedig, a vb-n, azt mondtad, hogy engednéd, hogy… izé, hogy... hozzád érjek. Mondd csak, Viktor… te… te… meleg vagy?

Viktor amúgy is hófehér bőre még jobban elsápadt. Hát erről volt szó! És ő még naivan azt hitte, bármiről beszélhet ezzel a fiúval!

Csalódottan megcsóválta a fejét, és szótlanul, ügyelve arra, hogy véletlenül se érjen hozzá a svájci fiúhoz, ellépett Chris mellett, és kihúzta a bőröndjét az ágya alól, kinyitotta, majd elkezdte belehajigálni a holmiját a szekrényből és az íróasztalról. Jobb lesz, ha másik szobába költözik, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy maradt még üres ágy a kollégiumban. Ha nem, az sem baj, gondolta. Legfeljebb majd alszik Jakov szobájában. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom.

\- Mi… mit csinálsz? - Chris döbbent hangját hallva Viktor csupán egyetlen pillanatra pillantott fel, de akkor sem nézett a másik fiú szemébe, csak egy pontra valahol a válla felett.

\- Chris, nem kellett volna azt mondanod, hogy szívesen aludnál velem közös szobában, ha egyszer nem így van - mondta kifejezéstelen hangon. Az arca is kifejezéstelen volt, legalábbis merte remélni, hogy az, és nem ült ki rá a fájdalom, ami a belsejét marcangolta. Miért kellett ennek a fiúnak is olyannak lennie, mint a sok idióta baromnak, akik miatt titkolnia kellett, hogy nem csak a lányok érdeklik? Azt hitte, végre talált magának egy igazán jó barátot, aki minden hülyeségével és minden hibájával együtt képes elfogadni őt. Úgy tűnik, már megint túl hamar ítélt, és túl hamar engedett valakit közel magához, akit nem lett volna szabad.

\- Nem, Viktor, félreértesz! - kezdett Chris tiltakozni kétségbeesett hangon, és két lépéssel mellette termett, hogy lecsapja a bőröndje fedelét, megakadályozva, hogy újabb adag ruhát dobjon bele. - Kérlek, ne sértődj meg! Nem sértésnek szántam. Tudom, hogy ilyesmit feltételezni annak hathat, de nem azért mondtam, mert le akartalak rázni, esküszöm!

\- Chris, azt feltételezni, hogy bármi olyat tennék, amit te nem akarsz, igenis sértő. Nem szokásom rámászni minden fiúra, aki az utamba kerül - közölte Viktor szárazon.

\- M… mi? - hökkent meg a szőke. - Nem, nem, nem, te tényleg félreérted!

Viktor a szemét forgatta, de csak azért, hogy ezzel próbálja leplezni a szemébe kúszó könnyeket. Nem akarta elsírni magát, sem elkeseredésében, sem dühében, főleg nem Chris jelenlétében.

\- Akkor, kérlek, magyarázd el!

\- Én csak… Csak… - Chris megint babrálni kezdett az ujjaival. - Én, szóval… csak azért kérdeztem, mert… Mert azt hiszem, hogy _én_ meleg vagyok.

Viktor egy hosszú percig csak nézett a svájci korcsolyázóra, pislogás nélkül, résnyire elnyílt ajkakkal. Chris sikeresen összezavarta őt.

\- Oké, és emiatt kellett velem furcsán viselkedned? - tárta szét a karjait.

\- Féltem, hogy esetleg, ha rájössz, akkor… akkor nem akarsz majd tovább barátkozni velem - Chris megvakarta az orrát. Viktor közelebb lépett hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Ilyen hülyeséget még nem hallottam - mondta, még mindig értetlenkedő tekintettel. - Semmi logika sincs abban, amit csináltál, vagy amit az imént mondtál.

\- Tudom - rogyott le Chris az ágyra. Viktor leült mellé, és még egyszer megszorította a vállát. - Csak… össze vagyok zavarodva már egy ideje. És… és nem tudtam, hogy hülyéskedtél-e abban az e-mailben, meg a vb-n, vagy sem. Reméltem, hogy veled tudok erről beszélni, vagy valami, de… közben tartottam attól, hogy rámegy a barátságunk.

\- Akkor az nem barátság lenne - motyogta Viktor, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Na, jól van, akkor a rend kedvéért: nem hülyéskedtem, már ami a kimondhatatlan nevű, szexi svájci focistát illeti. Tokióban viszont csak húzni akartam az agyad. Cuki vagy, ha zavarba jössz, nem mondtam még? - villantott meg a másik felé egy széles mosolyt.

\- Ó! - Chris lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Akkor… akkor te...

\- Én nem meleg vagyok, Chris - rázta meg a fejét. - Hanem, mondjuk úgy, mindkét térfélen játszom.

Igazából ezt még soha nem mondta ki így hangosan. Chris úgy nézett rá, mint aki azt kérdezi: „olyat is lehet?”

\- Aha… és mondd csak, kérdezhetek valami nagyon személyeset? - nézett oldalra a svájci fiú. Viktor széttárta a karjait.

\- Hajrá!

\- Hogy jöttél rá?

Viktor egy hosszú percig tanácstalanul nézett Chris zöldesbarna szemeibe. Oldalra döntötte a fejét, miközben azon gondolkodott, miért is kérdés ez, hiszen… ezt az ember egyszer csak tudja, nem? Legalábbis ő tudta, hogy tetszenek neki a lányok, mert egyszer csak lett egy, aki érdekelni kezdte, aztán egyszer csak rájött arra, hogy a fiúk is, mert találkozott egy olyannal, aki úgy vonzotta őt magához, akár a mágnes - nem volt ebben semmi rakétatudomány.

\- Hadd kérdezzek vissza - mondta végül nagyon megfontoltan. Nem tudta, igazából hogyan adhatna bármiféle tanácsot Chrisnek, egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy a téma szakértője lenne, de nem akarta cserben hagyni a barátját. - Miből gondolod úgy, hogy „talán” meleg vagy?

\- Hát, izé… - Chris idegesen túrt bele a göndör szénakazalba a feje tetején. - A lányok sosem érdekeltek, tudod? Egyszer volt egy barátnőm, de… olyan semmilyen volt. Mármint, fogtuk egymás kezét, meg csókolóztunk, ilyesmi, de nem éreztem semmit. Sőt, ha őszinte akarok lenni, a csókolózás, az kifejezetten undorító volt. Egy ideje meg… Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy voltak fiúk, akik viszont érdekelni kezdtek, és most nem tudom, hogy mi van.

Viktor bólintott egyet.

\- Szóval, izé, valami tanács? - kérdezte bizonytalanul a svájci.

\- Nézd, Chris, abban tudok segíteni, hogyan ugorj flipet, de ilyesmiben… Ezt csak egyszerűen érzed, tudod? - motyogta Viktor.

\- Te hogy jöttél rá? - tette fel újra a korábban már elhangzott kérdést a fiatalabb fiú.

\- Találkoztam valakivel, aki tetszett. Aztán megcsókolt, és jó volt - vonta meg a vállát. - Ennyi.

\- Aha… - sóhajtott Chris. - Szóval ki kéne próbálnom, azt mondod?

\- Nem ezt mondtam - morogta Viktor, de Chris úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja.

\- Csókoljak meg egy fiút, hát persze! - csillantak fel a svájci szemei, de ugyanolyan gyorsan, ahogy jött, le is hervadt a mosoly az arcáról. - Na jó, de honnan tudjam, hogy nem veri be az orrom az illető, ha megpróbálom?

\- Mondjuk abból, ahogy rád néz? - adta meg a számára kézenfekvő választ Viktor.

\- Mi? - pislogott Chris döbbenten. - Pusztán a nézéséből meg lehet állapítani valakiről, hogy meleg?

Viktor a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Erre a beszélgetésre ő igazán, tényleg nem volt felkészülve.

\- Nem - motyogta. Megrázta a fejét, és sóhajtott egy nagyot. - De ha valakinek nagyon tetszel, és ezt nem is próbálja leplezni, az azért elég árulkodó dolog. Meg az is, ha rosszul leplezi. Például, ha folyton a hajadat bámulja, kezdhetsz gyanakodni - nézett fel a másik fiúra felvont szemöldökkel, mire annak az összes vér kiszaladt az arcából.

\- Én… én… én… - habogott Chris, de Viktor jóindulatú mosollyal a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Na látod, _így_ például ki lehet deríteni, hogy tetszel-e valakinek - jelentette ki. Chris tovább habogott, mire Viktor feltartotta a kezét. - Nyugi! Nem haragszom.

\- Nem? - Chris olyan meglepetten nézett rá, mintha azt próbálná bemesélni neki, hogy most tért haza egy sítúráról a Plútóról.

\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én nem néztelek már meg magamnak - kacsintott egyet Viktor. Chris sápadtsága azonnal elmúlt, és az arcán újra megjelent az ismerős pír. - Mint mondtam, cuki vagy, amikor zavarba jössz. És nagyon szép szemeid vannak. Szeretem a hosszú szempillákat, tudod? Plusz neked van a legjobb segged a mezőnyben.

Chris úgy meredt Viktorra, mint aki még a saját nevét is elfelejtette. Viktor hagyta, hadd eméssze meg a hallottakat, és csak akkor állt fel az ágyról, amikor a svájci fiú megrázta a fejét, és a szemei az ajkaira tévedtek.

Nem akarta, hogy Chris félreértse. Látta rajta, hogy meg akarja csókolni, ezért is állt fel, és ült át az egyik íróasztalhoz tartozó székre. Eszében sem volt összetörni Chris szívét, márpedig ő nem keresett semmiféle romantikát, a legkevésbé sem hiányzott az életéből a dolog - svájci barátja viszont fiatalabb és tapasztalatlanabb volt nála, bizonyára nem egyéjszakás kalandokat vagy „extrákkal” megfűszerezett barátságokat keresett, mint ő, hanem valami olyasmit, amit a nyálas tinifilmekben látni.

\- Viktor? - szólalt meg hirtelen Chris. - Mondd csak…

\- Nem - vágott a szavába az orosz korcsolyázó, mert pontosan tudta, mit akar kérdezni. - Nem lenne jó ötlet, Chris.

\- Miért? - Viktor ajkaira a szőke fiú arca láttán örömtelen félmosoly kúszott.

\- Én nem randizok - jelentette ki kissé talán túlságosan is nyersen. - Senkivel sem. Sem időm, sem energiám, sem kedvem nincs a romantikázáshoz.

Chris felállt, és két bizonytalan lépés megtétele után megállt Viktor előtt.

\- Nem azt akartam kérni, hogy vegyél feleségül - mondta lehorgasztott fejjel, Viktor pillantását kerülve, de nagyon is eltökélt tekintettel. - Értem én. Én is az egész napot vagy a jégpályán, vagy táncórán, vagy a konditeremben töltöm, és azon kívül még iskolába is járok. Nekem sincs időm semmire. Én is Vancouverre készülök, mint te. Nekem sincs időm randizni.

\- De kedved lenne - sóhajtott Viktor.

\- Lehet. De veled biztos nem - közölte szárazon Chris, mire Viktor döbbenten meredt rá. - Mármint… a világ másik felén laksz, évente találkozhatnánk mondjuk úgy háromszor-négyszer, ötször, ha szerencsénk van. Hülyeség lenne.

Viktor hátratázta a haját, és döbbenten pislogott egyet. Nem is tudta, miért hitte azt, hogy Chris ezt magában, magától nem tudja levezetni.

\- Pontosan - mondta halkan. - Ezért is kéne keresned helyettem valami normális srácot. A közeledben. Olyat, aki vesz neked egy cicát a születésnapodra, és Valentin napon elvisz egy cuki kis olasz étterembe.

\- Hogy találjak ilyet, ha még azt sem tudom magamról, hogy tényleg meleg vagyok-e, vagy ez csak valami fura kíváncsiság? - nézett rá kihívóan Chris. Viktor kishíján visszahőkölt a pillantásától.

\- Chris - állt fel, és fogta a két ujja közé a szőke fiú állát -, jól értem, hogy te most tulajdonképpen arra próbálsz megkérni, hogy legyek a kísérleti nyulad?

Míg Chris próbálta megtalálni a hangját, Viktor azon tanakodott magában, vajon jó ötlet-e. Nem lesz belőle baj? Nem fog Chris véletlenül beleszeretni? Nem fog _ő_ véletlenül beleszeretni Chrisbe? Hiszen megfogadta magának, hogy amíg vissza nem vonul az amatőr versenyzéstől, addig olyan messzire kerüli a szerelmet, amennyire csak lehet, és az érzelmeit megtartja a jégnek. Ennek pedig, ha nem vigyáznak, nagyon rossz vége lehet… Nem akarta bántani Christ, és saját magát sem.

\- Viktor, én…

\- Csitt! - tette az ujját a svájci fiú szájára, hogy elhallgattassa. Hosszú ideig tanulmányozta Chris szemeit, míg végül sóhajtott, és vállat vont.

Talán idióta ötlet volt, de nem akarta visszautasítani a másikat. Végtére is, mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? Ha vigyáz arra, hogy közben csak barátok maradjanak, tulajdonképpen semmi.

\- Hát jó - mosolyodott el, és hirtelen Chris ajkaira hajolt.

Ügyelt rá, hogy nagyon jó csók legyen, csakis Chris kedvéért. Nehogy szegény fiú egy rossz csók miatt ne tudja eldönteni, hogy vonzódik-e a férfiakhoz! Az szégyen és gyalázat lenne!

Finoman húzta magához a másikat, az egyik kezét a derekára, a másikat a tarkójára csúsztatva, és lehunyta a szemét. Chris hosszú szempillái csiklandozták az arcát, miközben a fiú ajkai utat engedtek a nyelvének. Óvatos, lassú, puhatolózó csók volt, és mikor abbahagyták, Viktor nem lépett el Christől, helyette még szorosabban karolta át.

\- Te jó ég! - nyögte Chris. A szemei olyan kerekre tágultak, hogy az már-már komikus volt. - Te jó ég! Te jó ég!

Viktor nem szólt semmit, hagyta, hogy Chris lejátssza ezt a meccset magában. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ez nem olyan egyszerű, bár igaz, ő öt évvel korábban egy fokkal jobban viselte a „rádöbbenést”, mint a fiatal svájci.

 

Viktor a szakmai munkát nem különösebben élvezte Jakov nyári táborában, bár a táncórákat annál inkább - végre nem csak balettel kínozták, hanem mindenféle stílust kipróbálhatott -, de leginkább az estéket várta. Chris társaságában két csodálatos hetet töltött el - két csodálatos és kísérletezéssel teli hetet. Áldotta az eszét, amiért nem jött felkészületlenül, volt nála bőven óvszer és síkosító. Igaz, többnyire csak a kezüket használták - a búcsúestén Viktor azért a száját is bevetette -, de Christ mindennel meg lehetett lepni, minden új volt még neki, és hamar leküzdte a kezdeti zavarát. A szégyenlős viselkedés helyét a kíváncsiság vette át, és Viktor volt az utolsó, aki emiatt panaszkodott volna.

Mikor tizenöt nappal később hazaért Szentpétervárra, Viktor első dolga volt kiragasztani a szobájában a következő szezon naptárát, és bekarikázni rajta azokat a versenyeket, ahol várhatóan találkozhat majd Chrisszel. Nem sok ilyen volt, épp ezért elhatározta, mindegyikből a legtöbbet fogja kihozni.

 

**Reading, Pennsylvania, 2007. október 27.**

Chris szobájában töltött minden éjszakát a verseny alatt - a mait is. Viktor boldog volt, amikor nyáron megtudta, hogy mindkettejüket a Skate Americára osztották be az idei Grand Prix sorozatban, és most, a második versenynap után még boldogabb volt, hiszen a svájci fiúval egymás mellett állhattak a dobogón. Viktor lett az első, Chris a második. Csodás, boldog nap volt, és remélte, még sok ilyen verseny lesz, amikor ők ketten toronymagasan verik a mezőnyt.

A fiatal korcsolyázó lustán nyúlt végig vetélytársa és egyben barátja ágyán. Fáradt volt, kimerítette őt a verseny. Vele ellentétben Chris - aki épp lelkesen magyarázott valamit az apukájának telefonon a második anyanyelvén -, tele volt energiával, igaz, úgy tűnt, ő nem is erőltette meg magát annyira a jégen, mint Viktor, és technikailag sokkal egyszerűbb programokat mutatott be, mint amire képes lett volna. A sajtótájékoztatón rá is kérdeztek, és Chris azt mondta, szereti lassan, visszafogottan kezdeni a szezont.

\- Ez még csak a bemelegítés a fontos versenyek előtt - jelentette ki könnyedén. Viktor belülről harapta a száját, hogy ne törjön ki belőle a nevetés.

Ő maga teljesen máshogy gondolkodott, mindig, minden versenyen, legyen az kicsi vagy nagy, a legjobbat igyekezett nyújtani - most is két négyfordulatossal kezdte a kűrjét, és persze két tripla Axelt is megugrott, nem csoda, hogy a végére úgy érezte magát, mint akin átment az úthenger.

Chris végre letette a telefonját, és az ágyhoz sétált. Leült Viktor mellé, és nyújtózkodott egyet.

\- Fáradt vagy? - kérdezte. Az orosz fiú bólintott.

\- Úgy érzem, egy egész évig tudnék most aludni - dörmögte az orra alatt, és mintha ezzel akarna nyomatékot adni szavainak, ásított egy hatalmasat.

\- Akkor aludj! - mondta Chris. Viktor a hangszínéből tudta, hogy mosolyog.

\- Nincs kedvem - motyogta az orosz, és átfordult a hasára. Chris lefeküdt mellé, és a kezét a vállára simította.

\- Aludj, Viktor! - súgta a fülébe, és nyomott egy puszit a halántékára. - Megérdemled a pihenést.

\- Mást terveim voltak - tiltakozott Viktor, mire Chris kuncogni kezdett.

\- Majd reggel. Ráérnek addig, nem?

Viktor morgott valamit a bajsza alatt, aminek semmi értelme sem volt. Chris kihúzta a hajgumit az orosz korcsolyázó hajából, és játszadozni kezdett a hosszú, puha tincsekkel, kiérdemelve egy jóleső, mély sóhajt.

\- Olyan szép hajad van - suttogta Chris, mire Viktor gerincén jóleső borzongás futott végig. Szerette Chris hangját, főleg, amikor halkan beszélt. Kellemes volt. Akaratlanul is izgató. - Hogy csinálod?

\- Szívesen mondanám, hogy adottság, de valójában egy vagyont költök balzsamokra, pakolásokra és olajokra - motyogta az orosz fiú. A szőke elnevette magát. - A szépség drága dolog.

\- Mondták már neked, hogy egy hiú szemétláda vagy?

\- Elég sokan. Sosem tagadtam a vádakat - mosolygott Viktor, és még jobban maga alá gyűrte a párnáját, amit a saját hotelszobájából hozott magával, miután tegnap Chris összeveszett vele, amiért az éjszaka közepén állítólag kisajátította az övét. Egészen ellazult attól, ahogy a svájci fiú a haját simogatta és a fejbőrét masszírozta az ujjai hegyével, annyira, hogy néhány percen belül már az igazak álmát aludta.

Másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy Chris igencsak merev férfiassága a combjának nyomódik. Elvigyorodott, és lustán pislogva kinyitotta a szemét. A svájci fiú még aludt, a szája nyitva volt, és hangosan szuszogott. Igazán aranyosan festett. Viktor elgondolkodott rajta, hogy hagyja inkább aludni, de Chris merevedése a saját férfiasságára is hatással volt, így végül úgy döntött, ideje bepótolni, ami tegnap este a fáradtság miatt kimaradt.

A hosszú hajú orosz Chris nyakára hajolt, hogy az ütőere fölé adjon egy apró csókot, miközben közelebb húzta magához a másik fiút, hogy az ágyéka még jobban a combjának dörgölőzzön. Chris felnyögött álmában, de nem ébredt fel, amin Viktor jót derült magában, és ütemesen mozgatni kezdte a combját a szőke két lába között, amíg annak lélegzete szaporává nem vált, és a szemhéjai hirtelen fel nem pattantak.

\- Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika! - mosolygott Viktor kajánul, és mielőtt a láthatóan döbbent Chris bármit mondhatott volna, csókba vonta az ajkait.

 

**Torino, 2007. december 15.**

A jó hír az volt, hogy ő is, és Chris is bejutott a Grand Prix döntőbe, és mindketten dobogóra is állhattak. A rossz hír viszont az volt, hogy Viktor csak a második lett Stéphane mögött, aki mindössze _tizenhat századponttal_ előzte meg őt. A rövidprogram után még az orosz állt az élen, de azután a kűrben a Salchowok kiszúrtak vele: a kvadból tripla, a kombinációban tervezett háromfordulatosból pedig csak dupla sikeredett, és bár elegánsan mentette meg mindkettőt, épp elég pontot veszített miattuk ahhoz, hogy kicsússzon a kezéből az a fránya aranyérem.

Viktor átkozta magát. Tizenhat század nem volt valódi különbség. Rontott ugrások ide vagy oda, egy elegánsabb forgás, egy kicsivel szebb lépéssor, vagy egy feltartott kéz a flip-Rittberger kombója közben bőven elég lett volna, hogy ő legyen a nyertes. Átkozta magát, amiért nem tette egy icipicivel jobban oda magát a pályán. Csak annyi kellett volna. Ezt a vereséget csak és kizárólag magának köszönhette.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot, és ránézett végre Jakovra, akinek azóta kerülte a pillantását, hogy lejött a jégről, és aki azóta is folyamatosan mondta a magáét, Viktor programjának minden eleméről elhangzott már a szájából valami negatívum.

\- Teljesen igazad van, edző. Ezt én szúrtam el - bólintott a hosszú hajú korcsolyázó. Valahogy attól, hogy kimondta, máris jobban érezte magát. Felállt a kiss and cry-ból, és Stéphane-hoz lépett, hogy gratuláljon neki.

\- Na, mit gondolsz, Nyikiforov? - vigyorgott rá Chris Stéphane válla felett, mire Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét. - Kezdesz már tartani tőlem?

\- Sosem tartottalak könnyű ellenfélnek, Chris - nevetett Viktor, és megölelte a szőkét. - Gratulálok, szép munka! Amennyit láttam a kűrödből, az hihetetlen volt. A fliped pedig…

\- Ne kezdd, mert leütlek! - nézett rá felháborodva a svájci. Viktor megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha leütsz, tuti eltiltanak, és kapsz egy szép csekket is büntiből - vigyorgott. - Egyébként azt akartam mondani, hogy végre a fliped is _nagyon jól sikerült_. Annyira, hogy már én sem tudok belekötni.

\- Ja, az más - pislogott rá Chris csodálkozva.

A két fiú egymást átkarolva nézett fel az eredményjelzőre, miközben várták, hogy elkezdődjön az éremátadás. Amikor néhány perccel később Viktor nyakába akasztották az ezüstérmet, és ő oldalra nézett a két svájcira, úgy érezte, nem is sikerült olyan rosszul ez a verseny. Végül is, két jóbaráttal osztozhatott a dobogón. Az nem rossz dolog, nem igaz?

 

\- Nem, ezt nem hiszem el! - nevetett Chris.

\- De, de, tényleg így volt - bólogatott Viktor, és belekortyolt a diétás kólájába. Egy a Palavela melletti kis pizzériában ültek a két svájci műkorcsolyázóval, mindhármuk előtt egy-egy tányér saláta, az asztalon középen egy sonkás-gombás pizza, amin osztozhattak.

\- Csoda, hogy nem vitték el Viktort a csendőrök - vigyorgott Stéphane. - Bár ez már az olimpia vége volt. Szerintem addigra az olasz hatóságok már megszokták a bolond külföldi sportolókat.

\- De legalábbis biztos láttak már addigra cifrábbat - vont vállat Viktor.

\- Na jó, de gumikacsák… - Chris már a nevetéstől kibuggyant könnyeit törölgette a szalvéta sarkába. - Honnan szerezted a gumikacsákat?

\- Őszintén? - nézett rá Viktor. - Fogalmam sincs. Nem emlékszem.

\- Jézusom, mennyire voltatok részegek?

\- Csak egy picikét. Egy nagyon picit - mutatta az ujjaival Stéphane.

\- Mármint orosz mértékkel mérve - kacsintott Viktor. - Aznap este én szereztem a piát - mondta büszkeséget tettetve, majd harapott egy nagyot az egyik pizzaszeletből. Jakov biztos leordította volna a fejét, amiért így megszegi a diétáját, de most olyan jól esett egy kicsit „bűnözni”! Különben is, ma biztosan sok kalóriát égetett el a versenyen.

\- Hogyan? Nem kértek tőled igazolványt? - csodálkozott Chris, és belekortyolt a narancslevébe. A két idősebb korcsolyázó összenézett.

\- Kis naiv… - Viktor beleborzolt Chris szőke üstökébe. - Azt hiszed, boltban vettem azt a piát? Dehogy! Ki sem tettem a lábam az olimpiai faluból érte, és teljesen ingyen is volt.

\- A mi Viktorunk végigjárta gyakorlatilag az összes hokiválogatottat, és mindenkitől szerzett valami alkoholt - mondta Stéphane. - Az oroszoktól egy egész rekesz vodkát kapott.

\- Te jó ég! - Chris prüszkölve nevetett bele a poharába. - Hogy csináltad? Én azt hittem, a hokisok lenéznek minket. Engem legalábbis folyton kicikiznek a hokis fiúk, amiért műkorcsolyázó vagyok.

\- Ugyan, Chris, az első pasim egy hokis volt, és imádta nézni, ahogy korcsolyázok - mondta Viktor, egy a villájára tűzött paradicsomkarikát lóbálva maga előtt.

\- Nocsak, ez még nekem is új - hajolt hozzá közelebb Stéphane. - És ki volt az a srác? Ismert? Benne van az orosz válogatottban? Esetleg az olimpián is ott volt?

\- Nem, nem volt ott, és úgysem árulom el, hogy ki volt az - nyújtotta ki a nyelvét Viktor, majd bekapta a paradicsomkarikát.

\- Na jó, akkor csak azt mondd el, hogy ez mikor volt?

Viktor tudta, hogy ezt most már nem ússza meg, muszáj valamennyit elárulnia arról a régi, gyerekkori szerelemről, különben az idősebb svájci nem fogja békén hagyni őt. Stéphane a látszat ellenére nagyon is szerette mások vérét szívni, és nagyon jól is csinálta.

\- 2002-ben - motyogta. - Még kicsi voltam. Egy pár hónapig tartott csak.

\- Összetörte a szíved? Vagy te az övét? - húzogatta a szemöldökét Chris.

\- Moszkvába költözött - mondta Viktor egy vállvonás kíséretében, és megint nagyot kortyolt a kólájából.

\- Chris, amint visszaértünk a hotelbe, bekapcsoljuk a laptopomat, és rákeresünk azokra az orosz jégkorongozókra, akik 2002-ben valamelyik szentpétervári klubtól egy moszkvaihoz igazoltak - vigyorgott Stéphane, mire Viktor megbotránkozást tettetve bökött felé a villájával.

\- Vigyázz magadra, Lambiel! Ha így folytatod, megkérek pár hokist, hogy kapjanak el egy sötét sikátorban!

A három férfiból egyszerre buggyant ki a nevetés.

Késő éjszaka volt, mire elhagyták az éttermet. Stéphane ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő állja a számlát, azután a taxit is kifizette, ami visszavitte őket a hotelbe - azt mondta, úgy sportszerű, ha a győztes fizet.

Bár a liftből kilépve mindhárman elbúcsúztak egymástól, Chris valahogy mégis Viktor szobájában találta magát - valószínűleg azért, mert az orosz átkarolta őt a folyosón, és nem engedte el, míg nem ültek mindketten az ágyán.

\- Mondd csak, Chris, álmos vagy? - kérdezte a hosszú hajú fiú, és a másik térdére simította a kezét. Chris nyelt egy nagyot, és megrázta a fejét. - Akkor volna kedved egy kis…?

\- Persze - lehelte a svájci. Viktor azonnal az ajkaira tapadt, és miközben a keze a combja belső felére csúszott, végigdöntötte őt az ágyon. Chris egyre jobban csókolt, állapította meg magában, miközben elkezdte mindkettejüket megszabadítani a ruháktól. A kabátok, a pulóverek, a pólók, a zoknik és a nadrágok mind-mind egy csinos kupacba kerültek az ágy mellett, míg végül már csak az alsógatya maradt mindkettejükön - Chrisen egy szívecske mintás, ami Viktor szerint igen aranyos volt, és nagyon illett a svájci korcsolyázóhoz.

Most már mindketten az oldalukon feküdtek, egymással szemben, Chris keze Viktor mellkasán, Viktor keze Chris fenekén. Az orosz korcsolyázó imádta azt a feneket. Belemarkolt, hogy meggyőződjön róla, még mindig olyan tökéletesen kemény és feszes, mint ahogy arra emlékezett - igen, olyan volt -, mire a szőke fiú felnyögött. Közelebb csúsztak egymáshoz, olyan közel, hogy összeérjen az ágyékuk, és ezúttal mindkét korcsolyázó ajkai közül feltört egy halk nyögés.

Chris kihúzta a hajgumit Viktor hajából, és játszadozni kezdett a hosszú hajtincsekkel, miközben az orosz még mindig a fiatalabb fiú fenekével volt elfoglalva: becsúsztatta a tenyerét Chris alsónadrágja alá, és masszírozni kezdte az egyik izmos félgömböt. A két fiú ajkai egy forró, heves csókban találkoztak újra.

Addig falták egymást, míg egészen el nem fogyott a levegőjük, de akkor is csak annyi időre szakították meg a csókot, hogy vegyenek egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt ott folytatták, ahol abbahagyták. Chris még mindig Viktor hajával játszadozott közben, és Viktor is beletúrt Chris szőke tincseibe, a kelleténél talán durvábban is, és még közelebb húzta magához a fiút, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt, miközben a keze még mindig azt a tökéletes feneket markolászta.

Chris volt a legjobb segg birtokosa a teljes férfimezőnyben, ebben Viktor egészen biztos volt. Viktor legszívesebben beletemette volna az arcát a két izmos félgömb közé.

Az orosz szemei felcsillantak a saját ötletétől. Lassan elhúzódott Christől - kettejük száját egy vékony kis nyálcsík még így is összekötötte -, és elvigyorodott. Igaz, miért is ne lehetne?

\- Chris? - biggyesztette mutatóujját az ajka közepére, mire a svájci fiú, aki hevesen szedte a levegőt, és ködös tekintettel nézett rá, egyetlen morrantással jelezte, hogy figyel. - Nagyon szépen korcsolyáztál ma.

\- Ezt már mondtad - lihegte a svájci. Viktor nyomott egy puszit az arcára, annyira aranyosnak találta, amikor ki volt pirulva, hogy legszívesebben úgy megölelgette volna, ahogy Makkát szokta, amikor egy hosszú nap végén hazaér az edzésről.

\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha azt mondanám, megérdemelsz cserébe egy kis jutalmat? - Viktor ujjai fel-le táncoltak Chris felkarján. A vigyorát egy ragadozó is megirigyelhette volna, és ezen semmit sem segített, hogy egy pillanattal később meg is nyalta a szája szegletét.

\- Mire gondolsz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke.

\- Meglátod. Meglepetés - kacsintott.

Chris vállat vont, mint aki azt mondja, hogy felőle rendben. Viktor mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott. Felült az ágyon, és kinyitotta a kis éjjeliszekrény fiókját, ahová - többek között - már jó előre odakészítette szükség esetére az óvszert. Kivett egy csomaggal belőle, majd újra Chrishez fordult, hogy megcsókolja, és végigsimítson a vállán, azután a hátán, végül lassan lehúzza róla a szívecskés alsónadrágot.

\- Feküdj a hasadra! - suttogta a fiú fülébe, és mikor az teljesítette a kérést, felhúzta a csípőjét, hogy egy párnát toljon alá, majd adott egy finom csókot a két lapockája közé.

Viktor felállt, és a bőröndje aljáról előtúrta azt a manikűrkészletet, amit az anyukájától kért kölcsön, és elővette belőle a kisollót, majd visszatért Chris mellé az ágyra. Gyakorlott, gyors mozdulatokkal kibontotta az óvszert, szétgörgette, és téglalap formájúra vágta a kisollóval.

\- Te meg mi a fenét csinálsz? - A szőke fiú úgy nézett Viktorra a válla felett, ahogy azokra szokás, akiknek elment az eszük.

\- Ejnye, Chris, hát semmi hasznosat nem tanítanak Svájcban az iskolában? - vigyorgott Viktor, és hátrarázta a haját. Chris értetlenül meredt rá, de az orosz korcsolyázó csak egy sunyi mosollyal válaszolt, és a szőke lábai közé térdelt. Finom csókokat kezdett el hinteni Chris vállaira, miközben a hátát cirógatta, majd a szájával elindult lefelé a gerince mentén.

Chris ajkait jóleső sóhajok hagyták el, az értetlen kifejezés eltűnt az arcáról, ahogy behunyt szemmekkel átadta magát az érzésnek. Viktor ajkain pedig sunyi volt a mosoly, akár egy hiénáé, miközben egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladt a szájával, míg ahhoz az izmos, tökéletes fenékhez nem ért. Chrisből egy éles nyikkantás tört fel, amikor rádöbbent, mire is készül az orosz. Viktor kuncogva húzta szét a fiú farpofáit, hogy közéjük tegye a szétvágott óvszert, és utána az arcát is közéjük temesse.

Nem először csinálta ezt, igaz, nem is sokadjára - a szép fenekek a gyengéi voltak, és imádta a reakciót, amit a partnereiből tudott kicsikarni, ha a nyelvével kényeztette őket. Chris reakciói pedig igencsak _intenzívek_ voltak, rá kellett nehezednie a fiú lábaira, hogy visszafogja önkéntelen kapálózásukat, és a hangok, amik elhagyták a svájci torkát, miközben Viktor a nyelve hegyével a bejárata körül körözött… Nos, azokra szavak sem voltak.

\- Tudod, Chris, nagyon tetszik az idei rutinod, de szerintem egy kicsit túl kisfiús - mondta az orosz korcsolyázó, egy pillanatra felemelve a fejét, és közben az ujjbegyeit végigtáncoltatta Chris fenekén. - Ez már a felnőtt mezőny, épp ezért jobban illene hozzád valami felnőttesebb program. Valami izgató, amiben megmutathatod, mennyire szexi vagy. Mondjuk egy tangó? Vagy valami még bevállalósabb?

Chris hátranézett a válla felett. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, Viktor megnyalta az ajkait, mire a svájci fiú felnyögött, és gyorsan visszafordította a fejét a matrac felé.

\- Szóval valami szexi, amin egy kicsit talán meg is botránkoznak a vén pontozóbírók - folytatta Viktor álmodozó hangon, és az egyik ujja középső ujjpercével végigsimított Chris két farpofája között, kiérdemelve ezzel egy újabb nyögést. - Be kéne vállalnod. Tuti sikered lenne, mindenkit képes lennél elcsábítani a közönségben, főleg, ha még ezt a szexi kis segget is szépen megmutatod közben. A tenyeredből ennének, hidd el - vigyorgott, majd újra Viktor fenekéhez hajolt, hogy ott folytassa a „munkát”, ahol abbahagyta.

Chris öklei elfehéredtek, olyan erővel markolta maga alatt az ágyneműt, és nagyon hamar, néhány perc alatt el is jutott a csúcsra, anélkül, hogy Viktor akár csak egy pillanatra is hozzáért volna a férfiasságához.

\- Úr Isten! - lihegte, amikor Viktor a hátára fordította. A kielégültségtől kábán, résnyire nyitott ajkakkal és kerek szemekkel meredt a plafonra, miközben Viktor mellé feküdt, és játszadozni kezdett az egyik göndör, szőke hajtincsével. - Te jó ég! Ez… ez…

\- Na, tetszett a meglepetés? - kérdezte Viktor kaján vigyorral.

\- Te… hol tanultál te ilyeneket? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve a svájci.

Viktor nem válaszolt, csak magukra húzta a takarót, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Chris mellet. Nem kérte, hogy a másik viszonozza a szívességet, de nem is tiltakozott, amikor Chris néhány perccel később, amikor már némileg magához tért, feltépett egy másik csomag óvszert, és bemászott a takaró alá, hogy az ajkaival elégítse ki őt.

 

**Zágráb, 2008. január 25.**

Viktor a lelátón ült. A térdén támaszkodott, a tenyerén nyugtatta az állát, miközben a pályán korcsolyázó fiatal lányt figyelte. Bárki, aki látta, azt hihetette, hogy unatkozik, de valójában csak fáradt volt, mert egész éjjel nem jött álom a szemére.

Előző este rendezték a férfiak kűrjét az Európa-bajnokságon, és Viktor toronymagasan nyerte azt a kűrt, élete legjobb pontszámával, világrekordot döntve. Jakov a legszebb szabadprogramnak nevezte, amit valaha is látott, de Viktort ez nem vigasztalta, mert ez sem volt elég, hogy megvédje a címét, ugyanis tegnapelőtt…

Tegnapelőtt elszúrta. _Mocskosul_ elszúrta.

Ő sem tudta, pontosan hogyan történt. Az egyik pillanatban még elrugaszkodni készült, a következőben elhasalt a jégen - még azelőtt, hogy ugrott volna, így nem volt meg a tripla Axel a programjában, sőt, _semmilyen Axel_ nem volt benne. A hiányzó kötelező elem és az esés miatti pontlevonás elég volt ahhoz, hogy Viktor a középmezőnyben találja magát az élboly helyett. Olyan hátránya volt a többiekkel szemben, hogy esélye sem volt az aranyra, és ahhoz is hibátlan kűr és egy kis szerencse kellett, hogy egyáltalán felkerüljön a dobogóra.

Jakov azt mondta, ne haragudjon magára, de Viktor igenis mérges volt. Mégis milyen béna dolog elesni egy ugrás _előtt_?! Hihetetlen kínosnak érezte a hibát. Egyáltalán nem vigasztalta, hogy milyen jól sikerült a másnapi kűrje. Az ezüstérem sem, ami most ott hevert a hotelszobájában, a bőröndje legmélyére süllyesztve. Nem érezte úgy, hogy megnyerte azt az ezüstöt, inkább csak az aranyat veszítette el.

Viktor szeme az előtte két sorral helyet foglaló Chrisre tévedt, aki láthatóan lelkesen szurkolt az épp korcsolyázó honfitársnőjének. Chrisnek sem volt szerencséje ezen az Eb-n, a rövidben is, a kűrben is eleste a tripla Lutzot - pedig Viktor szerint az volt a legjobb ugrása -, és csak az ötödik helyen végzett. A tegnap estét a két fiú azzal töltötte a hotel halljában, hogy felváltva nyafogtak egymásnak arról, mi a fenéért kell a jégnek csúszósnak lennie. Nem volt túl érett a viselkedésük, és erre ők maguk is rájöttek: a végén már úgy vihogtak magukon, hogy a hotel recepciósa megkérte őket, maradjanak végre csendben, és ne zavarják a pihenni próbáló vendégeket.

Viktornak nem sok kedve lett volna még három napon át Horvátországban maradni, ha nem lett volna itt Chris. A svájci fiú társasága azonban mindig felvidította, és ha nem is lett kitörően jó kedve, legalább feledni tudta a bosszúságát az együtt töltött idő alatt - márpedig sok időt töltöttek együtt, Viktor hotelszobájában - melyen az Eb-re szintén kvalifikáló Georgijjal kellett volna osztoznia -, az ablakhoz közelebb eső ágy ugyanolyan érintetlen volt, mint aznap, amikor átvették a kulcsot a recepción. Tiszta szerencse, hogy Gosa nem az a fajta volt, aki beköpte volna Jakovnak, amiért ellóg éjszakánként.

Szeretett Chrisszel lenni. Nem csak a szexről volt szó, sőt, nem elsősorban arról - hiába találkoztak csak ritkán, néhány havonta a versenyeken, Chris volt az első ember, akivel, úgy érezte, tényleg maradéktalanul megértik egymást. Volt bennük valami közös minden különbözőség ellenére is, aminek Viktor nem tudott nevet adni.

Chris volt a legjobb barátja. Valaki, akire számíthatott, akire támaszkodhatott, akinek kiönthette a lelkét, és akinek jól esett beszámolni arról, ha valami boldoggá tette. Olyasvalaki, akivel ugyanabból a világból jöttek, aki tudta, milyen végigszenvedni egy edzést, amikor nagyon nem megy a korcsolyázás, és milyen érzés rekordokat dönteni, amikor igen. Ugyanazok voltak a problémáik, az álmaik, és - Viktor megkockáztatta -, ha nem egy fél kontinens választotta volna el kettejük lakhelyét, akár szép lassan még valami több is kialakulhatott volna köztük. Az már csak a kellemes extra volt, hogy a szex is belefér ebbe a barátságba.

 

Az este már megint a svájciak hotelszobájában találta a két fiatal korcsolyázót. Viktor az ágyon hasalt, míg várta, hogy Chris lezuhanyozzon, és közben lustán lengette a levegőben a lábait. Mikor a szőke fiú visszaért, egy szál törölközőben, víztől csöpögő hajjal, Viktor arcára olyan széles vigyor kúszott, hogy egészen belefájdultak az arcizmai. Ő maga már korábban megjárta a fürdőszobát, és az öltözéke nem állt többől, csak egy fekete alsónadrágból és egy kinyúlt pólóból, ami pont olyan mályvaszínű volt, mint Chris törölközője.

\- Egymáshoz öltöztünk - kacsintott, mire Chris megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Inkább te öltöztél hozzám. Egész héten láthattad ezt a törölközőt.

Viktor könnyedén megvonta a vállát. A hátára fordult, és Chris felé nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Gyere ide! - Chris tiltakozás nélkül térdelt fel az ágyra, és mászott Viktor ölébe, amikor az orosz fiú felült. Az ajkaik szinte azonnal találkoztak egy finom, óvatos csókban. - Stéphane?

Chris szeme, ami a lámpafényben most egészen aranyszínűnek tűnt, az övé melletti, üres ágyra tévedt.

\- Azt mondta, reggelig ne várjuk - motyogta.

\- Helyes - bólintott mosolyogva Viktor, és lentről felfelé végigsimított Chris gerincén, majd újabb csókba invitálta őt. - Még mindig szeretnéd? - kérdezte suttogva, amikor elváltak az ajkaik.

Chris kissé szégyenlősen, de határozottan bólintott.

\- Ühüm - lehelte Viktor ajkaira, és most ő volt az, aki újabb csókot kezdeményezett.

Viktor egyetlen gyors, gyakorlott mozdulattal fordította át magukat. Végigdöntötte Christ az ágyon, és megint az ajkaira tapadt, ezúttal hevesen és szenvedélyesen. Chris torkából egy halk kis nyögés tört fel, mire Viktor belemosolygott a csókba. Egyetlen pillanatra felült, hogy ledobja magáról a pólót, amit most már teljesen feleslegesnek ítélt, azután megint birtokba vette Chris ajkait. A svájci fiú kezei eközben Viktor hátát és vállát simogatták, azután az egyik - talán a jobb, bár Viktor ezt most nem tudta egyértelműen megállapítani -, kettejük közé siklott, és az alsónadrágon keresztül rámarkoltak az orosz korcsolyázó férfiasságára. Viktor felnyögött, és benyúlt Chris párnája alá, hogy elővegye a jó előre odakészített óvszert és síkosítót.

Beszéltek már erről, sőt, igazából egész héten az alkalmat várták, hogy végre megtehessék. Chris egy e-mailjében kérte meg Viktort, hogy feküdjön le vele, most már „végre rendesen is”, ami felettébb mulattatta az oroszt, ugyanakkor imponált is neki, amiért barátja vele szeretné elveszíteni a szüzességét - már ha szűznek mondható még valaki azok után, amiket ők ketten együtt műveltek.

\- Szólj, ha lassítsak, vagy álljak le, oké? - nézett Viktor szigorúan Chris szemébe, mire a szőke fiú bólintott. Kibontotta a törölközőt, de nem dobta félre, úgy ítélte meg, ahhoz, amit csinálni fognak, nem árt, ha Chris feneke alatt marad. Végigcsókolta a fiú minden porcikáját tetőtől talpig, finom simogatásokkal és harapásokkal izgatta őt, míg az sürgetni nem kezdte, hogy térjenek végre a lényegre.

Ha őszinte akart lenni, Viktor kicsit izgult. Igaz, nem Chris volt az első fiú, akivel lefeküdt, de az első, aki - csúnyán fogalmazva -, nem őt dugta, hanem akit ő készült megdugni. Tudta persze, hogy mit csinál, a saját kevésbé jó és hihetetlenül élvezetes tapasztalatai mind-mind jó leckék voltak a „felkészüléshez”, de így sem bízott teljesen abban, hogy képes lesz a lehető legkevésbé kényelmetlenné, vagy - ne adj’ isten -, fájdalmassá tenni barátja számára az élményt. Épp ezért a kelleténél talán többet is óvatoskodott, nagyon finoman látott hozzá Chris tágításának, és bőven használt is hozzá a síkosítóból.

Óvatosan csúsztatta be az első ujját, milliméterről milliméterre, és közben igyekezett Chris minden apró rezdülésére odafigyelni. A szőke fiú lélegzete olykor elakadt, gyakran kellett neki néhány másodperc, hogy újra el tudjon lazulni, de Viktor nem volt türelmetlen, lassan mozgatta az ujját ki és be, és közben finom csókokkal halmozta el Chris combjainak belső felét. Mikor úgy ítélte meg, a másik már készen áll rá, nyomott még némi síkosítót a kezére, és az első ujjhoz a második is szép lassan csatlakozott.

Chris légzése felgyorsult, a mellkasa szaporán emelkedett fel és le, és az arckifejezéséből ítélve az élvezettől, nem a fájdalomtól, így Viktor kissé felbátorodott. Már épp azon volt, hogy ollózni kezdjen az ujjaival, így tovább tágítva Christ, amikor hirtelen kulcs zörrent a zárban, és kinyílt a szoba ajtaja.

A két korcsolyázó egyszerre rántotta magukra a takarót. Az orosz fiú Chris hasára fektette a fejét a paplan alatt, és beharapta az ajkát, hogy ne kezdjen el nevetni, amikor meghallotta Stéphane hangját:

\- Itt felejtettem a pénztárcá… - A férfi döbbenten hallgatott el. Viktor ugyan nem láthatta az arcát, de biztos volt benne, hogy ebben a pillanatban jött rá, mit is zavart meg. - Ó! Ejnye, Christophe!

Viktor a bal kezével befogta a száját, mert már alig tudta visszatartani a vihogást. Bármennyire is kínos volt a helyzet, legalább ugyanannyira mulatságos is, és ezen nem segített, hogy jobb kezének mutató- és középső ujja még mindig Chris testében volt.

\- Szia, Viktor! - Stéphane gúnyos hangját hallva Viktor, ügyelve arra, hogy közben Chris minden intim testrésze takarva maradjon közben, kidugta a fejét a takaró alól, és szabad kezével integetni kezdett.

\- Szia! - vigyorgott a férfira a legszebb mosolyával, minden fogát kivillantva. Chris erre egy visításra megszólalásig hasonlító hangot hallatott, és a fejére rántotta a párnáját, hogy eltakarja szégyentől vöröslő arcát. - Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?

\- Ha abból nem is lett volna egyértelmű, hogy egész héten itt aludtál Chris ágyában - csóválta a fejét Stéphane -, a takaró alól kilátszott a fejed búbja is. Márpedig senki másnak nincs olyan haja, mint neked.

\- Ó! - Viktor megfogta az egyik hosszú hajtincsét, és úgy emelte a szeme elé, mintha most látná életében először, Chris pedig belenyögött az arcára szorított párnába.

\- Máskor akasszatok egy sálat, melegítőt, vagy… vagy valamit az ajtókilincsre, jó? Abból tudni fogom, hogy épp nem kéne rátok törnöm - vigyorgott a férfi, és felvette az éjjeliszekrényéről a tárcáját, majd elindult kifelé.

\- Ez köztünk marad, ugye? - nézett rá Viktor a legangyalibb mosolyával. Chris újra belenyögött a párnájába.

\- Persze - bólintott a barna hajú svájci. - Feltéve, hogy nem az én ágyamon folytatjátok, mert akkor egy héten belül a világ összes műkorcsolyázója, edzője és pontozóbírója tudni fog róla, vili?

\- Megegyeztünk - mondta olyan könnyedén Viktor, mintha csak arról beszéltek volna, hogy milyen sorrendben használják majd reggel a fürdőszobát.

Stéphane egy intéssel elbúcsúzott, és - széles vigyorral az ajkain -, kisétált a szobából. Az ajtón keresztül is lehetett hallani, hogyan buggyan ki belőle az ezidáig visszatartott röhögés.

\- Te nem vagy komplett! - csattant fel Chris, és félredobta a párnát. - Komolyan, Viktor, még integetsz is?! Te ezt direkt élvezted?!

\- Nem, dehogy - húzta fel az egyik vállát Viktor. - De mit kellett volna csinálnom?

Chris erre nem tudott mit válaszolni. Paradicsomvörös arccal hanyatlott vissza az ágyra.

\- Ez kibaszott ciki - mondta. Viktor nem hibáztatta azért, mert a hangja olyan nyafogós volt, akár egy óvodásé, hiszen tényleg elég kínos volt az iménti jelenet. Bár, ami azt illeti, lehetett volna rosszabb. Ha mondjuk Stéphane helyett Jakov nyit rájuk… Na, az lett volna szörnyen ciki! Végtére is, az idősebb svájci korcsolyázó ismerte már Viktort annyira, hogy ne is lepődjön meg az ilyesmin, de az edzője…

Nos, ő is ismerte. Sajnos.

\- Jól van, nyugi! Semmi baj nem történt - mosolygott rá a másik korcsolyázóra. - Nem látott semmit.

\- Az nem elég, hogy látott kettőnket? Nem hülye, pontosan tudja, mit csináltunk, amikor besétált! - Chris az ajkait rágta idegességében. Viktor elkezdte a combját simogatni, hátha ezzel meg tudja legalább egy kicsit nyugtatni.

\- Ne félj, nem fog érte elítélni. Ő nem olyan - mondta halkan. Chris sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- A francba! Ennyit erről! Én meg még azt hittem, hogy lesz egy nagyszerű esténk végre! - morogta.

\- Még lehet egy nagyszerű esténk, Chris - vetette közbe Viktor. A svájci felemelte a fejét, és elfintorodott.

\- Ne haragudj, de nekem teljesen elment az ihletem tőle. Már nem tudnék…

\- Na, próbáljuk meg! - Viktor olyan ügyesen utánozta Makkacsin könyörgő szemeit, hogy Chris egészen megdöbbent rajta. - Kérlek! Rám bízhatod a dolgot, te csak lazíts!

\- Viktor, tényleg, sajnálom, de… nem megy - motyogta a szőke fiú. - Hagyjuk abba, jó?

Viktor kissé csalódottan húzódott el Christől, és közben kihúzta végre az ujjait a testéből, majd feljebb kúszott az ágyon, hogy le tudjon feküdni a fiú mellé.

\- Ne haragudj - motyogta Chris, és Viktor mellkasának döntötte az arcát. Viktor megrázta a fejét. Nem haragudott.

A keze először önkéntelenül keze el Chris hátát simogatni, azután már az elhatározás vezérelte, hogy igenis kihozza még ebből az éjszakából a legtöbbet, amit lehet. Az ujjai fel-le táncoltak Chris gerincén, belesimítottak a hajába, a mellkasára tévedtek, hogy elidőzzenek a mellbimbója körül, utat találtak maguknak a fiú két farpofája közé, rákulcsolódtak az ernyedt, de a finom érintésektől lassanként éledező férfiasságára. Amikor néhány perccel később Viktor újra a hátára fordította Christ, az már nem tiltakozott az ellen, hogy ott folytassák, ahol abbahagyták.

Két ujj, azután három - Chris szinte elolvadt Viktor kezei között, akár egy hóember. Mikor az orosz fiú végre levette magáról a mályvaszínű alsónadrágot, és magára húzta az óvszert, Chris már nem is emlékezett arra, hogy korábban megzavarták őket. Hosszan, lassan, finoman szeretkeztek, hogy aztán másnap reggel, amikor még mindig kettesben voltak a szobában, újból megismételjék, ám ezúttal sokkal hevesebben.

 

**Göteborg, 2008. március 22.**

Nem hitte el. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni.

Viktor ajkaira kényszeredett mosoly kúszott, mikor meglátta a végeredményt. Amikor tíz perccel korábban kiírták a pontjait a kijelzőre, azt hitte, _komolyan azt hitte_ , hogy megnyerte élete első felnőtt világbajnoki címét.

Tévedett.

A korcsolyázó kezdett rájönni, hogy a világon semmit nem gyűlöl úgy, mint az ezüstérmeket. A második hely volt a legrosszabb, mert az azt jelentette, hogy _éppen csak_ lecsúszott a győzelemről - ami igen kellemetlen érzés volt. A mai napon különösen - hiszen, a fenébe is, egy olyan korcsolyázó győzte le, aki egyetlen egy négyfordulatos ugrást sem mutatott be a versenyen, sem a rövidprogramban, sem a kűrben! Létezik vajon ennél bosszantóbb dolog?

Tudta, hogy veszik őt a kamerák, látják a versenytársak, az újságírók, így szélesebbre húzta a mosolyt a száján, amiről csak ő és Jakov tudhatta, mennyire hamis, és megtapsolta ellenfelét, miközben magában az egész világot jól elküldte a pokolba.

Nem Jeffrey volt az, akire haragudott, hiszen a kanadai remekül korcsolyázott. A rendszerre volt mérges, amiben ez megtörténhetett. Ő két gyönyörű kvadot ugrott, egy Salchowot és egy toe loopot, mindkettőt a kűrben, egyik szebb volt, mint a másik, és a többi általa bemutatott elemben sem találhattak semmi hibát a bírók.

Két négyfordulatos ugrás… Mennyiszer esett el, hány apró sérülést szedett össze, miközben azokat gyakorolta, hányszor volt kék-zöld miattuk, hányszor kellett a jobb bokáját jegelnie a túl sok rontott leérkezés miatt, és milyen sok időbe került tökéletesre csiszolnia azokat a kvadokat…

\- Vitya… - Jakov óvatosan szólította meg, miközben finoman a vállára tette a kezét. Viktor megrázta a fejét. Nem akart vigasztaló szavakat, mert attól tartott, azoktól csak szégyenszemre elsírná magát.

\- Ne haragudj, Jakov edző - mondta halkan, szomorkás mosollyal a szája szegletében. - Igazad volt, többet kellett volna gyakorolnom edzésen a rövidprogramot.

\- Vitya… - kezdett volna Jakov tiltakozni, de Viktor nem akarta hallani, ezért elsietett onnan.

Nem a rövidprogram miatt kapott ki, ő is tudta. Igaz, csak negyedik volt az első versenynap után, de nem volt behozhatatlan a hátránya a többiekkel szemben, és az is igaz, hogy arra számított, több pontot kap majd, amikor tegnap lejött a jégről, de teljesen elégedett lehetett a nyolcvan feletti pontszámával. A kűr volt az, ami miatt csak második lett - bár egyelőre nem tudott rájönni, pontosan hol is szúrta el, ha egyszer hibátlanul futott. Meg kell majd néznie a versenyről készült felvételeket, és persze jól átnyálaznia, hogyan pontozták a bírók.

Beslisszant a mosdóba. Volt még talán egy perce az éremátadás előtt, amíg összeszedhette magát. Azt hitte, egyedül lehet, ám a csapoknál állt valaki. Megkönnyebbült, amikor meglátta, hogy „csak” Chris az.

\- Szia! - mosolygott rá a svájcira.

\- Szia… - Chris láthatóan hezitált. Nem mert neki gratulálni. Viktor nem hibáztatta.

\- Láttam a kűrödet, nagyon szép volt - mondta, és vállon veregette a fiatalabb fiút.

\- Köszi - mosolyodott el Chris, még mindig bizonytalanul. - Viktor… Neked kellett volna nyerned.

Viktor keze, ami a csapért nyúlt, megdermedt a levegőben.

\- Igazságtalanság, hiszen te sokkal…

\- Chris, ne! - vágott a szavába Viktor a kelleténél jóval hangosabban. Chris úgy csukta be a száját, hogy összekoccantak a fogai. - Kérlek, ne! - mondta az orosz most már lágyabban, örömtelen félmosollyal az ajkain. - Még ki kell mennem oda, és jó képet vágnom az egészhez, és hidd el, anélkül is rohadt nehéz lesz, hogy hallanám, amit mondani akarsz. Szóval, ne!

Chris bűnbánó tekintettel nézett oldalra.

\- Ne haragudj - motyogta. Viktor megrázta a fejét. Közelebb lépett Chrishez, és megölelte.

\- Ne mondd el senkinek, jó? Nem akarom, hogy tudják, mennyire… - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, de Chris pontosan tudta, mire gondol.

\- Persze. Köztünk marad.

Viktor anélkül viharzott ki a mosdóból, hogy visszanézett volna. Sietnie kellett, nem akart lemaradni az eredményhirdetésről - ha nem áll fel a dobogóra, még a végén büntetést kell fizetnie a nemzetközi szövetségnek, és éppen nem akadtak felesleges százezrei a bankban. Pedig, tény és való, semmi kedve sem volt felállni oda. Csak remélni merte, hogy a következő világbajnokságon nem lesz majd ekkora pechje.

 

Viktor lustán nyúlt végig az ágyon. Nyakig betakarta magát, bár a szobában egyáltalán nem volt hideg - sőt, talán túlságosan is meleg volt -, és elővett egy könyvet, amit Mamocska polcáról „lopott el”. Buta, romantikus történet volt egy orvosról és a betegéről, akibe beleszeretett, de volt valami benne, amitől Viktor nem tudta letenni.

Éppen csak, hogy kinyitotta a könyvet, amikor kopogtatás zavarta őt meg. Viktor elfintorodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy Jakov az, és meg akarja beszélni a mai versenyt, de neki semmi kedve sem volt hozzá. El akarta felejteni ezt a vb-t, úgy, ahogy volt. Abban reménykedett, ha nem válaszol, az edző talán elmegy, de a kopogtatás újra felhangzott. A korcsolyázó sóhajtva tette vissza a könyvjelzőt a lapok közé, és tette félre a könyvet.

\- Nyitva van, gyere be! - kiáltott ki. Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, és Viktor szemei kerekre tágultak, amikor Chris, és nem Jakov kukucskált be rajta.

\- Remélem, így mondják oroszul, hogy bújjak be, és nem épp a búsba küldtél el - rebegtette meg a szempilláit, mire Viktor felnevetett.

\- Gyere be, Chris - váltott franciára. Chris belépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de nem ment közelebb.

\- Remélem, nem zavarok. A kedves szobatársam kihajított - sóhajtott egyet. Viktor csak most vette észre, hogy egy kispárnát szorongat a hóna alatt.

\- Csak nem felszedett valami csajt? - vigyorgott az orosz.

\- Mit tudom én, csak annyit mondott, hogy lépjek le - vont vállat Chris. - Úgyhogy átjöttem hozzád. Mondjuk, nem is bánom annyira… Stéphane az Eb óta gyakorlatilag folyamatosan cukkol azzal, hogy ránk nyitott - nézett oldalra, és megvakarta a zavarában elvörösödő orrát.

\- Ugyan már, mi rossz van abban? - legyintett könnyedén Viktor. Őt sokkal meredekebb dolgok miatt szokták a klubtársai cikizni. Különben is, Chris nem láthatta olyan gyakran Stéphane-t, hiszen más-más városban éltek és edzettek, szóval biztosan nem volt olyan sok alkalma cikizni a szőke fiút.

\- Viktor, el sem tudod képzelni, milyen kaján képpel néz rám folyton! - tárta szét a karjait Chris.

\- Hmm… - biggyesztette a mutatóujját az ajka közepére Viktor. - Azt hiszem, el tudom. Biztosan olyan kaján arccal, mint amilyet én fogok vágni, ha leveszed végre azt a pólót - jelentette ki a szemöldökét húzogatva.

Chris zavartan kezdte el tördelni a kezeit.

\- Izé, szóval… Viktor, az van, hogy… - motyogta. Viktornak, bár egyébként nem igazán értette sosem az emberi viselkedést, ezúttal hamar leesett a tantusz.

\- Van valakid - bólintott.

Chris bocsánatkérőn nézett rá, de Viktor nem is igazán értette, miért számít arra a svájci, hogy haragudni fog. Hiszen ők ketten nem jártak, nem volt köztük semmi komoly, és ezzel mindketten tisztában voltak. Na jó, Viktor egy egészen icipicit tényleg féltékeny volt, de leginkább örült a barátjának. Chris megérdemelt egy rendes párkapcsolatot - barátja érdekében remélte, azért nem fog a korcsolyázás rovására menni.

Viktor ledobta magáról a takarót, törökülésbe ült, és megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat.

\- Gyere! - mondta, és elővett az ágy melletti kis szekrény felső fiókjából egy nagy zacskó almacsipszet. Hangos zörgéssel kibontotta, és egy maréknyit jóízűen a szájába tömött. - Csüccs! És tessék mesélni!

Chris szégyenlős kis mosollyal az ajkain ült le mellé, és a hasához szorította a kispárnát.

\- Mit meséljek?

\- Mióta jártok? Hogy találkoztatok? Ki a srác? Korcsolyázik? Ha igen, kérlek, mondd, hogy az a jóképű jégtáncos, akinek olyan szexi feneke van! De ha nem… Jóképű? Milyen a segge? Hová vitt el először randizni? - kezdtek el ömleni a kérdések Viktorból, mire Chris feltartott a kezét.

\- Állj, állj! Egyszerre csak egyet kérdezz!

\- Jó - bólintott Viktor. Hirtelen elkomorodott az arca, és jéghideggé vált a tekintete. - Akkor először áruld el szépen a srác teljes nevét és címét.

\- Miért? - hökkent meg Chris.

\- Hogy tudjam, hová kell küldenem a bérgyilkosokat, ha bántani merészel - jelentette ki könnyedén Viktor. Chrisből kibuggyant a nevetés.

 

**Szocsi, 2015. december 14.**

\- Te jó ég, milyen nehéz! - nyögte Chris, miközben megpróbálta betuszkolni a liftbe a részeg japán korcsolyázót, aki egyedül már állni is képtelen volt, de azért hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázott valamit a falnak az anyanyelvén.

\- Akkor, amikor a rúdon bohóckodtatok, nem úgy tűnt, mintha nehezen bírnád el - motyogta Viktor, és a részeg férfi hóna alá nyúlva igyekezett barátjának segíteni.

\- Akkor képes volt megtartani a saját súlyát… vagy legalábbis annak a nagy részét - motyogta a svájci.

\- Szerinted mit magyaráz? - nézett Viktor tanácstalanul a teljesen beszámíthatatlannak tűnő Yurira.

\- Pont annyira tudok japánul, mint te - szűrte a fogai között Chris. A következő pillanatban a részeg korcsolyázó megpördült a tengelye körül, és újra, már legalább ötödik alkalommal az est folyamán, Viktor nyakába vetette magát.

\- Annyira imádlak - motyogta az orosz nyaka hajlatába, végre angolul.

Viktor, szégyen vagy sem, elpirult. Yuri annyira… szexi volt, és közben annyira aranyos is! Még az illata is - a nyilvánvaló alkoholszag alatt, persze -, isteni volt. Ezt már büntetni kellett volna!

\- Jól van, jól van - paskolta meg sután a fiatalabb férfi vállát, és tanácstalanul Chris felé fordult. - Tudod, melyik a szobája?

\- Ötletem sincs, de mindjárt kiderítjük - vigyorodott el a svájci, és egy nem túl elegáns mozdulattal a részeg férfi öltönynadrágjának zsebébe csúsztatta a kezét. - Húha, ez nem a kulcs! - vigyorgott rá Viktorra, mire az megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Légy szíves, ne taperold a micsodáját - sóhajtott. Chris vállat vont, majd előhúzta Yuri hotelszobájának kulcsát a zsebből.

\- Tudod, hogy csak hülyéskedek. Parancsolj, 713-as szoba!

Viktor megnyomta a hetes gombot, majd az ajtózárót a lift irányítópanelén. Yuri még erősebben belecsimpaszkodott, neki kellett támaszkodnia háttal a falnak, hogy meg tudja tartani magukat.

\- Segítenél? - nézett rá Chrisre, amikor felértek a hetedikre, és kinyílt a felvonó ajtaja. A svájci bólintott, és addig ügyeskedett, míg le nem tudta fejteni Viktorról Yuri jobb karját, hogy a hóna alá nyúljon, és még épp időben nyomja meg az ajtónyitó gombot, mielőtt a lift tovább indulna.

Nem volt egyszerű feladat eljuttatni a részeg japánt a szobájáig, ágyba dugni pedig még nehezebb volt: ahányszor megpróbálták, lerúgta magáról a takarót, ráadásul Viktort is mindig magához akarta húzni. Egyszer sikerült is neki, és közben Yuri félig kemény férfiassága Viktor ágyékának dörgölőzött. Az orosz felnyögött, és kétségbeesetten nézett fel a kajánul vigyorgó szőke férfira.

\- Ne nézz már így, inkább segíts! - morogta Viktor.

A következő pillanatban Yuri átkarolta a nyakát, és megpróbálta megcsókolni. Viktornak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült csak elfordítania a fejét. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem akarta megcsókolni Yurit, sőt, igazából nagyon is szerette volna, de nem így. Nem akart kihasználni valakit, aki ennyire részeg, de ellenállni a kísértésnek egyre nehezebbnek és nehezebbnek bizonyult.

A japán korcsolyázó először csalódottan biggyesztette le az ajkait, majd megvonta a vállát, és adott egy puszit Viktor homlokára, ami olyan hangosat cuppant, hogy még az ágy mellett toporgó szőke férfi is eltátotta a száját.

\- A francba, Chris, komolyan! Ne hagyd, hogy hülyeséget csináljak!

A svájci bólintott egyet, és leguggolt az ágy mellett.

\- Na jól van, Yuri, drágám, jól van - paskolta meg a japán fejét, és a szempilláit rebegtetve nézett rá. - Egy kicsit engedd el Viktort, segítek neki rendbe szedni magát, aztán visszahozom, jó?

\- Ígéred? - sóhajtotta Yuri. Chris szája szeglete megremegett egy pillanatra, de sikerült visszatartania a nevetést, és viszonylag komolyan bólintott egyet.

\- Ígérem. De most engedd el, jó?

\- Jó - mosolyodott el Yuri is, és a karjai végre lehanyatlottak az ágyra. Viktor megkönnyebbülten tett egy lépést hátra, és csodálkozva meredt a japánra, aki máris horkolni kezdett.

\- Wow.

Chris nevetve csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Mindig tudtam, hogy oda van érted, de azért most ez még engem is meglepett. - Viktor vállára tette a kezét. - Na, gyere! Most már biztos átalussza az éjszakát.

Viktor vetett még egy bizonytalan pillantást Yurira, mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát. Amikor beléptek a liftbe, álmodozón nézett vissza a csukott ajtóra, amin a hétszáztizenhármas szám díszelgett.

\- Ajjaj, ismerem ezt a pillantást! - nézett rá kajánul Chris.

\- Milyen pillantást? - pislogott az orosz.

\- _Ezt_ \- mutatott a svájci Viktor arcára. - De tőled még egyszer sem láttam.

Viktor értetlenül meredt a szőke férfira, de az nem mondott semmit, csak mindentudó mosollyal az arcán megnyomta a lift ajtózáró gombját.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × _Il n’y a pas de mal._ = kb. "Semmi baj." (Legalábbis remélem, hogy ez még jól rémlik, mert iszonyatosan régen nem szólaltam meg franciául. Helyesen írni meg, Viktorhoz hasonlóan, én sem tudok azon a nyelven. És ennyi idő alatt, míg ezt leírtam ide, háromszor megguglizhattam volna. Jajj. XD)  
>  × _Не вешай лапшу мне на уши!_ = idiomatikus kifejezés arra, hogy "ne hazudj". Szó szerinti fordításban: "ne tegyél tésztát a fülemre". Az orosz szomszédom gyakran használja, és egy vodkásüveg mellett töltött kellemes estén nekem is megtanította, így ez lett az első (és egyelőre egyetlen) értelmes orosz mondat, amit el tudok mondani.  >,>
> 
> × [Ezt a zenét](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5Tm8zV8FlA) választottam Viktor Eb-győztes rövidprogramjához - fogadjunk, hogy nem erre számítottatok! :"D
> 
> × Néhányatoknak elmeséltem, hogy az eredeti terv szerint ez a fejezet a 2006-os téli olimpián játszódott volna, de végül mégiscsak úgy döntöttem, hogy próbálok annyira hű maradni a kánonhoz, amennyire lehet.  
> × A valóságban a 2007-es Eb-t Brian Joubert nyerte. A rajongóitól ezúton is elnézést kérek, amiért a történet kedvéért "elloptam" tőle ezt a címet. ^^"  
> × Lehetséges, hogy nem teljesen egyértelmű, de Chris és Viktor egymás között többnyire franciául beszél, de ha van ott más is, aki esetleg nem értené őket, udvariasságból angolra váltanak.  
> × Lambiel 2007-ben Grand Prix döntőt [tényleg tizenhat századpontos előnnyel nyerte meg](http://www.isuresults.com/results/gpf0708/CAT001RS.HTM) (Takahashi Daisuke előtt).  
> × Jeffrey Buttle 2008-ban valóban úgy nyert világbajnokságot, hogy egyetlen négyfordulatos ugrást sem mutatott be, azután 2009-ben Evan Lysacek szintén kvad nélkül nyert vb-t, egy évvel később pedig olimpiát, a pontozási rendszer akkoriban ezt ugyanis lehetővé tette: egy szép tripla érhetett több pontot, mint egy gyengébben kivitelezett négyfordulatos. Persze a dologból nagy vita kerekedett, és ennek eredményeképpen megemelték a kvadok alappontszámot, néhány tripláét csökkentették, ahogy a triplák kivitelezésére adható (GOE) pontszámot is. Bővebben [itt lehet erről olvasni az angol wikin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quadruple_jump_controversy).
> 
> × Ha úgy érzitek, valami még magyarázatra szorul, ne habozzatok kérdezni - vagy guglizni. ;)


End file.
